Naze? por qué?
by Jinsei No Maboroshi
Summary: El mundo YYH se ha terminado, todos los personj. retoman sus vidas, pero hechos acontecerán donde los sentim. de Kurama y Hiei se descubrirán, pero demasiado tarde.Cuando el Destino y la Fatalidad se unen. Yaoi.24 cap en 1 completo. gracias por leer!


Titulo: "Naze?" ( Por qué)  
Autor: Jinsei No Maboroshi Estilo :Serie de 24 capítulos en uno.  
Estado: Finalizado Tipo: yaoi, lemon o algo por el estilo. Clasificación: NC-17 Serie: Yu Yu Hakusho Personajes: Hiei x Kurama. Yukina x Kazuma. Keiko x Yuusuke. Mukuro (como maestra y guía de Hiei!) otros.  
Reseña: cuando se pierde lo que uno no creía tener.  
Advertencia2: perdonen, hace poco me di cuenta que el archivo fue subido mal, ya que carecía de muchos signos de puntuacion que mejoran la lectura, asi qeu pido disculpas... aca, creo, que me lo va a tomar mejor... perdonen, encima qeu leen un fiasco, deben soportar esos errores!perdonen a las chicas qeu me dejaron el Review! mil gracias, ya les mande un mail, y disculpen el haber borrado lo anterior es qeu no se como se modifica!U gomen!  
mil disculpas a todos!  
Jinsei No Maboroshi

Naze?  
(por qué?)

Por Jinsei no maboroshi

ADVERTENCIA: creo que es algo así como lemon, yaoi o algo por el estilo, así que si no eres adept a tal material, te recomiendo no leerlo. Muchas gracias!

"Muchas veces buscamos lo que está en nuestra frente, y puede pasar una vida, sin hallarlo. Solo nos percatamos de ello, cuando el tiempo destruyó toda posibilidad, y nos enfrentamos ante nuestro propio reflejo, en el fracturado espejo de la conciencia."

"No nos une el amor, sino el Espanto" J.L.Borges

-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Prólogo

Finalmente todo había concluido. Las ideas alocadas de Yuusuke terminaron generando un fruto benévolo para los tres mundos. Koenma, algo consternado, habría asegurado que si el ganador de aquel torneo no hubiera sido Enki, un ser pacífico, los tres mundos colapsarían, dirigidos por el supuesto ganador de esa competición infernal. Pero a diferencia de lo que hubiera esperado, las cosas habían cambiado. Un cambio bastante radical, gracias a la presencia de su atolondrado ex detective en toda esa broma de mal gusto...la participación de Yuusuke a lo largo de los torneos, había generado en muchos seres del Makai, la sensación del anhelo por la lucha misma, ya no solo con un objetivo. Dejaron de ver el fin solo para disfrutar del medio, del gusto por la reyerta, el enfrentamiento, sin que éste tuviese que llegar al punto de la muerte del oponente. Siempre se podía mejorar, y con esa idea, el que era abatido en la primera vez, podría no serlo en la segunda.  
El maravilloso sentimiento de la lucha, como un camino a la perfección, al gusto del golpe, al dulce sabor de verse a si mismo mejorando en cada oportunidad, en cada nuevo enfrentamiento, se expandió por gran parte del Makai, profundizándose principalmente en los guerreros más fuertes. Esto habría asegurado la paz por tres años.  
Koenma estaba feliz. Por tres años habría sosiego. Tranquilidad. - hace cuánto tiempo que no se respira la serenidad? -pensó Koenma mientras observó a Yuusuke alejarse del estadio. - gustaría de volver a verte, Yuusuke, antes de tu muerte. - añadió sonriendo pacíficamente.  
Yuusuke se encontró con Kurama, para despedir a los amigos del Makai. - Yuusuke! Te esperaremos para el próximo torneo, verdad? - dijo Jin con entusiasmo - Ee, seguro doy una vuelta por aquí!  
- Y que pasará contigo, Kurama? Que piensas hacer? - añadió Touya - Ah, Yo estoy yendo para el Ningenkai.  
- Esta bien! Saludos por ahí!  
La despedida fue sencilla, Yuusuke se disculpó con Kurama por no poder acompañarlo al portal, pues tenia que hacer un par de cosas antes de dejar el Makai. Sin embargo, le pidió a Kurama que le diese un recado al resto, asegurando que él volvería en unos días, y que nadie se preocupase.

Camino al portal, Kurama reconoció en la lejanía esa sombra oscura, ese ser extraño. Hiei. Ah,si, las cosas habían cambiado mucho, en cuatro años, sucedieron tantos acontecimientos, tantos nuevos amigos, tantas batallas, que hasta era difícil de recordar cada una. Ciertamente las cosas habían cambiado.  
- Hiei!  
- regresas para el Ningenkai? - le comentó indiferente - Ee!- sonrió - Toma! -le arrojó un collar. Kurama lo tomó y lo vio. Era bello, y muy tranquilizador. - Que es esto? Yo... yo no puedo aceptar, Hiei! No acostumbro usar.  
- No es para ti, idiota! - gruñó Hiei, volteando el rostro.  
- Jaja, ee, ya sé, ya sé, es para Yukina.  
- Si, y dile que su hermano ya murió. No quiero que regrese a este mundo para continuar su búsqueda.  
- Mh. Entonces... es mejor que se lo digas tú mismo, Hiei. Aunque te lleve años... - Kurama le arrojó el colgante con una sonrisa.  
- Hn!. Está bien, no insistiré.  
- Adiós Hiei!  
- Adiós.  
Kurama continuó su camino, entre tanto que Hiei saltó a la rama de un árbol, para ver la figura de su amigo alejarse.  
Vio el colgante en su mano y pensó: - imbécil! Especulas que no podré estar frente a ella sin decírselo? hn, de todas formas, yo nunca lo quise confesar.  
El destello en la lejanía le mostró que el zorro había desaparecido tras el portal. Solamente se recostó en la rama, y reflexionó hasta el ocaso.

-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Capítulo 1

- todos perdieron? -dijo Kuwabara sorprendido - ee! - Tu también Kurama?  
- Si, claro, con poco poder no se puede hacer mucho. - añadió sonriendo tan característico de su personalidad - Y el idiota de Yuusuke también?  
- Ee! Yomi le demandó toda la energía. Pero a pesar de haber perdido todos los participantes, ha quedado la sensación de una 'buena lucha'. No hay envidia ni frustración. Todos estuvimos muy satisfechos con el espectáculo. Fue una pena que no hayas participado!  
- Aaaaarrgghh! Que dices! Yo conozco el límite de mi fuerza!  
- Ah! Kazuma! Que tal? - una voz muy fina apareció de la nada. Eran dos bellas chicas, compañeras de la facultad de Kuwabara.  
- Ah! Chicas, que hacen por aquí?  
- Ah, nosotras, estamos para ir a casa de una tía, ora, y ella acaso es tu novia? No nos habías dicho nada! Tramposo!- sonrieron las muchachas con la mayor picardía en sus rostros al ver a Kurama.  
Kuwabara, que estaba tomando una gaseosa, escupió y miró fulminantemente a la chica atrevida - mira, idiota! Él es un hombre!  
- Ah? No lo puedo creer - dijo la joven, mientras se acercaba a Kurama y lo observaba de arriba hacia abajo.- acaso es 'medio-medio?  
- Ahahh! Baka darouuuu (eres imbécil)! Gritó Kuwabara, mientras Kurama simplemente observaba la situación. El tren de regreso había llegado.  
- Ah, Kuwabara! Yo no sabia que tenías esos gustos? La próxima vez avísanos, si? - dijo la más alta, mientras ambas ingresaban al vagón, y se despedía con un beso en el aire, entre risitas y murmullos.  
- Aargh, bakabaka! No te enfades Kurama!  
- No, no, yo no me enfado, no les presto atención. Al menos, veo que tienes fama en la universidad. Ya estás en segundo, verdad?  
- Ee! Cuando ingresé, predije un terremoto, y como al poco tiempo sucedió, todo el mundo me conoce. Esa es la causa de todo este alboroto.  
- Ja, ja - reía Kurama con una mano en sus labios para ocultar su sonrisa - veo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.  
El tren de ida llegó. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos, e ingresaron al vagón.  
- seguramente te ha sido muy fácil ingresar a la universidad no? -comentó Kurama.  
- Ah? Que dices? Aquí el que piensa eres tu, yo tuve que morir para ingresar! - Kuwabara dijo sonriendo, pero un súbito pensamiento en el silencio le tornó el rostro serio.  
- Mn? Que ocurre Kuwabara?  
- Ya se pasaron 2 años.  
- Ee.  
- Y el idiota ese no regresa! Que mierda se quedó haciendo allí?  
- Emn! Él dijo que tenia que hacer un par de cosas.  
- Mmmm... es solo un cretino, imbécil. Quiere hacerse pasar por 'duro', pero no sabe que a quien más lastima es a Keiko. Contigo el tiempo no parece haber pasado, ya que siempre estuviste en el Ningenkai, alternándote con el Makai, pero con él... además... tiene que cumplir la promesa a Keiko... ella no se merece esto.  
Kurama solo observó a Kuwabara. En el fondo tenía razón. Que estaría haciendo Yuusuke.  
El tren llegó a destino, y todos los pasajeros descendieron. Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron al café más cercano, para esperar la llegada de los demás convidados a la reunión de Genkai. El viaje al templo era muy largo, y era preferible viajar todos juntos, en lugar de hacerlo por separado, para amenizar la travesía.  
- eeey! Eyy! Mozo! - gritó Kuwabara, y miró a Kurama - que pides?  
- Mm, sólo un café. Gracias.  
- Mozo! Me trae un café solo? Eeeyy! Gracias!  
- No grites! No es necesario! De todas formas, no tenemos otra cosa que hacer que esperar. - dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.  
- Mm. Y que hay de ti, Kurama?  
- De mi? - sorprendido por la pregunta.  
- Si, no has ingresado a una universidad, es una pena. Tu si que tienes capacidad!  
- Ee, pero no me interesa. Trabajaré con mi padrastro.  
- Eso sólo?  
- Mn? Pretendes que haga algo más como...que?  
- No sé, solo vivirás para trabajar? No me engañas! - dijo Kuwabara con rostro pícaro - tienes algo debajo de la manga, verdad?  
- Que?- dijo Kurama sorprendido. Por primera vez no comprendía el doble sentido de una frase.  
- Vamos Kurama! No piensas viajar, estudiar idiomas, tal vez ir al Makai para entrenarte, fortalecer tu forma youko.  
- Ah! Eso!. Jaja - Una novia por ahí.  
- Ja ja - Mn? Que me dices?  
- Pues bien, déjame ver por donde contestar. Viajar por el mundo no es mala idea. Estudiar idiomas tampoco, pero ya no me será posible entrenarme con mi forma youko.  
- Que? - Kuwabara se sorprendió levemente - Yo... abandoné esa forma.  
- Para siempre? - cada vez más sorprendido.  
- Supongo.  
- Pero ...pero por qué? Eres muy poderoso con esa forma!  
- Si, pero no soy yo. Es un pasado. Un pasado lejano. Ese youko ya no existe, y lo que existe es una mezcla de ese zorro antiguo con el shuuichi minamino que todos ustedes conocen. Pero el poder real está en esta forma. me di cuenta en la penúltima lucha.  
- Mn? Sigo sin entender. Porqué?  
- Porque el youko solo es un ladrón sin ligamento a nada, que ronda por el Makai, buscando víctimas. Yo solo quise proteger todos los sentimientos que este mundo me dio. Elegí entre la frialdad y el desligamiento del youko, con la calidez y fraternidad que me ofreció el Ningenkai... además... mi madre.  
- Ah! Entonces has abandonado al youko?  
- Mmn... probablemente... no lo se... supongo que no del todo, porque mis memorias están.  
- Vaya! -dijo Kuwabara reclinándose en el asiento, mientras miró el techo de la cafetería. El mozo se aproximó con el café en la bandeja y lo dejó en la mitad de la mesa. Kurama lo acercó a sí, y lo endulzó con los sobres de azúcar.  
- Mm... y la última?- dijo Kuwabara recuperado de las palabras de Kurama.  
- Mn?  
- Otra vez! Eh? Evades mucho, no Kurama?- sus labios esbozaron una risa pícara - Ah! Cierto! Me olvidé, pues mira amigo, no se.  
- Como que no sabes?  
- Aún no he encontrado nada!  
- Ah! No te creo Kurama! Todas las chicas están a tus pies.  
- Mmn... aunque pensándolo mejor... tal vez haya alguien -dijo muy seriamente, pero con una mirada juguetona mirando a un costado y tocando su mentón levemente con la mano.  
- A? Y quien?  
- Mmm... Yukina.  
- NANDATOOOOO(quee)! - Kuwabara saltó de su sitio y golpeó las manos en la mesa.- que te pasa? Kurama!  
- Jajajaj - Kurama reía suavemente. Sus bromas suelen caer pesadas a veces. - tranquilo Kuwabara, estoy bromeando! No hay nadie, no hay nadie! Quédate tranquilo!  
- Kurama! No hagas eso nunca más, casi muero!  
- Ja ja ja - Mejor cambiemos de tema - el alto joven se arrojó al asiento y pasó sus brazos por encima del respaldo. - dime, si la barrera ha sido cerrada, como es posible que tu hayas pasado todo este tiempo de un mundo para otro, sin problemas?  
- Ee, es fácil, simplemente porque no hay barrera - dijo con su voz suave, mientras apoyaba la taza en el platillo.  
- Ah! Ahora estoy entendiendo...eso es...QUE?-Kuwabara se incorporó nuevamente, gritando desaforadamente - QUIERES DECIR QUE EN CUALQUIER INSTANTE NOS PUEDEN ATACAR? Y TU AHÍ TAN TRANQUILO?  
- Pero que griterío es este! Kazuma! Siempre llamando la atención, verdad?- la adulta Shizuru se acercó a la mesa observando indignada a su hermano.  
- No te preocupes Kuwabara, hubo un acuerdo verbal que estableció que ningún demonio molestará a los humanos.  
- Mmm, si tu lo dices... Kuwabara no estaba muy confiado. Shizuru saludó a Kurama a pesar de no comprender el tema de la conversación, acercándose en ese instante, del lado de afuera, Keiko, con los cabellos crecido, ya hecha una mujer.  
- Ay, Keiko, dejaste crecer el cabello, te queda hermoso! - Shizuru dijo conmovida - Ah! Si, te queda muy bien - Kazuma enfatizó.

Los cuatro subieron al tren. Keiko y Shizuru se sentaron juntas, enfrentando a Kuwabara y Kurama. Shizuru estaba entretenida leyendo el periódico, y Kuwabara solo comía desesperado, a la vez que ofrecía al resto un poco de la comida.  
El tren comenzó su viaje, y todos observaban el paisaje pasar rápidamente. Shizuru continuaba leyendo hasta que comentó:  
- ora! Hiei?  
- Que? El enano en el periódico? - dijo Kuwabara con toda la boca llena.  
- Ah! Si, miren! Es Hiei - aseguró Keiko sorprendida. Kuwabara le arrebató a Shizuru el papel y lo leyó. - Extraterrestre? El enano un extraterrestre?  
- Ja ja - Kurama sonreía suavemente ante el título del boletín.  
- Tu sabes algo Kurama?-cuestionó Kazuma - Ee. Voy a explicar. Los perdedores del torneo fueron obligados a formar parte de un escuadrón de seguridad, que se encargará de que ningún humano caiga accidentalmente por los portales. De esta forma al no existir las barreras se podrá seguir manteniendo la independencia de los mundos. Creo que Hiei está viviendo como él realmente quiere. En su tierra, y de la manera que desea.  
- Mm? Vaya! Por cierto, alguien sabe que es lo que quiere la maestra Genkai? -comentó Kuwabara una vez que comprendió.  
- Mm, no se, y tu Shizuru? -preguntó Keiko. Shizuru levantó los hombros.  
- Será que la maestra nos quiere mostrar una dentadura nueva? - dijo Kuwabara con cara divertida - Nm? Ja, ja, que es eso, Kuwabara?- sonrió Kurama.  
- Ah! Cierto! Oye Kurama, no sabes si has podido averiguar algo sobre la hermana de Hiei?  
- Que? Pero... para qué?  
- Me dijeron ustedes que lo iban a averiguar. - Bueno, yo no he tenido mucho tiempo sabes?. Pero supongo que te la puedes imaginar muy bien, no?  
- Jajajaja -rió fuerte Kuwabara- si, una enana de negro, con un mal humor igual al de su hermano, con gestos groseros, un mirar de hielo y cuando se enoja se pone verde con 15 ojos por todo el cuerpo. Jajajjaja- todos rieron mientras imaginaban la descripción y la comparaban con Yukina.

Finalmente llegaron al templo. Subieron las escaleras, en silencio. El sonido del verano rodeándolos: cigarras, canto de aves, eco de hojas moviéndose con la brisa cálida. Ante el toori, incorporaron el sonido de shishiodoshi con su constante cargar y descargar de agua. Sonido de bambú.  
Kurama se estremeció de leve: bambú.  
- que lugar tan placentero!- dijo Shizuru respirando profundamente.  
- Si, da mucha tranquilidad - afirmó Keiko.  
- Es un bello lugar para descansar... la naturaleza, y los árboles se encuentran en plenitud -acotó Kurama, respirando placenteramente.  
De improviso, un shoji se desplazó y dejando ver a una niña de cabello turquesa y ojos rojos.  
- ah! Ya llegaron! Sean bienvenidos!  
- Ah, Yukina, cuanto tiempo!- Keiko y Shizuru la saludaron.- como van las cosas por aquí.  
- Muy bien, gracias! le agradezco mucho a Kuwabara, él siempre nos provee de cosas, y siempre está viniendo, a pesar del viaje largo.  
- Ah, hermanito, que bien escondido tenías esto -decía Shizuru mientras tiraba de la oreja de Kuwabara.  
- Bueno, simplemente traía las noticias a Yukina y la maestra.- se excusó sonrojado

Todos ingresaron alegremente y se sentaron frente a Genkai. Se sentían muy tranquilos al ver la imagen de la maestra. Keiko expresó su sentimiento, el cual todos compartieron. Al poco tiempo Koenma y Botan aparecieron y saludaron a los presentes.  
- bien, solo falta mi chiquillo- dijo Genkai seriamente - vaaaa, ese idiota lo único en que piensa es en luchar, es un imbécil...- Shizuru codeó a Kazuma, para que se detuviera. No lo había notado: Keiko estaba triste, ya sabia de la ausencia sin que fuera necesario acentuarla.  
- Buen, la causa por la que los hice venir aquí es debido a mi muerte.- dijo Genkai, para romper el silencio, pero solo consiguió unos ojos sorprendidos, ser posados en su pequeña figura, inmóviles.- no deben sorprenderse ni apenarse. La vida requiere cambios, y la muerte es uno de ellos. Solo quería decirles que este templo es de ustedes. Es un poco inconveniente para venir, pero justamente debido a su distancia de la ciudad es un óptimo lugar para esconderse de los demonios o peligros que pueda traer el futuro. Siempre estará a su disposición. Deben recordar que es un lugar sagrado y protegido, y los seres espirituales tienen dificultad para hallarla. Es un perfecto escondite.

La tarde iba pasando sosegadamente y la conversación había llegado a su final. Todos salieron del templo y Shizuru propuso ir a dar una vuelta por el excelente lugar. En aire del territorio permitía que cada una de sus almas se aniñara en la paz del espíritu.  
Koenma se quedó con Genkai. Aún restaba algo por contar.  
- bien Koenma?  
- Ah! Genkai, usted si que es experta!- dijo Koenma cerrando los ojos y comprendiendo que la sabia mujer conocía el silencio que precede a una verdad de propio peso.  
- Y bien?  
- Genkai, aún estamos en tiempo de paz, pero se romperá.  
- Es normal. Después del equilibrio viene el desorden, y viceversa. Tu lo sabes mejor que yo.  
- Si. Pero... algo que cambiará demasiado las cosas. Y que no permitirá que se vuelvan a ordenar nuevamente, de la manera que deberían.  
- Mn?- Genkai miró a Koenma pensativamente, con un poco de sorpresa- que quieres decir? Acaso... este mundo peligrará?  
- Tal vez.  
- Alguien morirá?  
- Tal vez.  
- Já - dijo Genkai volteando para ver al grupo irse despacio, esbozando una sonrisa.  
- Que tiene gracia, maestra?  
- Tu no eres adivino.  
- Tienes razón. pero... recuerda que el primero que escucha las cosas de Enma es su hijo.  
- De acuerdo, que es exactamente lo que quieres decirme, Koenma.  
- Por un año, supuestamente, todo será tranquilidad. Es el tiempo del orden y la recuperación. Pero luego... algo acontecerá. Y debes tener toda tu sabiduría dispuesta, porque todos vamos a necesitarle.  
- Te incluyes? - volteó para ver el rostro de Koenma - mientras tanto, un año de paz, debemos descansar. - una sonrisa sabia se poso en sus labios.

- que linda puesta de sol!- dijo Yukina, corriendo tras Keiko, con el mar acariciándoles los tobillos. Kuwabara había pescado un par de agua vivas y estrellas de mar, para mostrárselas a Yukina. Shizuru fumaba observando el mar.  
- es lindo, verdad?- dijo Shizuru, refiriéndose al mar.  
- Ee, muy bello.  
- Kurama, puedo pedirte un favor?  
- Eh? Si claro. -expresó Kurama volteando para observar a Shizuru.  
- Voy a hacer un viaje largo al exterior. Asuntos de trabajo. El temor mío es mi hermano, tu sabes!. Es un idiota por completo, si intentara cocinar un poco de arroz probablemente incendie el apartamento.  
- Ja, ja, ja, pierde cuidado, cada vez que pueda iré a visitarle y ver como está.  
- Gracias!... pero trata de pasar la mayor parte de tu tiempo con él.  
- Porqué dices eso? -sorprendido.  
- Solo hazlo, por favor, Kurama... y gracias!  
- No hay porqué!- Shizuru observó el bello sonreír del pelirrojo, y fumó su cigarrillo, con tristeza y amargura.

-IDIOTA! NO VOY A ESPERARTE MÁS, OTROS 3AÑOS MÁS NO!- se escuchó en el mar. Keiko gritando a su suerte, maldiciendo a Yuusuke.  
Todos se apenaron. Sabían que Yuusuke estaba jugando con ella.  
-está bien, no es necesario que grites, no soy sordo.  
Una voz en la playa le gritó. Keiko abrió sus ojos observando ese joven crecido frente a ella. -Yuusuke?  
Keiko corrió hasta él y se abalanzó cayendo ambos al suelo. Se observaron por un instante y se besaron. Yuusuke no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, necesitaba que algo ocurriera y que interrumpiera esa situación embarazosa... Y una gran ola los separó empapándolos.  
Todos rieron y se acercaron a la pareja que empezó a jugar en el mar.  
- ah! Cretino, idiota! No era que ibas a ser el rey del Makai?- le gritó Kuwabara mientras retorcía el brazo de Yuusuke - ah, vas a ver que un día lo seré, vas a ver!  
La playa fue el lugar del encuentro. Todos eligiendo sus destinos, como había dicho Genkai al inicio de ese torneo que parecía ser el que iría a separar al grupo: cada uno de los miembros del Urameshi team había escogido un destino totalmente diferente. Ahora lo iban a concretar.

-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Capítulo 2

Todos se reunieron en la casa de Yuusuke, para festejar su regreso al Ningenkai. Yukina y Keiko comenzaron a cocinar rápidamente, entre tanto Shizuru daba órdenes a su hermano de cómo preparar el salón principal.  
Kurama aún no regresaba de su casa, había prometido traer unos dulces para el postre. - no idiota! Hermanito mío! Como quieres que alguien se siente ahí si la pared lo tendría asfixiándolo? Aparta esa mesa para el centro! Aaaahh! Cuando aprenderás a usar un poco tu cabeza!- refunfuñaba Shizuru.  
- Aaargg, tu eres una mandona!  
- Cállate y corrige lo que te dije.  
- Shizuru, la cena está lista, solo danos la orden para ponerla en el fuego -dijo Yukina, que salía de la cocina junto con Keiko algo confusa.  
- Que ocurre Keiko?  
- Aah, nada Shizuru, solo me preguntaba dónde está la madre de Yuusuke?  
- Mi madre?-gritó Yuusuke mientras salía del baño aseado- esa mujer me dijo que dejaba el departamento porque iba a viajar con alguien que conoció...vaaaa... seguro que estará por ahí tomando.  
- Yuusuke! No digas eso de tu madre -le corrigió Keiko. Yuusuke hizo un gesto de desenfado y observó el salón - Vaaayaaa! Esto está comodísimo! Que ordenado! Excelente trabajo Shizuru - Ah! No es nada!-sonrió satisfecha - Que? Yo soy quien trabajó y le agradeces a mi hermana? Eso no vale Yuusuke!  
- Tu no cambias, eh? Siempre llorando!  
- Que dices, idiota - Kuwabara se incorporó dejando de arreglar los almohadones alrededor de la chabudai central, dispuesto a enfrentarse a Yuusuke cuando sonó la campanilla.  
Yukina abrió la puerta e hizo ingresar a Genkai y Kurama, quien traía muchos bolsos y cestos con comida dulce. Keiko tomó los alimentos y junto con Yukina fueron a la cocina a arreglar las cosas y calentar la cena.  
Todos se sentaron rodeando la mesa. Genkai en la punta extrema, y a su derecha Yuusuke, dejando un lugar para Keiko. Shizuru se sentaría al lado de ella. A la izquierda de Genkai, se acomodó Kuwabara, mientras que Kurama dejó un espacio en medio de ambos para dejar que la bella koorime se sentara al lado de su admirador.  
El lugar comenzaba a ser invadido por un exquisito aroma de ramen, intensificado con el sonido de pasos acercándose con bandejas y platos.  
Keiko y Yukina comenzaron a repartir los tazones con el alimento, para luego tomar sus asientos.  
- itadakimasu.-dijeron al unísono.  
- guau! Keiko! Esto es una delicia!- manifestó Yuusuke mientras se atragantaba con el ramen, en igual situación que Kuwabara. Uno parecía el espejo del otro.  
- Chicos, coman despacio o les hará mal - aseveró Genkai.  
- No se preocupe maestra Genkai, traje hierbas digestivas con el postre- expresó Kurama sonriendo levemente.  
La comida transcurrió sin alteración, generándose conversaciones amenas y distendidas. Los platos fueron retirados por Yukina,Keiko y Kurama. Luego trajeron un pastel decorado en marrones y amarillos, que imitaba una perfecta plaza en verano, con los árboles verdes, y un lago dorado, todo en miniatura, junto con una bandeja de bolitas de mochi y té para acompañar la sobremesa.  
-bellísimo Kurama! Como has hecho eso?-Keiko no podía cortar el pastel por miedo a arruinar el decorado exquisito -ah, no es nada, en serio.-sonrió humilde - ah, Kurama, es una belleza, una obra de arte, no digas que es 'nada' -comentó Shizuru adorando la escena. Kurama sonrió cortésmente.  
- bueno, pero vamos, a ver si está tan bueno como se ve -sonreía Yuusuke cada uno recibió su pedazo de pastel, acompañado de su té. Todos estaban maravillados por el gusto suave y dulce de la masa. Era un sabor delicado al extremo. Hasta Genkai felicitó al pelirrojo por su mano.  
- vaya, Kurama, tu pareja será muy feliz al lado tuyo, no darías problemas por nada! Que pena que eres tan jovencito para mi! -suspiró Shizuru degustando el pastel.  
- Ja ja ja, gracias Shizuru, me alegra que a todos les guste.  
- Debemos festejar que finalmente mi chiquilín alumno ha regresado para quedarse, no es así?  
- Ah, claro!  
- Pero no solo por eso estamos aquí, verdad?- y Genkai le guiñó el ojo a Yuusuke - Ejme... si, es verdad. Bien... yo...- decía Yuusuke mientras revolvía por algún lado de sus pantalones en busca de una cajita.- estem... yo...- mirando a Keiko a los ojos-... me preguntaba ...no es que ...pero...-finalmente encontró la cajita y la abrió frente a Keiko - yo no se si tu... supongo...pero.  
- Ay, Yuusuke - Keiko vio la cajita abierta, que mostraba dos anillos de oro. Era el deseo mas profundo luego de su espera tan ardua.- lo que sea que quieras decir, acepto!.- Keiko se abalanzó sobre Yuusuke y lo besó discretamente.  
- Bravoo Urameshi! Al fin cumpliste!-gritó entusiasmado Kuwabara.  
- Eso significa que se van a casar?-dijo Yukina sonriendo con un grado de duda.  
- Claro! No solo eso, el resto de sus vidas estarán unidos y tendrán hijos -explicó Shizuru a la koorime, que no comprendía tradiciones ningen- tu también algún día tendrás una declaración de ese tipo.  
- En serio? -se sonrojó Yukina, mirando esquivamente a Kuwabara, quien se congeló ante esa situación.  
- Vaya! Es más experta que el mismo Kuwabara- murmuró Kurama para Shizuru quien afirmó con la cabeza en una sonrisa cómplice y socarrona. - Bueno, ahora soy yo quien va a dar novedades - Tu también te casas hermana? Pero con quién? No tienes primero que conseguir novio?-comentó con malicia Kuwabara.  
- Cállate, idiota. Yo no me caso, pero quería decirles que me voy de viaje al exterior. Un trabajo muy importante. Por 5 años no volveré, sin embargo estaré en contacto con ustedes, quiero que cada uno se cuide mucho, si?  
- Aaayyy, hermanita! Como no me habías dicho antes? -su hermano comentó con pena.  
- Estuve muy preocupada pensando en quien te ordenará la casa, te cocinará y te cuidará mientras yo no esté -Kurama abrió los ojos, recordando esa charla en la playa y pensó para sí: 'no querrá que yo haga todo eso? O si!', pero para su alivio, Shizuru clavó los ojos en Yukina.- yo no he podido encontrar nadie que te ayude Kazuma, y no se que hacer. Ese trabajo es muy bueno y no deseo perder la oportunidad, pero no se con quién dejarte.  
- Ah, hermanita, yo me puedo.  
- Tu no te puedes nada, si la ultima vez que quisiste cocinar soba quemaste las cortinas de la cocina...- todos los presentes rieron ante el comentario, sumiendo a Kuwabara en una situación embarazosa que lo ruborizó por completo.  
- Ah...no te preocupes Shizuru, si quieres, yo puedo cuidar de Kuwabara -dijo Yukina sonriendo y apiadándose del joven.  
- Ah, me harías un gran favor, así si podría estar tranquila en el exterior.-sonrió la hermana - Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiinaaaaaaaaaa-Kuwabara estaba llorando de la emoción. Tener a Yukina todos los días en su vida era lo mejor que le habría pasado. Qué experta que era su hermana.  
- Maestra Genkai, solo que no se como haré para...- dijo la koorime a la anciana.  
- No te preocupes Yukina, yo me manejo perfectamente sola en el templo. Tu no tenias a donde ir y por eso te acogí, pero si tienes un nuevo hogar, y más cómodo, por su cercanía a la ciudad, lo mejor es que lo aceptes!- sonrió al sabia mujer, sabiendo que esto aceleraría la relación entre esos dos.  
- Y tu que dices, Kurama!-cuestionó Yuusuke.  
- No, yo no me caso ni voy a ir a vivir con Kuwabara!.- todos sonrieron con la gracia. Hacía tiempo que no compartían el sentido de humor de Kurama, debido a esas ausencias largas causadas por el torneo.  
- Vamos, que harás de tu vida?  
- Si, lo estuve pensando en los últimos días del torneo. Regreso para quedarme, aquí está todo lo que quiero. Iré a trabajar con mi padrastro, tal vez estudie idiomas y viaje por algún lugar -comentó lúdicamente, con un guiño a Kuwabara.  
- Mm, está bien. Yo también debería trabajar -comentó en voz alta Yuusuke- pero debería terminar los estudios. Mierda! Y yo que quería empezar a entrenar - Entrenar?-gritó Keiko -estás loco? Apenas llegas y ya quieres entrenar? Pero para qué?  
- En tres años.. habrá un nuevo tor.  
- Queeeeeeeeeeeee? Y piensas dejarme dos años más sola?. De esa no te espero! Ni te atrevas!  
Keiko comenzó a tomar una coloración roja de ira, mientras Yuusuke miraba a los otros en busca de ayuda, pero nadie quería hacer nada, esa vez, Keiko tenia completa razón.  
- realmente son un matrimonio perfecto -dijo la sabia Genkai sorbiendo el poco té que le quedaba. La medianoche se presentó. El grupo estaba cansado y feliz, las cosas comenzaban a adquirir un orden ameno.  
Todos dejaron el departamento de Yuusuke menos Keiko, y se dirigieron para sus viviendas. Shizuru invito a Genkai y Yukina a su casa, para que no hicieran el largo viaje al templo a esas horas de la noche.

Kurama caminaba de regreso a su casa, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido. Tenia razón Kuwabara, muchas cosas habían pasado en poco tiempo, y todo de tal forma, que era difícil de recordar.

-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Capítulo 3

Ah! De regreso a este mundo. MI mundo. Esta brisa incomparable de tranquilidad y falta de tiempo. Ningenkai. Realmente es mi mundo.  
Afirmo lo de Genkai, hemos tomado cada uno su propio destino. Yuusuke y Keiko, que futuro! Ja ja, pobres niños tener un padre así, pero Keiko hará lo imposible para que no les influencie. Kuwabara será un gran profesional y logrará conquistar a Yukina, si es que ya no lo está!. Si lo supiera Hiei. Jajajaja  
La brisa se detuvo Hiei. No me imagino el odio en su rostro al saber la noticia. Pobre. Como estará él?. Mokuro deberá tenerlo como un rey. De seguro.- sonrió entre pensamientos.

Kurama se estaba acercando a su casa, pero no deseó ingresar. Prefirió sentarse en la entrada de la puerta, y observar el cielo y la luna. Algo había perdido.  
- Mm. Y que hay de ti, Kurama? no has ingresado a una universidad, es una pena. Tu si que tienes capacidad!  
- Ee, pero no me interesa. Trabajaré con mi padrastro.  
- Eso sólo  
Recordó las palabras. Eso sólo?. Por un instante se sintió angustiado, y abandonado por algo.  
será un proceso, supongo se dijo a si mismo, recordando que a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Yomi, él sentía que había abandonado su forma youko para siempre.  
Si él abandonaba su forma youko... abandonaría sus memorias, y de alguna forma, este hecho, le daba la razón en pensar que no destruiría completamente la figura del youko en su ser, por mucho que lo quisiera. Su alma de youko y la de shuuichi estaban fusionadas para siempre. Por más que lo deseara el zorro permanecería con él. Al menos, sus forma más profunda, la forma espiritual de ese antiguo demonio.  
Esto representaba que no había tal abandono. Entonces cual era la causa de ese sentimiento tan extraño y apesadumbrado?. Acaso la vida humana.  
Se estremeció un poco. Sacudió su cabeza intentando convencerse de que esa sensación era solo producto de ese aislamiento que estaba realizando en pos de sus seres queridos. Se persuadió esa noche con la idea de que el youko y shuuichi eran dos personas diferentes. Dos viviendo en un cuerpo. Profundamente surgió una leve tristeza. El youko nunca le dejaría sentir más de lo que le ha permitido sin herir. Esa era una verdad.

Hundido en sus pensamientos no se percató que la puerta se abrió. -shuuichi, hijo! Ocurre algo?  
- kasan! -dijo Kurama sorprendido.  
- Porqué no has entrado? No llevaste las llaves?- comentó Shiori tan delicadamente - No, kasan, solo me senté a apreciar la noche. No es bella? Ven, siéntate conmigo. - la madre, en su camisón cubierto por una yukata delgada, obedeció.  
- Si, muy bella. Linda luna, pero está más pálida que de costumbre, no te parece hijo?  
- No, madre. No sueles verla muy seguido, verdad? -le sonrió tiernamente. - Ja ja -se alegró shiori con esa sonrisa heredada a shuuichi- tienes razón. Pero puedo asegurar que tu estás más pálido que de costumbre. Que te ocurre hijo? - Ah, kaasan Kurama abrazó a su madre por la cintura apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Shiori notó la tristeza de su hijo, y lo abrazó fuertemente. Algo ocurría con él.  
- hijo mío, la soledad destruye mucho, lo sabes?- acotó persuadida por su intuición.  
Kurama continuaba aniñado en el abrazo de su madre. Soledad. Tal vez era eso. Tal vez no. Notó que la dulce y suave mano de Shiori acariciaba lentamente sus cabellos, descubriéndole el rostro. Era tan sentimental. Gracias a ella, el youko comprendió el amor de una madre, y le condescendió abrir el corazón a la amistad. Hasta ese entonces, el youko solo desconfiaba del mundo. No creía en nada ni en nadie, solo en él mismo. Soledad. si, tal vez sea soledad, ese rasgo adquirido del youko pensó. - no lo se kasan. No lo se.  
- Ay, shuuichi!  
Y ambos se quedaron abrazados, sintiendo las caricias de su madre que tan dócilmente arreglaba su cabello.  
- hijo, si necesitas hablar, sabes que aquí estoy.-comentó en un suspiro, con leve amargor.  
- Gracias kaasan, lo se. Eso es algo que siempre se.  
Shiori sonrió levemente y se separó de Kurama, solo lo suficiente para poder ver esos ojos verdes profundos y tristes, que habían atravesado casi 18 inviernos, y le besó la frente.  
- vamos Shuuichi, ve a la cama y descansa.  
Ambos se levantaron e ingresaron a la casa.  
Kurama se puso el pijama y se recostó sobre la cama, viendo a través de la ventana abierta.

Una ventana. Abierta!. Puedo salir y huir. Pero de qué?. Esta sensación no desparecerá con solo huir. Que es?. Será que algo me está aprisionando? O soy yo?. Quiero liberarme de esta sensación...pero como?

Se volteó en la cama, dispuesto a dormir, cuando escuchó:  
- Zorro idiota!  
Kurama se incorporó de golpe y observó alrededor. No había nada ni nadie. Afinó la visión para observar el árbol frente a su habitación, pero solo había brisa caliente meneando las hojas del árbol con gran serenidad.  
Tranquilizado, se sentó a los pies de la cama, apoyando la espalda sobre la pared, cruzando sus brazos sobre sus pecho.  
que me está ocurriendo?. Este proceso de abandono será más duro de lo que imaginaba.  
Y se acurrucó en sí mismo, trayendo para sí las rodillas.

-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Capítulo 4

-señor, estoy oliendo un humano por el este.  
- otro? Mierda, es que no hacen más que caer en el Makai?  
Hiei comandaba la patrulla principal. Realmente no era un buen trabajo, pero al menos, estaba en su mundo.  
- que hacemos con él? - le dijo un demonio cíclope, al señalar a un humano inconsciente.  
- Hn. Tráiganlo, y no lo lastimen.  
Llevaron al humano al laboratorio especial, donde una sesión de hipnosis impartida por Hiei determinaría en él la sensación de que dicho evento, en caso de recordarlo, solo sería bajo la forma de un sueño extraño.  
- listo, devuélvanlo a la frontera.  
- Si señor.

Las cosas estaban en orden incluso para Hiei. La patrulla lo entretenía bastante, y lo combinaba con un entrenamiento brioso impartido por la propia Mokuro. Cada vez perfeccionaba más su arte del dragón, al igual que su espada, pero no podía alcanzar el poder de Mokuro. Ni tampoco lo deseaba.  
Como ella misma le había dicho en aquél enfrentamiento, no habría necesidad de darle sentido a la vida con el argumento de desear vencerla. El sentido de su existencia debía ser otorgado por otra cosa. Pero qué.  
Recordó el enfrentamiento con Shigure. Sino hubiera sido por Mokuro, ésa habría sido su última lucha. Digna, pero sin placer alguno. Estaba completo, ya había encontrado a su hermana, y esa perla preciosa que le daba tranquilidad y paz, a pesar de no ser la propia. Realmente no comprendía como había llegado a ese punto de desdén. Solo respiraba porque no tenía otra cosa para hacer. Vivir esperando que algo le diera sentido a su vida, hasta que no pudo aguardar más. Y allí fue cuando, sin pensar en su dragón negro ni en estrategias efectivas, se lanzó contra ese adversario, una especie de maestro para él, sólo con la espada, dispuesto a morir y matar en el mismo instante, en el mismo momento, sin más nada que acotar. Y no había sentido nada. Solo alivio, cuando ya arrodillado en el suelo veía su sangre expandirse, y fue entonces, que Mokuro le devolvió la perla. Fue un reto, el reto de vivir teniendo otro tipo de fin. Ya no más odio, ni rencor, ni abandono. Un fin diferente. Quizás el equilibrio?. No lo sabía. Pero era un objetivo por el cual debería aprender mucho.  
- que trabajo sin gracia -las palabras lo arrebataron de sus pensamientos - si, no se como Mokuro aceptó hacer esto, es humillante.- tres demonios hablaban entre sí. Todos pertenecían a la patrulla de Mokuro.  
- Cállense! Si hemos perdido debemos aceptar las reglas - dijo el tercer demonio, ese que había servido a Mokuro por más de 150 años. Realmente era un fiel seguidor.  
- Pero es que no comprendo, si Mokuro hubiera expandido su poder al 100 nada de esto hubiera pasado y sería actualmente la líder.  
- No. Todo el poder que vieron es el que tenía.  
- Que? - preguntó el demonio más alejado, mientras Hiei observaba la situación sin pronunciar palabra alguna.  
- Mokuro es un ser controlado espiritualmente. En peleas pacíficas, como la del torneo, su poder es reducido al 50. Ese fue el máximo poder que veremos en ella. Es realmente una pena.

Hiei ingresó al cuarto de Mokuro. Ella lo observó y sonrió.  
- pasa algo, Hiei?  
- Nada, que es aburrido el trabajo.  
- Si quieres, puedes regresar al Ningenkai.  
- Está bien, lo haré si lo necesito.

Hiei esbozó una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. Mokuro comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ese carácter mal llevado y cínico. Todo lo que hacía Hiei era defenderse con una barrera extrema, para evitar ser lastimado. Después de todo, solo era un niño que la vida lo había golpeado duramente.

Mokuro se incorporó en su aposento, y miró a Hiei, que estaba sentado en la silla, con sus pies sobre la mesa.  
- ahhhff, no aprendes Hiei.  
- Que? -le dijo mirándola por el ribete del ojo.  
- Saca tus sucios pies de la mesa.  
- Cierra el pico.  
- Ahff, y bien? -suspiró enojosamente.  
- Y bien qué? - Mokuro salió de su cómoda cama y se acercó a Hiei sentándose frente a él. Dio un golpe rudo a los pies de éste, los cuales cayeron precipitadamente de la mesa.- Oye!idiota! cuidado!-gritó Hiei.  
- Ah? Acaso te lastimé? - preguntó irónicamente Mokuro, sonriendo por los ataques de caprichos que surgían en ese medio-koorime.  
- Qué quieres Mokuro?. - la voz de Hiei se calmó. Sabía que ella estaba buscando algo.  
- Hace tiempo que estamos trabajando juntos Hiei. Sería bueno comenzar, no?  
- Comenzar que?- miró a un costado.  
- O aún es demasiado temprano...? no lo recuerdas.? En la lucha.  
- Hn.  
- Tenemos que eliminar todo residuo de dolor. Solo así podremos darle un sentido nuevo a nuestras vidas. esa piedra drenó todo el odio que solía tener en mis objetivos. Ella me dio paz y serenidad, y esclareció mi mente de tal forma, que permitió la reflexión objetiva. Es muy cálida, a pesar de venir de una koorime. Es extraño pero tiene un brillo pálido, casi triste -Mokuro se acercó a Hiei y pasando una mano por su cuello sacó las dos piedras escondidas por su estola blanca y gabán negro, y las posó sobre su mano- me resulta increíble que una simple piedra pueda resumir en si misma tantos estados emocionales.  
- Por eso valen tanto.  
- Pero no son como las otras piedras...las de las otras koorime.  
- Estas encierran parte de la energía del bebé al que le corresponde.  
- Tanto puede hacer esa energía para darle un brillo tan.  
- Prohibido?  
- No, extraño. Fuera de su naturaleza gélida.  
- Hn - Hiei sonrió. Recordó las infinidades de veces que había pensado lo mismo cuando décadas atrás quedaba concentrado horas mirando su piedra, viendo su brillo, y disfrutando del placer que le daba.- eso es porque ambas piedras son de niños prohibidos.  
- Como así?  
- Mi madre sabía que sus hijos no iban a ser bienvenidos en su país. Pero a pesar de eso, tenía la esperanza de convencer a las viejas del lugar. Al nacer y descubrir que uno de sus hijos era de naturaleza invertida, y que su protección era el fuego y no el hielo, lloró las lágrimas sabiendo el destino que nos depararía, el horror de no poder criarnos, de morir, y de pensar que sus hijos también agonizarían en un país frío como ese. Sus lágrimas solo sintetizaron ese sentimiento de abandono, de frustración, de saber su muerte próxima, con la esperanza de que las cosas no tomaran ese rumbo. Ella no era como esas viejas, sintió demás para su raza.- Hiei bajó su vista y la fijó en las perlas, que Mokuro aún sostenía con su mano-  
- Comprendo. Hiei, no tienes deseos de volver a tu tierra? Ya no tienes odio.- le preguntó absorta en las perlas.  
- No lo se. Por más que vaya allí, las cosas no cambiarán su forma ya fijada.  
- Puede ser, pero tal vez, logres redefinirlas.  
- No hay nada que hacer - Hiei se levantó y tomó las perlas de la mano de Mokuro. Eligió la suya y se la ofreció a Mokuro.  
- Qué haces, Hiei?  
- Tu aún deseas esta perla. No te la estoy dando, que te quede claro, solo te la presto. Termina de sanarte con ella.  
- No la aceptaré Hiei.  
- No te la estoy dando. Es MIA, no lo olvides. Prefiero que la tengas en lugar de estar mirándome permanentemente.  
- Ja ja ja, me la das porque te molesta ser visto? Ja ja ja, resultas más sensible de lo que imaginaba.  
- Cierra la boca! - dijo Hiei de mal grado, arrojándole la piedra a Mokuro, quien la capturó en el aire con gracia.  
- Pero dime una cosa Hiei... durante la pelea no hay sentimientos, verdad?  
- Si, así es.  
- Si tuvieras que pelear con tu hermana?  
- Eso nunca sucederá.  
- Pero si sucede? Que harías? - Hiei frunció el ceño y observó a Mokuro.  
- No se que pretendes, pero ten la seguridad de que eso nunca sucederá.

Hiei se incorporó y salió del cuarto.  
- aún es muy temprano para decir todo, Hiei. Demasiado temprano.- Mokuro se recostó en su cama, suspendiendo delante de sí ese collar, observándolo embelesada.  
una piedra que sintetizó la vida y la muerte con la esperanza y la frustración. Y esa es la energía de Hiei?. Que terco. Un niño de hielo muerto, desesperado por controlar el fuego y la vida. Já, que ironía.

-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Capítulo 5

Ya hacía un mes que Yuusuke había regresado. Consiguió un trabajo de baja categoría en la empresa del padrastro de Kurama. Éste había influenciando a Hatanaka para contratar a su amigo. Le había dicho que si bien no era muy cortés o no tenía maneras de ser muy políticamente correctas, era un gran emprendedor y de una perseverancia indiscutible. Con esos argumentos, Hatanaka accedió al pedido de su hijastro. Siempre tendría tiempo de despedir inoperantes, mas las cosas no resultaron tan mal. Era cierto. Yuusuke era arduo trabajador aunque siempre maldiciendo por eso. Igual que en los entrenamientos. Gustaba de ejercitar, pero blasfemaba sin parar.  
Yuusuke ahora tenía una responsabilidad. El casamiento se llevaría a cabo en unas semanas, y Keiko había resuelto casi todo.  
La madre de Yuusuke le escribió una carta pidiéndole disculpas al no poder asistir a su casamiento, por estar en el exterior con su nuevo novio, pero que le dejaba la casa a él y a su futura esposa. Yuusuke maldijo al leer eso.  
- que? O sea que mi madre piensa permanecer el resto de su vida afuera?  
- Bueno Yuusuke no te alteres - le decía tiernamente Keiko.  
Después de todo, su madre no le era del todo indiferente. La amaba, pero a su manera. Y él sabía que ella lo quería, también a su modo. La fecha ya había sido determinada y las invitaciones fueron entregadas.  
La fiesta se realizaría en el templo de Genkai. Yuusuke quería invitar a algunos demonios amigos.

La ceremonia se hizo en la ciudad. Allí sólo asistieron los padres de Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kurama, Shizuru, que en dos días iría al exterior, y Genkai.  
Keiko estaba vestida de blanco llevada por su padre, y Yuusuke nervioso en el otro extremo de la iglesia observándola.  
El ritual se realizó a través de la religión cristiana y la shiinto.  
A la noche sería la fiesta en el templo.

Poco a poco llegaron todos al santuario. Incluso Botan, que pidió disculpas por Koenma, pero se encontraba muy ocupado por aquellos lados. Los que habían asistido a la ceremonia, estaban ya presente. Comenzó la música funcional entre conversaciones dispares de los invitados. La novia era felicitada de mil maneras, lo mismo que el novio.  
Jin, touya, tsuzuki y los otros habían llegado. Hokushin y los demás seguidores del hijo de Raizen también se hicieron presentes, siendo fugaces en su visita, puesto que solo le dieron la felicitación a su líder y esposa.  
Keiko quedó sorprendida de la gran cantidad de servidores que tenía Yuusuke.  
- mira Keiko, cualquier cosa que suceda, les puedes decir a ellos, que todos te ayudarán, verdad muchachos!  
- Por supuesto señor!- el grupo se reverenció.  
Keiko había sonreído ante las inclinaciones respetuosas de los mismos ante Yuusuke, un joven desenfadado y sin el menor tipo de idea de lo que representaba el protocolo.  
Y así pasó la noche. Genkai tomaba té tranquilamente y observaba al grupo reír tan ameno.  
solo un año de paz. Que será lo que vendrá  
-maestra Genkai, discúlpeme, pero gustaría de acompañarla?  
- claro, Kurama, siéntate. - Genkai señaló con la mano el lugar del suelo del templo donde podían asistir a la fiesta en una distancia apreciable.  
- linda reunión, no?-finalmente comentó Genkai - ee, todos están muy divertidos, incluso jin y sus amigos... nunca me los hubiera imaginado en una festividad ningen!  
- Son buenos muchachos. Como van tus asuntos Kurama?  
- Bien, mucho trabajo, pero bien.  
- Y youko?  
- Mn? Como... es que ... usted maestra sabe?  
- Yuusuke me ha comentado algo, pero se nota mucho el cambio.  
- Cambio? Acaso...- el pelirrojo fijó la vista en el vaso que sostenía con sake.  
- Si, estás extraño Kurama, realmente no deseas hablar?  
- Ee, tal vez debería... pero... es que no comprendo.  
- Siempre buscas comprender todo, no?. Que es lo que te atormenta?  
- No lo sé muy bien, todo comenzó cuando tomé la decisión de regresar definitivamente para el Ningenkai. Empecé a tener un vacío en mi pecho... como angustia.  
- Has intentado cambiar tu forma nuevamente?  
- No, ya no puedo más. Youko se ha extinguido de mi.  
- Eso es imposible.- firmemente comento Genkai, y Kurama solo la observó con calma- tu eres Kurama, eres ese youko. El humano es solo una excusa para estar aquí. El humano solo te sirvió para ver el lado bueno del Ningenkai. Todo lo demás es youko. Probablemente abandonaras su forma, para arraigarse a la carne humana.  
- Y esta sensación?  
- Es difícil de explicar. Puede ser debida a varias causas. Pero ... dime, te sientes libre.  
Kurama se sorprendió. Habría esperado cualquier interrogación menos aquella. Libertad. Eso era lo que le inspiraba la ventana abierta. Ganas de huir. Pero de qué?. Dejó de observar a la maestra para bajar la vista y concentrarse en el suelo, con el verde césped crecido. Cerró sus ojos y una imagen se esfumó. Un youko encadenado. Suspiró, alzando su vista a la luna, que emergía por entre los pinos del templo.  
Era eso?. Libertad. Le faltaba eso.  
- Kurama? Tengo razón.  
- Si, maestra. Debe ser eso.  
- Bien, al menos sabes que la causa es una cadena. La tarea más difícil ahora es descubrirla... o descubrirlas.  
- Piensa maestra, que son más de una.  
- Los humanos vivimos entre cadenas. La primera de ellas es el cuerpo, atado a necesidades básicas, desde comer, respirar, hasta curarlo. Las otras suelen ser menos evidentes, pero atan más fuertes.  
- Maestra, que cadenas tiene de ese tipo?  
- Ja, ja, ya no más. Solo me quedan las naturales. A las otras, aprendí a romperlas. Tu deberás aprender como humano a vivir con ellas o sin ellas, pero a vivir de alguna u otra forma.  
Kurama la observó callado. Podría ser que la anciana dijera alguna verdad escondida.

-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Capítulo 6

-Shuuchi, hijo, se te hace tarde!  
Un grito delicado provenía de la planta baja. Kurama abrió lentamente los ojos hallándose en la revuelta cama. Hacía tiempo que no quedaba dormido de forma tan intensa que no escuchara el despertador. Lentamente se incorporó en la cama, y notó que su pijama estaba hecho jirones.  
rayos, otra vez pensó para sí mismo. Su otro lado buscaba desesperadamente encontrar la forma de liberarse de ese cuerpo humano, de esas reglas que se había impuesto. El abandono del youko significó hundir en lo más profundo de su ser a un zorro con ansias de libertad. Genkai tenia razón. Él debería aprender el duro arte de vivir con cadenas, tal cual como los humanos lo hacían.  
Observó su escritorio. Allí estaban los recuerdos de su época de alumno, con mayor libertad que ahora. Los estudios nunca habían representado un problema. No demandaban ni tiempo ni espacio. Solo los hacía. En esa época, sin embargo, había algo más que libertad.  
vaya, ya hace 6 meses que todo es como antes pensó para sí mismo. El verano había finalizado, y estaban en la época más agonizante del Ningenkai. El otoño. Kurama no apreciaba mucho esa estación. Podía ver el color de la muerte, del desdén, de la frustración en todos los vegetales. Los amarronados y amarillos árboles caían rendidos a las inclemencias del tiempo. De deshojaban lentamente, día tras día, resignados a su propio destino de muerte. El pelirrojo reflexionó, al fijar su mirada en ese árbol que siempre se mostraba tan bello frente a su ventana. Ese cerezo, que ahora sólo le daba su desnudez como ofrenda, casi muerto.  
Algo está agonizando en mi. Acaso todos los humanos sienten esa agonía tan lenta con el pasar de los días.  
deslizó su mano por sobre sus cabellos y los lanzó hacia atrás. Se incorporó de la cama y comenzó a cambiar el pijama destruido por las ropas de trabajo. Trajes y corbatas.  
Bajó rápidamente a la cocina y se encontró con la dulce sonrisa de su madre.  
- Shuuichi, como has amanecido hoy?  
- Bien, kaasan, y tu? -le entregó la misma sonrisa que ella le había dado. Ella era una de las pocas cosas que no agonizaba aún.  
- Bien, hijo. - No debiste dejarme dormir hasta tan tarde.  
- Pero Hatanaka me dijo que no había problema si ibas un poco tarde. Has trabajado mucho, y el cansancio te agota. -Kurama asintió resignado a la explicación con la cual quería engañarse a sí mismo.

Kurama abandonó la casa y se dirigió a la empresa.  
Allí pasaba horas frente al ordenador llevando la administración de la misma. Ese lugar estaba lleno de personas que pasaban la gran mayoría del día en un lugar al que aborrecían, solo para vivir. Era irónico. Vivir solo para eso.  
- señor Minamino? Se encuentra bien? - le dijo una suave voz al encontrarle pensativo y lejano.  
- Ee, si, solo una distracción, disculpe señorita...señorita?  
- Ah, perdón, soy nueva, me llamo Sato Matsumi, la antigua secretaria fue dada de licencia por su enfermedad.  
- Ah! Que le ocurrió?  
- No se sabe, una enfermedad desconocida hasta el momento. Usted no sabe nada? Es usted un dirigente!- Kurama frunció el ceño ante tal descortesía, pero no dijo nada.  
- Trajo las carpetas del balance?  
- Si, aquí las tiene. Y perdóneme. - ella le sonrió con disculpas. Kurama las aceptó, tal vez habría más personas tensas como él.

El día finalizó. Sólo pudo saludar superficialmente a Yuusuke quien corría para tomar el bus. Desde la fiesta, no había sabido de nadie más. Su vida social se había marchitado...como siempre le acontecía en otoño.  
Prefirió regresar a su casa caminando, sin esperar a Hatanaka.  
Esas cadenas lo estaban destruyendo lentamente. Pero no solo eran los grilletes de la vida lo que lo ataban. Había otra cosa que le afectaba.  
Vio un banco vacío, en una plaza desolada. No iba a ser mala idea descansar ahí hasta que su mente se aquietara un poco. - aaayyy! Shuuichi! Shuuichiiii!  
Kurama vio de soslayo, y descubrió a un grupo de chicas acercándosele como en su época de estudiante. Pero no solo fue un recuerdo, sino que eran ellas, las mismas chicas crecidas que lo acosaban diariamente en su escuela.  
- chicas? Como están? Hace tiempo!  
- Aaayy! Shuuichi, en serio! Cuanto tiempo! Te visité, pero nunca te hallaba. Que pasó?  
- Aah, mucho trabajo.  
- Ah? Y donde trabajas? - dijeron las jóvenes al unísono.  
- Eso no importa! - se apresuró a comentar cuando descubrió las intenciones de las chicas en el mirar pícaro de cada una de ellas.  
- Ay, Shuuichi, tienes novia? - el silencio se estableció de súbito.  
que hago? Si les digo que no, nunca me abandonarán, si les miento... van a querer confirmación...aarrghh  
- déjenlo en paz! - gritó una voz muy sensual y femenina. - soy yo, no lo molesten. Está ocupado. - la joven chica miró al grupo esperando reacción.- me podrían dejar a solas con él, debo hablar.  
Las mozuelas quedaron sorprendidas. Era una mujer muy bella, vestida de traje, sin que por ello, le quedara extremadamente masculino. Sus cabellos blancos le caían hasta la cintura.  
El grupo se despidió del pelirrojo y caminaron hasta que la masa se extinguiera en el horizonte de la calle. Solo entonces Kurama pudo ver quién era la mujer que le había salvado de mentir o de ser eternamente agobiado.  
- señorita Sato! - sorprendido acotó.  
- No se preocupe Minamino, yo no soy como ellas, simplemente le salvé de ese atosigante acoso infantil.  
- Ja ja ja , muchas gracias, ciertamente me ha librado.  
- No es nada, me extraña que usted esté a estas horas por la plaza, está muy fea como para apreciarla, no le parece?  
- Usted es rudamente sincera -sonrió amable Kurama, mientras hacía una señal de invitación a la joven albina, para sentarse a su lado.  
- Mn? Eso es un insulto? O un halago?- dijo traviesamente mientras se acomodaba en el banco.  
- Lo que usted guste! - Vaya! Ya son las ocho. Y bien? No me dijo que hacía por estos lados?  
- Descansar y observar. No es nada de raro.  
- Pero lo es cuando la plaza está tan muerta.  
- Puedo preguntarle algo, Sato?  
- Mmnn, no, no tengo novio... - sonrió cínicamente. Kurama rió de la situación. Había olvidado ese humor que lentamente lo comenzaba a abandonar.  
- No, no es eso. Quisiera saber cuál es su objetivo en la vida? Si no le molesta comentármelo - se disculpó el pelirrojo, mientras recordó esa misma pregunta dirigirse a si mismo en el penúltimo enfrentamiento, hacia más de 6 meses atrás.  
- No tendrá usted fiebre? Realmente esos planteamientos son más bien para suicidas!. - lo miró con curiosidad, y le tomó una mano, dándola vuelta para ver sus muñecas-  
- Que hace Sato?  
- Perdone - lo soltó suavemente- quería cerciorarme si usted ya había pensado en alguna locura.  
- Tampoco es una pregunta suicida.- comentó Kurama cerrando sus ojos en una expresión seria.  
- No, pero cuando es cuestionada a más de uno mismo, es por algo. Esa pregunta es muy personal. Y en esa misma intimidad debe ser respondida. Cuando sale los límites del cuerpo, y se repite ante toda persona que se le presenta, es señal de que necesita una respuesta que no coincida con la propia, o en el peor de los casos, conseguir una simple respuesta ajena, ya que internamente se carece de ella.  
- Y como sabes tanto de eso?  
- Yo misma - sonrió amargamente- vivo en esa agonía. En un constante preguntar sin respuesta. Se lo que busca señor Minamino, pero créame, en mi no lo encontrará, porque yo aún sigo buscando.  
- Sus muñecas ya fueron...- preguntó con temor buscando observar las manos de la joven albina.  
- No solo ellas... pero olvide eso. Por ahora mi objetivo de vida es mantenerme viva para descubrir esa razón. Déjeme aconsejarle, haga lo mismo, y evada al máximo la soledad. Ella es la que nos enloquece.  
- Sufre usted con la soledad?  
- Acaso quien no?- la joven se incorporó del banco y lanzó una mirada fría a Kurama. Solo en ese momento se percató de que los ojos de esa mujer eran grises. Un gris perlado y pálido. - mañana tendremos que madrugar, señor Minamino, perdóneme, pero continuemos la charla en otro momento, si, adiós.  
Kurama observó esa figura desvanecerse en la cada vez más oscura calle.  
Meditó en la penumbra, percatándose que había más espíritus condenados de los que se imaginaba, y que todos agonizaban, lentamente. - kuraaaamaaaa!- de súbito giró su rostro hacia el dueño de la voz escandalosa. Esbozó una sonrisa amena al ver una pareja acercándosele.  
- Kuwabara, Yukina!  
- Que rayos haces aquí Kurama, en la penumbra?- dijo preocupado el joven alto.  
- Nada, solo meditando. Es bueno.  
- Vaaaa. Como quieras...- Kurama se percató que ambos estaban con las manos dadas. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido, pero su vida no había notado los cambios que había traído para el resto.  
- Ah? Y esto? Kuwabara, lo has logrado?- comentó con una sonrisa elegante y pícara. - Que vergüenza! - Yukina se ruborizó.  
- Naaa! Que no! Yukina!-miró al pelirrojo- Kurama! Nosotros ya lo hemos decidido.  
- También? Vaya, mis felicitaciones.  
- Gracias -dijo la koorime aún avergonzada- pero, yo aún no le contesto del todo.  
- Como? -el pelirrojo preguntó sorprendido, mientras observó el rostro disgustado de Kuwabara.  
- Si, esta chica se volvió loca! Quiere invitar a la ceremonia a Hiei! Y no me dice porqué!  
- Ya te expliqué Kazuma! Es un amigo nuestro, y muchas veces me ha salvado - sonrió para Kurama.  
El pelirrojo comprendió repentinamente. La jovencita resultó saber más de lo que aparentaba.  
-no te preocupes Yukina, cuando tenga un tiempo iré al Makai y le daré el recado. Pero cuando es la fecha?.

Los jóvenes se quedaron platicando un poco más mientras las horas pasaban. Kurama comprendió que todos lo único que hacían era mitigar la soledad.

-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Capítulo 7

Los meses iban pasando, y el Makai estaba en completo equilibrio.  
Hiei pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando con Mokuro. El arte de la espada se perfeccionaba día a día, mientras que Mokuro sanaba lentamente de sus más profundas heridas.  
- llamas mortales del infierno! - Gritó Hiei lanzando su técnica contra la mujer sonriente.  
- sigues empecinado en el uso del fuego, cierto?  
Mokuro defendió cada golpe. Todos los entrenamientos le sirvieron para descubrir tan profundamente a Hiei, en sus más remotos detalles, en sus pequeños gestos. Lo comenzaba a comprender y a sentir en su esencia. Un niño maldito. Con un destino cruel. Ella sabía lo que era eso. Ambos habían sido sentenciados con la misma espada.  
Hiei quedó agotado al igual que Mokuro. Buscaron la sombra de un árbol y allí quedaron observando el intenso azul del cielo.  
- Hiei, es increíble como has mejorado.  
- Lo mismo digo.  
- Ja ja ja, se te olvida quien ha vencido? - lo miró de soslayo - Tu no has dicho que olvidara? -irónicamente contestó - De acuerdo. Toma - le extendió la mano a Hiei devolviéndole la joya de lágrima.  
- Te alivió.  
- Si. Y mucho. También me hizo comprender un par de cosas - Hiei la observó curioso- crees que sea bueno que te quedes aquí?  
- Hn?- se sorprendió - Allá tienes más que aquí.  
- No puedo regresar.  
- Porqué?  
- ...-Hiei miró a un costado, evadiendo la mirada acusadora de su compañera.  
- ah, orgulloso de mierda! Eso es lo que eres después de todo. Niño malcriado.  
- Cállate! - dijo con el ceño fruncido y mirando amenazadoramente a Mokuro. Ella estaba a su costado, apoyada en sus manos. Mientras que Hiei descansaba sobre el tronco del árbol. Mokuro se tranquilizó y lo miró amablemente.  
- Hiei, regresa. Puedes decirle a tu hermana la verdad.  
- No!  
- Pero, porque no lo deseas. Kurama te libró de mantener esa paga. Shigure fue vencido, y con él, el costo de la operación fue remunerado. Él te libro de eso.  
- Kurama solo ganó por sí mismo.  
- No estoy tan segura...tu si? - lo miró con ironía.- tu sabes como es en realidad Kurama? - le inquirió sagazmente. Hiei la miró sorprendido.  
- Y acaso tu lo conoces?  
- Tu confías en él como en nadie.  
- Él siempre ha sido muy leal al grupo. Sin embargo, esta ves solo ganó por orgullo.  
- No. Se liberó de todo lo que era dañino. Los youko no son de fiar, y menos él. Ese youko podría haberlos traicionado siempre. Lo hizo con yomi en su tiempo... que lo detuvo esta vez?  
- Su madre.  
- Tal vez, pero más que eso, fue su parte humana. Renunció a todo poder para lograr proteger lo que quiere, y venció. Abandona tu orgullo, y no te dañes más Hiei.  
- Mokuro...yo...- dijo confundido.  
- No te preocupes. Si necesito tu ayuda, te enviaré un mensajero.- Hiei sonrió cínicamente. Recordó una pregunta siempre evadida.  
- Tienes razón. Quizás en la lucha algo influyan los sentimientos.  
- Vaya, entonces no podrías pelear con tu hermana, cierto?  
- Porqué hace seis meses que no dejas pasar oportunidad para preguntarme la misma cosa?  
- Si no me contestas nunca, no podré pasar a la siguiente.  
- De acuerdo. No, no podría.  
- Entonces regresa, y pasa este tiempo allá, cerca de tus amigos.  
- Que estás tramando?  
- Yo? Nada.  
- Quién entonces?  
- Paranoico! Solo sigue un consejo de alguien que ha vivido más que tu. Tan difícil puede ser?  
- Mokuro... porqué?  
- Ja, ja, porqué allá podrás aprender mejor lo que debas aprender. Tu mismo lo has dicho. Somos incapaces de compartir emociones, porque nunca hemos recibido amor de nadie. Solo hemos vivido alimentados del odio y la venganza. Yo logré eliminar esos malos sentidos, y pude redescubrirme en una paz, gracias a ti Hiei. Me has ayudado mucho. Pero no puedo ayudarte, no de la forma que necesitas. Lo único que puedo hacer es decirte lo mejor. Ve y aprende con quienes debes. Además, después de todo, aún sigues buscando algo... me gustaría que alguna vez me dijeras que es lo último que te falta encontrar... lo harás algún día?  
- Já... tal vez - sonrió irónico.

-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Capítulo 8

Vaya. El Ningenkai apesta. No puedo creer que Mokuro me haya obligado a esto. Que puedo aprender aquí. Rayos. Iré a ver a mi hermana...o no, mejor iré a visitar a Kurama, él me informará de lo que haya pasado durante este tiempo. pensó Hiei mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad.

Allí estaba la casa de los Minamino. Ese cerezo estaba cubierto de nieve. Las calles y las casas estaban completamente blancas. La nevada caía incesante y minúscula frente a él. Añoranzas de su tierra.  
Recordó su última visita al país en busca de su hermana. La tumba de su madre, el sentimiento helado y frío de todas las habitantes del país. Que mentes atrasadas las de allí. Pero su falta de calor las transformaba en muertas vivas, que no necesitaban de nadie para destruirlas, pues ya habían sucumbido.  
Se alejó de sus reflexiones y de un salto posó su pies sobre la rama del cerezo más cercano a la ventana de Kurama.  
No había nadie.  
Trató de sentir la presencia de Kurama. Estaba casi extinta. Hiei se preguntó sino estaría en problemas. El nivel de su ki era más próximo al que solía presentar cuando tenía graves heridas.  
Desconcertado Hiei comenzó su pesquisa a través de la ciudad.  
El ki de su amigo se intensificaba muy levemente, indicio de que se estaba acercando. Todo señalaba a un departamento de la ciudad.  
Cuando logró identificar la ventana, subió a un árbol próximo y vio a través de la misma.  
- que mierda...? - Hiei pronunció viendo la escena, sorprendido.

-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Capítulo 9

Kurama continuó muy apagado. La única persona que preguntaba por su estado anímico era esa joven albina, triste como él, que cada vez se relacionaba más intrínseco con él.  
- señor Minamino, aquí están los balances de la semana.  
- gracias Sato - no se encuentra bien, verdad? - ella lo observó con honda pena.- desearía poder hacer algo por usted.  
- Le agradezco, pero no hay nada que hacer.  
- No diga eso señor... está más triste que de costumbre. Desearía mitigar la soledad conmigo, luego del trabajo, en una cafetería? Le invito un par de cafés?  
- Ja, ja, gracias, pero.  
- No acepto un 'no' por respuesta... así que espéreme luego del trabajo, si? Recuerde que salgo un poco más tarde.  
Esa joven se había transformado en la confidente de Kurama. Desde esa vez que lo había ayudado a desembarazarse de las jovencitas que lo acosaban, había profundizado sus conversaciones.  
Ella le había comentado todos sus miedos. La soledad, el abandono, el no saber quien era. Ella había sido una niña castigada. Desde pequeña quedó sin padres, tras un accidente que le provocó serias heridas en todo el cuerpo, cicatrices que le impedían mostrar sus piernas, sus brazos y cuello. Él recordó esa conversación en un café, luego del trabajo.  
- que? Sato, esa es la causa de que usted se vista tan.  
- masculinamente? Si!. Me es imposible usar esas ropas bellas sin que se note las grotescas cicatrices.  
- Debe haber sido muy duro.  
- Lo sigue siendo. A veces despierto en mi cuarto, con la incertidumbre de saber que hago exactamente en esta vida. Muchas veces tengo miedo de perder los pocos recuerdos que tengo de mis padres. He olvidado sus voces. Sabes lo que es eso? - la joven miraba con lágrimas en los ojos al pelirrojo - no sé muy bien lo que sucedió con mi familia, con mis padres, con mi pasado. Estuve un tiempo en inconsciencia hasta que desperté en el hospital, herida, con esas cicatrices invadiendo todo mi cuerpo, y con médicos desconocidos rodeándome, diciendo que mis padres no podrían acudir a mi pedido.  
Esa noche había llorado sobre el hombro de Kurama. En el fondo el pelirrojo se identificaba con ella. Su pasado perdido, su vida a veces de tonalidades falsas, la soledad... eran dos almas gemelas. O al menos eso parecía.  
Su madre tantas veces le había recomendado que huyera de la soledad, que al menos lo intentara, puesto que no saldría lastimado.  
Kurama sabía que el youko encadenado en su interior nunca le dejaría sentir más de lo que sentía, pero al menos, podría ayudar a alguien a sentirse menos miserable.  
En el fondo, esa mujer le daba una sensación de dejavú difícil de identificar. Abandono, dolor, soledad, cadenas, sufrimiento... libertad... sentimientos tan compartidos.  
Pero el youko no se inmiscuiría con nadie en una relación más profunda. Podría intentarlo. Tal vez ella sería la persona indicada. Podría tratarlo, al menos, por consejo de su madre.  
- oi! Minamino! - una voz suave lo despertó de su meditación. Ella le ofreció una triste sonrisa.  
- Bien, vamos?  
- Si, pero en lugar a la cafetería, que le parece si le invito a cenar?  
- Oye! No quiero más acosos!  
- Ja ja aja - ella sonrió divertida- usted es mi jefe, como piensa? - ella sabía que tendría el permiso. Hatanaka le pidió en muchas oportunidades que ayudara a su hijastro a salir de la soledad que lo entristecía. Ella intuía que la madre estaba muy preocupada, y que por lo tanto, tendría a toda la familia de Minamino a su disposición para presionarlo.

Los jóvenes caminaron hacia un edificio, a medida que la charla se profundizaba.  
- señor Minamino, que gustaría?  
- Lo que usted quiera.  
- Bueno, ya que usted nunca decide...comida italiana?  
- No es una mala oferta!  
- Ja ja aja, bien! venga por aquí.  
Kurama se sorprendió al verse en un departamento arreglado discretamente. No había notado su ingreso al lugar. La joven comenzó a hacer ruidos en la cocina y realizar una ida y venida al salón disponiendo la mesa para la cena.  
- déjeme que le ayude, Sato.  
- De acuerdo. -asintió la joven.  
Kurama le ayudó en todo.  
Al poco tiempo, el aroma de las salsas estaba en el aire, y la comida estaba servida.  
- vaya, pensé que usted compraría la comida!  
- Gracias por el cumplido.  
- Cual? -sonrió Kurama divertido - Por decirme buena cocinera.  
- Es muy sagaz.  
- Gracias de vuelta!  
Kurama observaba el rostro de esa joven y pensaba que tal vez podría intentar mitigar la soledad con ella, como realmente sentía necesidad. No tenía un fuerte sentimiento, pero el simple compañerismo le hacía pasar buenos ratos a su lado. A final de cuentas, ambos eran almas en pena.  
El café fue servido en el sofá. La charla estaba sutilmente arraigada a los pensamientos de Kurama.  
- y siento la falta de libertad... - libertad? Cuál?- había preguntado la chica - una libertad que hace tiempo no siento. Un deseo de librarme de unas cadenas que no logro identificar - miró tristemente a la joven- cadenas que no me dejan pensar ni sentir correctamente. Un 'algo' en mi interior que solo destruye lo que amo, que aleja lo que deseo cerca, y me aprisiona, a al vez que es necesaria dicha prisión para que no dañe todo eso que anhelo proteger.  
- Señor Minamino, habla como si de un demonio se tratara - Kurama sonrió irónico. La joven sin saberlo tenía razón. Ese youko lo estaba torturando.  
- Es algo así. Un demonio que no me deja vivir en paz con mi propia naturaleza.  
El silencio quedó petrificado. La joven fijó sus ojos plateados en el verde del pelirrojo, y sin notarlo, rodeó el cuello del joven, trayéndolo para sí.  
- déjeme liberarlo un poco - suspiró cuando lo besó profundamente.  
Kurama se sorprendió de la reacción. Nada había cambiado para él. Su soledad seguía allí, y ese sentimiento de cárcel. Sin embargo sus manos comenzaron a separar las ropas del cuerpo de la joven lentamente, mientras el beso se hundió, y comenzó a sentir que la lujuria lo embargaba.  
Abrió de soslayo sus ojos y notó que mechas de su cabellos se tornaron blancas. El youko quería liberarse y estaba aprovechando el momento más débil de su ser. El youko lo estaba embriagando de deseos. Sintió como las manos de la joven desabotonaban su camisa mientras gemía suavemente.  
Kurama se estaba entregando a la sensación sin importarle nada. Como en los viejos tiempos, solo saciarse y salir corriendo, huyendo de toda relación. Pero la otra parte de su ser sabía que no debía hacer eso a la joven, una mujer herida por la vida.  
Fue entonces que una corriente de frío le recorrió el cuerpo, separándose de los labios súbitamente y viendo por la ventana un mirar curioso. Ojos rojos tristes. Solo por un instante.  
- Minamino...que ocurre? - preguntó la joven triste.  
- No, yo no debí... perdóneme, yo no quiero hacerle esto... - dijo avergonzado - Es normal que esté confundido - dijo la joven mientras intentaba besarlo nuevamente, y Kurama no se movía, conteniendo el dolor en su rostro.  
- No, no, no puedo! Discúlpeme señorita Sato, esto no es correcto.  
- Tu estás herido como yo por la soledad, hagámosla desaparecer por un rato - le dijo mientras mantenía su abrazo del cuello de Kurama.  
- Pero no nos curaremos, y en todo caso, terminaré hiriéndote más.  
- Yo te sanaré.  
- No!  
Kurama se incorporó y tomado sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.  
- perdóneme Sato, pero yo no quiero que las cosas sean así.  
- tiene miedo de amarme?  
- No - Entonces?  
- De herirte.  
Kurama salió del departamento. Más dolido de lo que había ingresado. Había descubierto una verdad horrenda. El youko era carne, finalmente, y como tal, gobernaba todos sus instintos. Preso durante tanto tiempo, aprovecharía esos momentos para liberarse, para tomar rienda suelta de sus pasiones más bajas, sin el menor interés de compromiso... era una condena.  
Kurama caminó bajó la inicial nieve que caía lentamente. Fue a la misma plaza desolada de la ciudad, y eliminando la nieve del banco se sentó allí, resuelto a abandonarse a la idea de que el youko nunca le dejaría ser feliz, y sentir libremente. Que solo lo dejaría tener el cariño de su madre.  
- porqué? - se dijo suavemente, mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos, evitando que las lágrimas cayeran. - la soledad me persigue...- una gota recorrió su mejilla que se destruyó en el suelo.  
- Kurama. - el pelirrojo se sorprendió de escuchar esa voz, y levantó el rostro rápidamente, clavando la vista en el dueño de la misma.  
- Entonces... estuviste ahí?  
- Perdón. Corté la inspiración?- sonrió cínicamente la negra imagen a su frente. Kurama sonrió.  
- Hiei!. Cuanto tiempo.  
- Zorro idiota, que tienes? Te ves tan...- Hiei comentó mientras observaba todo el cuerpo de Kurama-... abatido.  
- No es nada - sonrió Kurama.  
- No tuviste éxito con la jovencita? - Kurama se sorprendió. Escuchar hablar así a Hiei era extraño. Esa figura oscura también estaba cambiado.  
- No. No es eso.  
- Hn?  
- Es el youko. - Hiei lo observó seriamente. El pelirrojo había bajado la vista, por eso, el demonio de fuego prefirió sentarse al lado de su amigo.  
- Que tiene?. No era que lo habías abandonado?  
- Si. Pero solo su cuerpo. Su alma se hizo carne. Me controla cuanto más débil estoy.  
- Tu eres youko, y no ese humano que simulas ser.  
- No. Soy ambas cosas. Pero el youko está sintiendo como he coartado su libertad.  
- Ah? Y que no haces ahora que antes si? - No tiene cuerpo, al tenerlo dormía cuando no me transformaba, pero ahora, está presente en mis emociones. Busca la manera de desligarse de todos. A mi madre la ha aceptado, pero últimamente me he alejado. No quiero ver a nadie, ni hablar con nadie. - No me pareció eso allá...- habló desvergonzadamente el jaganshi.  
- Hiei! No seas asi! Estoy hablando en serio. Esa joven estuvo ayudándome últimamente. - Mh? Siempre asi? Vaya! - comentó sorprendido - Hiei! - Kurama se ruborizó, ese demonio entendía muy mal las cosas.- quiero decir que habló mucho conmigo. Trató de hallar heridas para curarlas. Pero yo no me puedo inmiscuir con ella. El youko solo la usará y la dejará, como siempre ha hecho. Estoy alejándome de todos, sin poder solucionar nada. - Kurama comenzó a contener los sollozos. Bajó su rostro, siendo oculto por sus mechas rojas, protegiéndose de la mirada de Hiei.  
Hiei se sintió incómodo. Miró a un costado, tratando de no escuchar el lamento de su amigo. Las cosas estaban algo cambiadas. Mokuro le habría dado un buen consejo... no parecía un buen momento para regresar.  
- Kurama, transfórmate! - le ordenó Hiei. El pelirrojo se sorprendió.  
- Ya no puedo. Ya no hay forma.  
- No lo creo. Tu cabello tenía mechas plateadas.  
- Pero no es su forma, es este propio cuerpo. El youko quiere apoderarse de este cuerpo. Quería proteger lo que amaba, y ahora solo siento que todo lo pierdo...- otra lágrima cayó sobre sus manos reposadas en el regazo.  
- Kurama, ve a descansar. - dijo rudamente Hiei y desapareció.  
Kurama quedó un tiempo más llorando en el banco, mientras la nieve lo helaba profundamente.

-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Capítulo 10

- Hiei, no me imaginé que regresarías? Acaso te buscó Kurama?- dijo la sabia anciana Genkai, al sentir a sus espaldas la sombra oscura del jaganshi.  
- Hn?Kurama? naaa... ese no puede buscar ni su propia alma...- intentó decir de manera cínica más solo consiguió demostrar un tono afectado de tristeza.  
- Ya lo has visto?...mm... Que crees.  
- Y yo que se!. - bufó. - Eres un demonio.  
- Pero no un idiota como él que pretende ser humano cuando no lo es. Si es incapaz de vivir con eso... que podemos hacer?  
- Esa es tu respuesta, Hiei? - suspiró Genkai - estoy preocupada por él. Cada día se aleja más. - Hiei solo observó la gran estatua de buda frente a la anciana. El silencio movía tenuemente las llamas de las velas.  
- Y que ha ocurrido en este tiempo, hn?  
- Ja, varias cosas. Yuusuke y Keiko se han casado, y van a tener un hijo. - Hiei se sorprendió - y tu hermana se va a casar dentro de un par de semanas.  
- Queeee?- gritó Hiei más sorprendido esta vez.- no me digas que lo va a hacer con ese idiota.  
- Con Kuwabara - Mierda! Con ese imbécil!- Hiei se enfureció, mirando hacia un costado con el ceño fruncido.  
- Era por eso que le encomendó a Kurama ir a buscarte, ella, misteriosamente, ha pedido que tu presencies la ceremonia.  
- Yo, pero... acaso le dijeron algo...quien fue el misera...-sorprendido acotó - Nadie le ha dicho nada. Supongo que tu hermana es más experta de lo que aparentaba.  
- Vaya. Si que hubo cambios. -comentó calmado.  
- Es verdad. Pero el que más me preocupa es Kurama.  
- Si.  
- Kurama se está alejando de nosotros cada vez más, ya no nos habla siquiera. Las pocas veces que lo he visto, parecía apagarse más. El Kurama que conocemos está muriendo, y algo extraño está sucediendo.  
- Es el youko? Es verdad, lo está torturando?  
- No lo se. Su ki está modificándose.  
- Lo he notado. Cuando lo quise encontrar, apenas me percataba de su fuerza. Genkai, que podemos hacer?  
- No lo se.  
Hiei miro de soslayo un par de veces, y desapareció.

3.20 de la madrugada. La ventana de su cuarto abierta, dejando entrar esa triste luna a su habitación, tan desprovista de calor, mientras copos de nieves lograban inmiscuirse .  
Kurama estaba en la cama, observando esa luna. Torturándose internamente.

detente youko, por lo que más quieras, déjame. Quiero vivir como el ser que soy. No me alejes de lo que amo. Que deseas?  
Libertad? Te doy toda la que pides pero déjame a mí libre. yo no soy tuyo! o si? No me tortures! Déjame sentir lo que deseo con los seres que quiero... no me rodees de ese frío helado que es tu corazón  
De repente, una sombra se interpone entre el pelirrojo y la luna.  
- que quieres Hiei? - el jaganshi se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, cruzando brazos y pies.  
- Contarte las novedades.- Kurama se incorporó de la cama, con la tristeza que ya hacía meses acompañaba sus movimientos.  
- Cuales?  
- Yukina se va a casar en dos semanas.  
- Oh! Disculpa Hiei -Kurama se sorprendió.- olvidé de decírtelo. Yo, fui.  
- Ya lo se, te habían encomendando decírmelo. Y sabes que Yuusuke va a ser padre?  
- Que? - el pelirrojo se sorprendió aún mas, avergonzándose en el fondo, ya que Yuusuke era al cual veía con más frecuencia por su trabajo en la empresa.- yo, realmente no lo sabía.! - se lamentó.  
- Pues si no sabes novedades ajenas, me imagino que tu debes tener tus propias novedades, no? Que hay de tu vida, Kurama?  
- Ya te he contado.  
- Olvida al youko.!-bufó - No lo entiendes!- miró fijamente a Hiei- nadie lo entiende, todos quieren que esté feliz, como siempre, pero no puedo. No se que me pasa. Acaso nadie lo puede interpretar?.- contenía el lloro.- nadie comprende que estoy desesperado por buscar una solución?. Necesito que alguien me ayude...Hiei!.- Kurama se sorprendió de sus propias palabras. La sombra oscura fijó sus ojos en los del pelirrojo, sorprendido en cierta medida por la completa sinceridad del mensaje del siempre tan orgulloso Kurama.  
- A quién necesitas, Kurama?. Quieres que le hable a Mokuro?  
- No!. No. No se... me siento perdido Hiei. Siento que nadie puede ayudarme, que necesito socorro, pero no tengo nada de que sostenerme. Me siento completamente solo.- Kurama observó sus manos abiertas, mientras que Hiei esquivó la vista. Estaba preocupado por su amigo, pero no sabia como ayudarlo.  
Rápidamente apareció al lado de la cama de Kurama. Tocó el mentón de su amigo con un dedo mientras lo obligó a verle a los ojos.  
- Kurama, ten esto mientras tanto. Te ayudará.  
Y súbitamente desapareció. El pelirrojo notó que una esfera había caído en sus manos. Allí estaba, para su asombro, la perla de Hiei.  
Reflexionó por un momento. Él era el menos indicado para reclamarle a Hiei comprensión de su soledad. Si aquel niño oscuro solo tuvo eso en su vida.  
Kurama fijó su vista en esa esfera que brillaba exquisitamente entre sus manos reflejando la pálida luna. Una sensación de calma lo tranquilizó. Esa piedra tenía un efecto hipnótico en él. La habría tenido de igual forma en Hiei? Así el joven demonio de fuego se habría curado.  
Se acostó en la cama de vuelta, apoyando la espera en su pecho, buscando el sueño por un instante.

- Señor Koenma, señor Koenma!  
- Botan! Que pasa?  
- Las almas de los muertos que me encomendó no han salido de sus cuerpos.  
- Que? Pero los obligaste! Recuerda que muchas almas hacen eso, cuando su arraigo material es poderoso.  
- Si, señor, hice todo, pero... no están!  
- Mierda! Que ha pasado?

-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Capítulo 11

- señor Minamino, aquí están los balances.  
- Sato! Yo... quiero pedirle disculpas.  
- no se preocupe. Lo comprendo perfectamente. Es difícil sentir. Uno siempre tiene miedo a que lo que se experimente sea solo a través de la carne... lo comprendo nos se preocupe.-sonrió la chica.  
- Gracias - dijo Kurama tristemente. Esa joven lo entendía como nadie. Era increíble.  
La chica se acercó al pelirrojo y le abrazó. Kurama no respondió al abrazo, sus ojos se nublaron y cayó en inconsciencia.

- ay, dios! Shuuichi, hijo, como le ha pasado eso?  
- No se preocupe señora, creo que se ha desmayado. Mucho trabajo sabe?  
- Vaya, y ahora que tenía que ir a una fiesta.  
Kurama despertó lentamente. Se encontró en su habitación, teniendo a su costado a su madre preocupada y la joven Sato.  
- kaasan, que ocurrió?  
- Aquí, la joven, me dijo que desmayaste, hijo! No estás comiendo bien!  
Kurama se incorporó de la cama sosteniéndose la cabeza. Dolía intensamente.  
La madre salió del cuarto a buscar unas aspirinas, dejando a los dos jóvenes en el cuarto.  
Sato le observaba preocupada pero le sonreía.  
- vaya, nunca pensé que un abrazó le trajera tales consecuencias! -sonrió divertida - jaja, es verdad - mn? Y eso? - señaló curiosa la joven al ver un colgante en el cuello de Kurama.- eso no estaba ahí la otra noche.  
- Es una especie de amuleto -sonrió avergonzado.  
- Ah! Ya veo. Por eso no le intereso, verdad? Hay otra.  
- No, no, no crea mal. Es solo eso.  
La chica lo miró descreída. Se acercó rápido y besó profundamente a Kurama, quien no correspondió el beso y desmayó.

- que emoción, verdad Yuusuke!- dijo Keiko entusiasmada con la boda.  
- Donde rayos se metió Kurama.  
- Vendrá más tarde.  
- Él es siempre puntual.  
- Bueno... recuerda que está algo...cansado...- Yuusuke la miró tristemente. Todos estaban preocupados por el amigo.  
- Y bien, ya terminó o qué? - dijo de súbito una voz ronca. Yuusuke giró y le sonrió al recién llegado.  
- Hiei! Vaya, pensamos que no ibas a venir. Finalmente Kurama consiguió hablarte eh?  
- Eh. Oye, que te pasa a ti? - dijo a Keiko sorprendido por la hinchazón de su vientre.  
- Hiei, no me mires así. No ves que estoy esperando un hijo!.- Hiei parpadeó e hizo una mueca al pensar que su hermana pasaría por lo mismo...

Yuusuke palmeó a su amigo por la espalda y le señaló el lugar donde esperaría. Estaban casi todos. Kuwabara estaba aguardando la llegada de la novia.  
Hiei miraba a todos lados.  
- buscas algo Hiei? - Preguntó Yuusuke - donde se metió Kurama?  
- Él aún no llega.  
- No? -se sorprendió.  
No divagó un instante y el demonio desapareció frente a todos. sabían que Kurama no era de faltar, y su ausencia solo podía significar malas noticias, que nadie deseaba anunciar debido a la ceremonia.

Hiei llegó velozmente a la habitación de Kurama. Allí saltó dentro de la habitación, pero no se percató que había alguien más que Kurama hasta que tocó suelo. Otra vez esa mujer, que lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Hiei se sorprendió de la seguridad y frialdad de esos ojos plateados.  
- quien eres? - preguntó la mujer mientras abrazaba a Kurama que estaba completamente inconsciente.  
- Que le has hecho? - le interrogó enfurecido.  
- Nada. Solo está cansado. Tu quien eres?  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió súbitamente, apareciendo Shiori tras ella, con un vaso de agua y un par de aspirinas.  
- hijo! Pero se desmayó de vuelta! Sato! -dijo preocupada - si, señora. Antes que la madre se percatase de la presencia del jaganshi en la habitación, Hiei desapareció.  
- Sato, gracias por traerlo a casa, te lo agradezco, regresa y ve a descansar. Estará bien. Yo lo cuidaré. - le dijo suavemente Shiori.  
- De acuerdo. Llamaré por teléfono para ver como se encuentra.  
- Gracias.- la madre se inclinó enfatizando el agradecimiento a la joven albina.  
Shiori despidió a la joven mientras que Hiei observaba a la mujer alejarse por la calle. Esa hembra no era una humana cualquiera.  
Ingresó a la habitación, y observó a Kurama rendido en la cama, con su cabello alborotado por sobre la almohada, y entre el pijama el colgante que le había prestado.  
- hn, y decías que no acostumbrabas a usar?. Zorro idiota, estás hecho mierda.  
- Quien eres? Mi hijo!- Shiori ingresó al cuarto aterrorizada. Hiei rápidamente abrió su jagan e hipnotizó a la mujer, dándole la orden de olvidar todo, y regresar a su trabajo.  
El proceso fue efectivo y la mujer cerró la puerta sin ninguna interrupción súbita. Hiei volvió a dedicarse a Kurama.  
Usó su jagan para interiorizar en Kurama, pero solo pudo distinguir una imagen fría: un youko encadenado, ensangrentado, furioso, luchando por la libertad.  
En ese momento Kurama despierta, observando calmamente a su amigo.  
- Hiei... qué haces aquí? -su voz era débil.  
- Idiota, te tengo que venia a buscar porque sino no vas a la ceremonia de mi hermana.  
- Oy! Olvidé por completo - se recostó rápidamente sobre la cama, mareándose tan rápido como se había incorporado. Sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos y cayó hacia un lado del lecho, siendo atajado por Hiei.  
- Ve despacio.-le ordenó - Es muy tarde.  
- Aún falta una hora creo.  
- Bien, espera que me arregle.  
Kurama se vistió instantáneamente, con un traje negro que contrastaba con el rojo de su cabello y corbata. Ambos salieron con prisa de la casa. Por el camino Hiei le narró todo a Kurama, quien aseguraba no recordar nada.  
De todas formas, no era momento de preocuparse más que en la fiesta.

Yuusuke y Keiko se alegraron al ver llegar a los dos amigos.  
- vaya, al fin llegaste Kurama! Pensamos que no ibas a venir.  
- Perdonen, es que tuve un fuerte mareo...- Genkai solo miró de soslayo al pelirrojo, el ki estaba diferente de lo habitual.  
Rápidamente tomaron asientos, y la ceremonia comenzó. Hiei veía con ojos fijos y mal humorados al futuro esposo de su hermana, cuando la presencia de ella, le arrebató la visual completamente. Yukina vestía como un ángel, irradiando una profunda felicidad. Esa imagen, después de todo, no sería tan errada, y su hermana, profundamente, se sentía bien con el paso que estaba dando. Al final, ese idiota la amaba con toda su alma.  
Al pasar cerca de la fila donde Hiei estaba sentado, la pequeña koorime le miró fijamente, con una mirada de agradecimiento y ternura.  
Hiei sintió un escalofrío, y tragó en seco. Kurama presenció la reacción de Hiei, sonriendo de soslayo. Habría sido una sensación exquisita para el demonio de fuego, ese instante de insondable tranquilidad, de saber que entre él y esa jovencita todo era percibido sin tener que explicar en palabras. Hiei se ruborizó, pero no esquivó la mirada de su hermana, por primera vez, no evadió el sentimiento.  
Kurama sonrió ante el rostro ameno de su amigo. Hiei estaba cambiado.

El ritual concluyó, y la fiesta fue discreta.  
Todos bebían y sonreían mirando a los nuevos casados. Ambos eran muy tímidos.  
Hiei observaba todo con sorpresa y curiosidad.  
- y, que tal? Hiei. - dijo Kurama tomándose la cabeza con una mano, para aliviar su dolor.  
- Hn?. Yo me preocuparía por tu cabeza. Que te pasa?  
- Es solo un dolor de cabeza, nada de preocupación. Dime, que piensas?  
- Hn. Que voy a pensar?  
- Ja ja, no puedes contestarme, verdad?- sonrió el pelirrojo.- no te alegra ver a Yukina tan bien?  
- Hn.- Hiei sonrió esquivamente. En el fondo ese pelirrojo podía traducir sus gestos a palabras.  
- No vas a hablar con ella.  
- Que?  
- Para que has regresado, sino. - Kurama le sonrió dándole la perla que tenía en su cuello. Hiei lo rechazó.  
- La piedra de ella es esta. Quédate esa por un tiempo. Te mejorará.  
Hiei se alejó de su amigo, en busca de Yukina.  
La joven koorime notó la presencia de Hiei en su búsqueda y se le acercó.  
- Hiei! Necesitas alguna cosa? Quieres que haga algo por ti?  
Hiei la observó detenidamente. No podía en ese momento decirle que su hermano había muerto y arruinarle su fiesta. Además, en el fondo, no creía que ella aceptaría tal mentira. No luego de la mirada que se habían cruzado en la ceremonia.  
- esto es tuyo Yukina.  
- Gracias h... Hiei. - Yukina tomó la esfera en sus manos y le sonrió dulcemente. Hiei esbozó otra leve sonrisa. Ella lentamente lo abrazó sin que Hiei rechazara ese cariño, entregándose por completo al apretón fraterno. No hacía falta decir nada. Todo estuvo dicho en esas miradas y sonrisas, sellados en el profundo abrazo de ambos.  
Al separarse, Yukina derramó una bella lágrima de emoción que Hiei sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo, y la guardó en su bolsillo, alejándose lentamente.  
- Hiei - dijo suave sin que él se diera vuelta.- cuida a Kurama, todos estamos preocupados por él.  
Hiei sonrió cínicamente. Le costaba creer que su hermana fuera tan dedicada a cada uno de sus amigos. Por nada en el mundo haría sufrir a su pequeña hermana. Ese fue un descubrimiento asombroso para él. Un nuevo sentido a su vida.

Al finalizar la fiesta, Kurama fue acompañado por Hiei hasta su casa.  
- no es necesario que me acompañes, Hiei.  
- Si, lo es.  
- Lo que no puedo creer es que Sato haya sido la causante de mi desmayo. Te debe haber parecido, Hiei. Es una muy buena chica.  
- Hn.- miró al pelirrojo por el rabillo del ojo.  
Al llegar, Kurama ingresó a su casa, mientras que Hiei saltó hasta el alféizar de la ventana, a esperar que Kurama le abriera.  
Las calles y los árboles estaban cubiertos de nieve.  
Todo tenía un antiguo gusto de recuerdo profundo en Hiei. La tristeza de la existencia que apenas se mostraba como tal bajo el manto imperiosos de la blanca y helada nieve, congelando todo instante de vida de ese mundo.  
Pero a diferencia de su país natal, aquí había vida. Vida real. Fue entonces que sintió a su amigo abrir la ventana para dejarlo ingresar.  
Se sentó en el borde de la misma, una vez cerrada, mientras esperaba a Kurama que iba y venía de su habitación.  
- aquí está, Hiei, toma, te caerá bien! - Kurama le ofreció una taza de leche chocolateada.  
- Hn.- aceptó sin protestos. Sorbiéndola lentamente. Kurama ya se había cambiado y puesto el pijama. Acompañó su chocolateada con un par de aspirinas.- que? Intentas suicidarte o que?  
- Ja, ja, no, Hiei, son para el dolor de cabeza.- rió ante las ocurrencias del ingenuo demonio.  
- Aún continua?  
- Si, así parece. Mucho más leve, pero persiste.  
- Aléjate de esa mujer.-sorbió un poco más.  
- Hiei, ella no puede haber sido. Es muy amable conmigo durante todo el tiempo.  
- No me importa. Hazlo!. No la vuelvas a ver. - Trabaja conmigo, va a ser un poco difícil - sonrió el pelirrojo amablemente.- pero ya te digo... ella me ayudó mucho... me comprende, ha sufrido la soledad.  
- Jà, que saben tu y ésa de la soledad... de lo único que pueden estar hartos es de la compañía de estúpidos ningen. - Justamente es más dolorosa, sentirse tan rodeados de personas y a la vez, eternamente solos.  
- Ja, ja. No sabes lo que dices. Has vivido mucho tiempo entre ningen, no hay remedio. -bufó Hiei molesto.  
- A ver! Entonces, señor sabelotodo, que es la soledad?- ironizó Kurama. Hiei lo observó con ojos inexpresivos.  
- Es buscar cariño en todo, y ser rechazado de todos lados. - Hiei esquivó la mirada. Recordó que la soledad de su infancia sería imposible de recuperar, de curar. Su vida tan alejada de sentimientos, despreciado por todos: su país, sus tutores, igual que Mokuro. Caminando por las calles, y ante la primera mirada que percibía su figura, huía en busca de escondite seguro. Y Hiei quedaba allí, frente a todos los seres que partían o se ocultaban, completamente dejado a un costado, marginado, excluido del propio mundo.  
Kurama lo observó tristemente. De manera alguna, él siempre tuvo cariño a su alrededor. Podría confiar en cualquiera de ellos. Hiei había sufrido mucho.  
- lo siento Hiei. Últimamente, estoy muy perdido.- Hiei lo observó inmutable - no se lo que siento, ni lo que quiero. Solo percibo que un gran vacío aumenta en mi interior, que consume todo lo que soy y lo que fui, y la imagen de un youko encadenado me atormenta.  
- Tu también lo ves? -Hiei se sorprendió.  
- El youko? Si.  
- Es extraño. Si eres tu mismo aprisionado, no tendrías porqué verlo.  
- Tu lo viste antes?  
- Cuando estabas inconsciente usé mi jagan, y solo pude hallar esa imagen.  
- Pero como estoy sufriendo un desligamiento de la forma youko, a la vez que se fusiona con mi alma.  
- Dime porqué ese youko está herido y aprisionado?  
- Supongo que son las cadenas humanas.  
- Que?- frunció el ceño - Me lo dijo Genkai. Los humanos se atan a cosas y seres. Mi accionar es limitado por mis responsabilidades y sentimientos. Cada uno de éstos es una cadena que aprisiona la liberalidad del youko, y por supuesto, eso hiere al mismo. Los youko son una raza libre, sin cadenas, sin reglas ni morales. Yo ... he vivido así por cientos de años.  
- Que cosas hacías antes que ahora no?- dijo curioso Hiei, sinceramente interesado en ese pasado que tan pocos conocían del amable amigo.  
- Nadie me ataba. No había sentimientos con ser alguno que me limitara. Ahora mi madre es una de ellas. Muchas cosas las hago y las dejo de hacer por ella. Lo mismo mis amigos. Solía relacionarme con cualquiera que me agradara, usarle, para luego de ser saciado, pudiera eliminarle, sin que ello me lastimase en absoluto. Sin ligamentos, sin compromisos... esto está matando al youko.  
Ambos se sumergieron en el silencio. Kurama estaba sufriendo mucho por proteger todo lo que estimaba. Y en la lucha con Shigure, había liberado a Hiei para que éste hiciera lo mismo con sus propios valores. El demonio de fuego recordó la disputa.  
- Kurama... gracias. -dijo seriamente - Oh, porqué?- sorprendido acotó Kurama - Tu venciste a shigure y me liberaste de la paga del jagan.  
- No, yo no sabía nada de eso.  
- Pero Mokuro dijo que tu.  
- Mokuro puede decir muchas cosas... esa lucha fue muy dura para mi... tu sabes... allí perdí mi esencia... la abandone para mantener intacto todo lo que quiero... aunque ahora se venga todo abajo. Creo que de todas formas, cualquier opción que hubiera elegido, provocaría el derrumbe de lo que aprecio. - Kurama comenzó a estremecerse conteniendo el lloro.- no hagas lo mismo Hiei. Por favor. Hiei descubrió en esas palabras del pelirrojo la verdad que Mokuro siempre le había reiterado: Kurama lucho para sí mismo, pero también lo hizo con todas las fuerzas, pensando solo en vencer a ese adversario, con el objetivo de ayudarlo, para que Hiei no cometiera los errores que Kurama había realizado. Ese zorro triste, lo había liberado de alguna forma u otra.  
- Kurama - Hiei se irguió frente a su amigo y le permitió apoyar su rostro en su pecho, mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello encarnizado. Cuando los sollozos fueron drenados Kurama se separó levemente de Hiei, para observar sus ojos.  
Kurama necesitaba curar sus heridas, y ese demonio de fuego presente, lo observaba con compasión escondida en el manto gélido que sus ojos buscaban imponer.  
Kurama se acercó al rostro del medio-koorime, muy lentamente, hasta que besó sus labios. Hiei no reaccionaba al calor que comenzaba a experimentar, por lo que el pelirrojo profundizó el beso, ayudando al demonio a separar sus labios e incorporar la lengua en la aún achocolateada boca dulce. Hiei permitió su entrada, posando sus manos sobre el delicado rostro de su amigo. A medida que uno respiraba en el otro, Kurama no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos nuevamente. Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?. Sintió al youko apoderarse de sus sensaciones más febrilmente que nunca, abrazando de manera posesiva al medio-koorime, empujándolo para si.  
Estaba llevando a la perdición a un ser más débil que él, más solitario. Solo lo usaría para saciarse, y luego lo abandonaría. Acaso Hiei soportaría una humillación de esa magnitud?. Kurama comenzó a llorar, sin poder detenerse en el beso hambriento, mientras acariciaba la espalda del demonio, y sentía que éste le correspondía al posar una de sus manos en su nuca, para acercarlo más, besándolo hasta las profundidades del alma.  
Kurama deseaba detenerse, no podía dañar de esa forma a Hiei... Sus mechas comenzaron a intercalarse con mechas plateadas, y sus uñas crecieron de golpe, clavándose en Hiei.  
En ese momento el demonio se separó bruscamente, dando un salto hacia atrás, contemplando a su amigo, con la respiración agitada.  
Kurama lo observó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a medida que el plateado de su cabello desaparecía. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y giró el rostro para un costado.  
- yo... lo siento... no era... mi intención, Hiei.  
fue lo mínimo que dijo, lleno de vergüenza.  
- es mejor que no te acerques a mi... no se que me sucede... yo no quería... pero no podía detenerlo... el youko...Hiei, no te dejes engañar por él... solo deja dolor.  
Pero Hiei ya había desaparecido hacía rato, dejando únicamente a su paso el frío viento de la noche, ingresar en el cuarto de Kurama, por la ventana abierta.  
Kurama sintió más que nunca la soledad esa madrugada, recostado en su cama, abrazándose a sí mismo.

-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Capítulo 12

Durante un mes, la situación no había cambiado. Kurama iba a trabajar temprano y volvía tarde, probablemente debido a su vagar por las calles nevadas. Era un zorro perdido en el desierto de su propio ser atormentado. Todas las noches no hacía más que torturarse, reflexionar en su interior, lastimándose cada vez más, sometido a la incertidumbre de su propia naturaleza.  
Yuusuke sabía del estado de Kurama, pero no podía hacer nada. Había visitado a Genkai en busca de consejo, pero la anciana, no tenía palabras.  
Lo que atacaba a Kurama no era un sentimiento ordinario. Yukina lo habría visitado un par de veces, buscando la forma de hallar una cura, pero era imposible. Kurama solo sonreía, y callaba.  
La luz en sus ojos estaba completamente opaca. Solo sabían que pasaba un poco más de tiempo que el usual con su compañera de trabajo.  
- tal vez le ayude.- suspiraba Yuusuke.  
- No lo creo - afirmaba Genkai.  
Todos sabían que estaba muriendo el Kurama que conocían.  
- pero por qué? Mierda!- protestó Yuusuke.  
- Kurama es un ser libre. Si se ata, morirá lentamente. - afirmaba Genkai.  
- No!... no podemos hacer nada maestra?- preguntó tristemente.  
- Creo que no.-bufó la anciana

Kurama solía pasar algunas noches con Sato. Amanecía adolorido, mareado, cansado. Ella lo rodeaba en sus brazos y le besaba profundamente. Kurama simplemente se entregaba a la joven, rendido a la imagen del youko encadenado, sin fuerzas de negar nada, sin sentir nada.

Hiei pasó los días en el Ningenkai, reflexionando ante los acontecimientos desordenados que giraban en su entorno. Todo estaba calmo, la vida de Mokuro y el Makai estaba estabilizada debido a las reglas impuestas por el nuevo rey, su hermana Yukina estaba muy feliz con su nueva vida. Hiei podía apreciar eso en sus ojos. Ella nunca más le confundió con el hermano, pero tampoco dejó de tratarle amablemente. Era un pacto que en ese día ambos hicieron. Ella lo sabía, y Hiei también, pero no necesitaban decirlo. Ya no habría mentiras, solo el sentimientos íntimo de ambos.  
Al pensar en ello, el demonio de fuego recostado en una rama de árbol, no pudo esconder una sonrisa satisfecha. Estaba en paz. Continuó repasando los hechos, hasta que de súbito se le presentó esa imagen de un youko encadenado.  
Esa figura era sumamente extraña.  
Hiei frunció el ceño. No era posible que Kurama viera esa escena, ya que él mismo era esa imagen. En ultima instancia, debía sentirlo, pero no verse. Recordó el incidente en el cuarto.  
es mejor que no te acerques a mi... no se que me sucede... yo no quería... pero no podía detenerlo... el youko...Hiei, no te dejes engañar por él... solo deja dolor  
- dejarme engañar? Já, zorro idiota.  
Dijo en voz alta, mientras cerraba los ojos, y colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza, buscando una posición más cómoda. Recordó que Kurama había tenido conflictos con el youko la última vez que se había transformado, en la lucha contra Shigure. Allí, sin desearlo, el youko tomó su forma, pero no el control. Claro, era indiscutible, el control nunca se lo arrebataría, porque siempre lo había tenido. Hiei se sintió confuso.  
Kurama siempre se ha mentido, diciendo que era dos personas en si. Pero no lo era. Ese youko tomó ese cuerpo, que nunca tuvo alma... o la tuvo.  
Hiei saltó del árbol y se dirigió al Reikai.

- señor Koenma! Visitas!  
- Quien es George?  
- Soy yo. - dijo inexpresivamente Hiei, irrumpiendo en el salón.  
- Que necesitas? -comentó Koenma mirando papeles muy concentrado.  
- Hn? Que olor es ese?- arrugó la nariz mirando a los alrededores.  
- Problemas Hiei! Dime que necesitas rápido, tenemos serios problemas en el Reikai.  
- Hn!. Dime, existe el alma de shuuichi minamino?  
- Ocurrió algo con el alma de Kurama? Otro más?  
- No. Supongo que no. Como que otro más?-frunció el ceño - Problemas, serios problemas, que no hace falta que sepas, son de este reino, y deben quedarse aquí... pero que quieres que te diga exactamente?  
- Si el alma que tiene Kurama, es la del youko puramente o está conviviendo con otra en el cuerpo humano.  
- Mmmm... no lo se... a ver, George! Tráeme el expediente de Kurama.  
- Si señor. - el demonio azul corrió en busca de dicho encargue.  
- Porqué preguntas eso, Hiei? Está ocurriendo cosas extrañas en el mundo de los hombres?  
- Vaaa, en el Ningenkai? Ojalá, pero no. Es muy aburrido!. Solo con Kurama. Está algo confundido.  
- Los humanos se confunden permanentemente.  
- Hn. - Hiei miró a un costado, inspeccionando el nauseabundo olor que emergía de todo el lugar- y ese olor? Es un infierno. Que mierda está pasando? Se murió enma?- refunfuñó irónicamente.  
- Hiei! No digas eso!... estamos teniendo problemas con las almas. No quieren salir de los cuerpos, o nos evaden... estamos buscando la causa.- Hiei miró sorprendido a Koenma.  
- Señor! Aquí está. -ingresó el demonio azul apurado.  
- Bien, damelo! - comentó Koenma mientras se sentaba en su sillón, y Hiei se acercaba a la mesa- bien... ajá... aquí no hay rastro del humano Shuuichi.  
- Y eso que quiere decir?  
- Bueno, en realidad, ahora que lo pienso mejor, para el Reikai aún Kurama es un youko en su cuerpo de youko, pues evadió su muerte. Astuto al máximo. -sonrió Koenma- para este reino, Shuuichi no existe.  
- Aaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy! Señor Koenma! -gritó desesperada Botan. los dos jóvenes voltearon en dirección al grito de la joven que se acercaba corriendo.  
- Que sucede? Que es ese escándalo Botan!  
- Señor Koenma! El infierno se ha abierto y el Makai está lleno de demonios muertos!  
- Que!  
- Cuando iba a buscar al último fallecido que usted me había encargado, esperé antes de que muriera, como me había indicado, para saber si el alma huían antes de nuestra llegada, pero cuando el demonio murió, apareció ante mi, tres monstruos, los san-kumi... recuerda?  
- Pero como es posible?  
- Quienes son esos? - preguntó Hiei desinteresadamente.  
- Eran un grupo de monstruos que Sensui destruyó en su época, cuando favorecían el tráfico de demonios por ambos mundos. Fueron muertos hace más de 15 años.  
- Claro! Por eso regresé inmediatamente... casi caigo de mi remo... nunca antes me había pasado... esto da miedo...señor Koenma!  
- Vaya!. Tendré que visitar a Genkai. Espérame Hiei, iré contigo.  
- Necesitas guardaespaldas ? já. Conciencia sucia, eh?- torció la sonrisa.  
- Cállate, esos demonios que están sueltos por ahí me han deseado la muerte más de una vez.  
-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Capítulo 13

Genkai estaba sentada en el pasillo que rodeaba al templo, contemplando el cielo. El plazo de un año se iba agotando.  
Sintió la presencia de Koenma y Hiei a sus espaldas, sin dejar de vislumbrar el paisaje.  
- maestra Genkai... tenemos problemas.- se escuchó la voz preocupada del príncipe del Reikai - me lo imaginaba.  
- Genkai, los infiernos se han abierto para el Makai.  
- Que?- giró de súbito la anciana, para mirar fijamente a Koenma.  
- No los podemos controlar. Además, hace meses que los espíritus de los muertos no salen de sus cuerpos... maestra, tiene alguna idea?  
- Mn. No. Ninguna. Será mejor avisar al grupo. Esto se pondrá peor con el tiempo.  
- No. Mejor pensemos en otra cosa... - Que sucede Koenma, porque no quieres reunirlos?  
- Yo...- Koenma mostró un rostro de amargura. Estaba sufriendo por una verdad que ocultaba hacía tiempo. Hiei solo observaba la situación, sin mutar en lo absoluto.  
- Koenma, avísales. Nos reuniremos en la casa de Kuwabara.- asintió la anciana, captando los oscuros pensamientos de Koenma, sin poder remediar la situación.  
- De acuerdo, maestra.  
Koenma aceptó la orden de la sabia mujer. Ella sabía que los tiempos se agitaban, aunque no sabía los rumbos que iría a tomar.  
Koenma y Hiei salieron del lugar, no sin antes acordar que Hiei avisaría a Kurama, quien estaba cada vez más alejados de todos.

Una campanilla sonó.  
-ay! Ya voy!- gritó amablemente Keiko, con dificultad para moverse. Abrió la puerta, descubriendo a un sorprendido Koenma.  
- cielos! Keiko! Felicitaciones! Yo no sabía.  
- jaja, pasa Koenma, Yuusuke aún no viene del trabajo.  
Koenma pasó al salón, aceptando el té que le ofrecía la joven. Sintió culpa por lo que tendría que hacer. Pero no tuvo opción. Los tres reinos peligraban, y él solo podía buscar el equilibrio a costa de cualquier precio.  
- tadaima! - Kaeri! Yuusuke! Koenma nos ha visitado!  
- Eh! Cuanto tiempo bajito! Como has estado.? -preguntó el antiguo detective, quitándose la corbata y el traje.  
- Eh...bien... tengo que hablar contigo Yuusuke.  
- Bien, dime...- se sentó frente a Koenma, al lado de su esposa. Koenma estaba nervioso, y posó su vista en la joven. Yuusuke comprendió que era algo serio, pero Keiko se rehusaría a abandonar la conversación.- habla enano, por más que quieras, ella lo sabrá!.- dijo finalmente. Koenma suspiró con fuerza y miró a Yuusuke.  
- Esta bien!. Tenemos problemas Yuusuke. El infierno se ha abierto en el Makai.

Sato no había asistido al trabajo, por ello, una vez finalizado el día, Kurama decidió regresar directo a su casa, y encerrarse en su habitación, olvidar el mundo por un tiempo, descansar, y recuperar su lamentable condición corporal. Sabia que ese estado no era debido solo a causas físicas, sino, y principalmente, a las espirituales. Su alma se esfumaba poco a poco.  
Al llegar, notó su madre ausente, por lo que se dirigió directamente a su habitación, desplomándose sobre la cama.  
- Ay!-suspiró con pesadez - , por todos los cielos!. Lo que sea que tenga, me deje de una vez, me mate o se vaya, pero lo haga pronto.- dijo en voz alta, ya no soportando esa sensación agobiante.  
- No digas idioteces.  
Kurama no giró, ni se preocupó en descubrir el rostro de quien le hablaba. No tenía el coraje para ello.  
- pensé que nunca regresarías... yo... perdóname.  
- olvida eso - dijo rudamente Hiei, mientras ingresaba al cuarto iluminado por el ocaso.  
- Yo lo lamento, en serio...no quise.  
- Cállate! - rugió Hiei. Kurama se estremeció acurrucándose sobre la cama, hacia un costado, escondiendo con sus brazos su rostro.- no vine para ello. No me hiciste caso, verdad? Continuaste viendo a esa mujer...hueles a ella.  
- Hiei... yo... - Kurama estaba confundido.  
- Esa mujer no te está ayudando. Déjala. Más ahora que nunca, porque necesitamos de tu ayuda.- Kurama se incorporó lentamente de la cama, observando al demonio oscuro a su frente, a través de mechones rojos que caían por su rostro, ocultándolo levemente.- Koenma está preocupado. El infierno se abrió y están saliendo al Makai todos los condenados.  
- No puede ser!- Kurama se sorprendió, corriendo de un solo gesto todos los cabellos en su rostro.  
- Mañana a la tarde nos reuniremos en la casa de Kuwabara. Allí él explicará.  
Kurama observaba el suelo, evadiendo el rostro de su amigo. Su alma se estaba apagando... ambos se sorprendieron ante una súbita sensación.  
- que fue eso? -Kurama miró a Hiei, quien estaba igual de desorientado que el pelirrojo.  
- Que se yo!. Se sintió...conocido.  
Una sensación de muerte los rodeó. Inmediatamente Hiei arrugó su nariz observando al pelirrojo. Se acercó lentamente, oliéndolo.  
- que sucede Hiei?.- acotó sorprendido - Apestas! Tienes olor a muerte. - Kurama quedó atónito por un momento, tomó su propio cabello y lo posó sobre su rostro, sin poder percibir nada.  
- Yo no siento nada.  
- Aléjate de esa mujer... por una maldita vez en tu vida acepta una sugerencia, zorro imbécil - remarcó, desapareciendo rápidamente. Kurama se mantuvo pensativo por un momento.  
El teléfono sonó.  
- moshi, moshi?... ah, Sato-san,genki desuka? Boku mo!(estás bien? Yo también!) Ee, solo un dolor de cabeza... yo debería esta vez invitarle a cenar...después de todo...-sonrió levemente, cuando sus pupilas se dilataron, apagando el verde color de sus iris, tornándolos en un negro profundo - si, iré ahora mismo.  
Kurama salió inmediatamente.

En la casa de Kuwabara habían asistido todos menos Kurama, incluso Kaito, ASato y Anakisawa.  
Yuusuke: eh? Koenma! Y que hacen ellos aquí? - dijo algo curioso al verlos.  
Koenma: Ya les explicaré... todavía no viene Kurama?.-preguntó sorprendido.  
Kuwabara: Mierda, Koenma tu no has visto el estado de Kurama! Es triste!. - comentó amargamente.  
Yuusuke: yo no lo ví en el trabajo para nada!. Creo que no fue.  
Koema: estará enfermo?  
Hiei: mierda! No! Es esa mujer... -dijo rudamente, mirando a través de la ventana, simulando lejanía de la situación que se producía en el salón. Todos se sorprendieron ante la acotación del demonio.  
Kuwabara: ajá! Entonces eso es lo que lo tiene tan abatido a nuestro amigo! -sonrió pícaramente. Yuusuke se quedó observando a Hiei. Genkai estaba en el extremo, muy callada.  
Yuusuke: Oye Hiei! Que mujer? Explícate!- Hiei se dio vuelta y lo miró directamente, con frialdad.  
Hiei: trabaja con él. La debes conocer... la de ojos plateados.  
Kaito: ojos plateados? Vaya! Con gustos así no conseguirá pareja ni en cien años -acotó bromeando. Yuusuke: ojos plateados? No hay nadie con ese color! La has visto bien Hiei?  
Hiei: claro que si! Genkai: bueno, supongo que Kurama no vendrá. Koenma, comienza a explicarte.- todos la observaron, estaba extraña. En ese momento, la puerta de la casa de Kuwabara se abrió suavemente. Era Kurama que resbalando contra la entrada cayó frente a todos, inconsciente. Genkai se sorprendió, pero mantuvo el silencio. Koenma notó el aroma que traía Kurama. Era cierto. Kurama estaba en un gran problema, aroma de muerte le rodeaba.  
A gran velocidad Yuusuke cargó a Kurama y lo ubicó en el sofá. Yukina trajo un poco de agua mientras Kuwabara trataba de recuperar a su amigo con suaves golpes en las mejillas.  
Kurama recobró lentamente la conciencia, y miró a su alrededor el mar de rostro preocupados por él.  
Kurama : vaya, perdónenme... yo... dónde estoy?-preguntó desorientado.  
Kuwabara: en mi casa.  
Kurama: je je, al menos llegué.- sonrió para todos buscando amenizar la angustia generalizada. Koenma miró a Hiei directamente, buscando alguna respuesta. Hiei solo le levantó los hombros y continuó mirando a través de la ventana.  
Koenma: Kurama, que te pasó?... desmayaste en la puerta.  
Kurama: ah, no es nada, el trabajo está siendo un poco rudo conmigo.. solo eso.  
Yuusuke: pero hoy no fuiste a trabajar... donde estabas?- le cuestionó pícaramente.  
Kurama: no en la empresa, pero ... haciendo balances con otros administradores... no importa, por favor, creo que ya estamos todos...- y miró a Koenma. Éste le observó con una triste mirada. Ese joven pelirrojo estaba grave. Ya ni su alma se podía sentir.  
Koenma: bien, como todos sabrán, el infierno ha roto sus puertas y desembocó en el Makai... actualmente están siendo atacados por los perdedores del torneo... Yomi, Mokuro y los generales y amigos de Raizen, todos muy poderosos, aceptaron tratar de mantener la situación bajo control. El infierno como todos saben, tiene diferentes subniveles. Actualmente están atacando demonios de los primeros grados, es decir, de poca categoría. Cuando comiencen a surgir los del nivel intermedio, necesitaré de la ayuda de ustedes...para sellarlo antes de que el nivel más profundo sea liberado. Ese nivel es imposible de controlar. No hay nada que lo pueda enfrentar.  
Si el Makai está siendo atacado por el infierno, y las barreras entre el Ningenkai y el Makai ya no existen, pueden concluir fácilmente que todo lo que le sucede al Makai, puede afectarle a este mundo.  
Kuwabara: aaayyy! Eso quiere decir que seres como Toguro pueden rondar por estas calles?- gritó desesperado!  
Koenma: claro! Por eso mi preocupación! Que crees?  
Yuusuke: espera, para un momento! Y que vamos a hacer?...salimos corriendo a pegarle a todo bicho que se nos ponga en frente o que? Como mierda cerraremos ese portal?  
Koenma: eso aún no lo se. Tendremos que investigar. Debemos saber quienes son, porqué lo hacen, y cómo!. No tenemos ninguna pista en absoluto. Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia? Genkai?  
Genkai: no. Ninguna. - comentó con los ojos cerrados, simulando meditación.  
Hiei: aún te falta decir algo, Koenma. - acotó bruscamente.  
Koenma: que.  
Hiei: los espíritus de los muertos... de los que mueren recientemente.- miró fugazmente al príncipe.  
Koenma: pero que tiene que ver eso? Kuwabara: que cosa? Di, Koenma!- impaciente ordenó.  
Koenma: últimamente los muertos parecen no querer dejar que su alma salga del cuerpo... pero no creo que haya una relación, no todos esos muertos iban al infierno.  
Kurama: será que...?- dijo sorpresivamente ante la información recién escuchada Genkai: Kurama! No te sientes bien?.-acotó en voz alta.  
E inmediatamente Kurama cayó al suelo. Kuwabara tomó al amigo y trató de despertarlo, pero no podía.  
Genkai: creo que es mejor que regrese a su casa, no te parece Yuusuke.  
Yuusuke: si. Está cada vez peor. Koenma, no deberíamos dejarlo fuera de la misión?  
Koenma: no lo se - dijo preocupado- es muy duro lo que está sucediendo, y cualquier ayuda nos es esencial. Kurama es muy inteligente, además, él puede ayudarnos de alguna forma. Habrá conocido a varios demonios de los que se confinan en esas zonas profundas del infierno.  
Yukina: pero en ese estado Koenma, poco puede hacer. Yo no siento su ki!.-comentó afligida la koorime.  
Fue cuando el resto notó esa falta. El tan amable y vívido Kurama solía resaltar por emanar un suave halo de su ki por doquier. Pero en ese estado, no había nada.  
Anakisawa: nosotros que es lo que podemos hacer, Koenma?  
Koenma: ah! Cierto, ustedes fueron convocados para proteger los portales principales del Ningenkai, para evitar cualquier filtración, Mitarai también estará con ustedes, como también Genkai. Avisaré a unos cuantos humanos más, y tal vez a los amigos de Yuusuke del Makai.  
Yuusuke: quienes?  
Koema: Jin, Touya, Choki, y los demás.  
Yuusuke: y nosotros?  
Koenma: todo esto se dispondrá cuando la situación en el Makai lo requiera. Por ahora, podemos estar tranquilos un par de meses, que el Ningenkai no tendrá conflictos. A ustedes los necesito investigando. Kuwabara investigarás en el Ningenkai. Busca seres con ki modificado, o extraños. El incremento de poder debe ser notable. Interrógalos. Yuusuke y Hiei irán al Makai, puede ser que algo se descubra. Mokuro ha contribuido mucho y puso a nuestra disposición muchos agentes. Hokushin y los súbditos de Yuusuke se niegan a realizar actitud alguna si no les manda Yuusuke. Es por eso que desearía que les dijeras que nos ayuden a enfrentar a los demonios.  
Yuusuke: no!. Ellos vendrán al Ningenkai y protegerán los portales. Son muchos y muy poderosos, ellos ayudaran de esa forma, y protegerán a Keiko.  
Keiko: Yuusuke, es más peligroso de esa forma.  
Yuusuke: ya está decidido! - dijo muy determinado.  
Koenma: de acuerdo, como quieras Yuusuke, pero al menos diles, que ante cualquier necesidad que crucen el portal y nos ayuden.  
Genkai: bueno, por ahora no es necesario preocuparse. Faltan unos cuantos meses para ese caos... verdad Koenma?  
Koenma: si, tiene razón. Eso era lo que quería decirles.

La charla finalizó. Yuusuke y Keiko regresaron a sus casa, al igual que el resto del grupo, no sin dejar expresado en sus rostros la preocupación.  
Yukina se acomodó frente a Kurama, que continuaba inconsciente en el sofá, y posó sus manos sobre el pecho del pelirrojo. Hiei observaba cuidadosamente.  
- que sientes? - inquirió a su hermana - nada. Un gran vacío. Y cadenas... ay! Hiei se acercó rápidamente ante su hermana, que sujetaba con una mano una de sus mejillas de la cual una línea de sangre se derramaba.  
- no es nada, Hiei, no te preocupes...- le tranquilizó, mientras volvió a posar sus manos sobre el pecho del pelirrojo presionando con fuerza. Sintió que una esfera incomodaba su pose sobre el pecho del amigo, y abrió la camisa para ver el elemento. Sonrió sin mirar a Hiei. Ella sabía cómo actuar para no molestarlo.  
Corrió el colgante a un costado, y presionó suavemente sus manos sobre la piel de Kurama. Comenzó a emanar energía para el inconsciente cuerpo, que reaccionó lentamente.  
Kurama mostró un rostro de dolor en un comienzo, para luego despertar lánguidamente. Y observar una sonrisa angelical de una hermosa joven de ojos rojos, y tras de ella, otros ojos carmesíes, preocupados, y ocultos bajo la mirada inmutable de su oscuro compañero.  
Kurama intentó levantarse, pero se afirmó más contra el respaldo del sofá, mareado de súbito.  
- ay! Kurama, te encuentras bien? No te muevas muy brusco. La energía es muy poca... -sonrió amable la koorime.  
- gracias Yukina... me siento mejor.- le sonrió para no preocuparla.  
Kuwabara ingresó en ese momento, sorprendido de la recuperación de su amigo. Había despedido a todos.  
-ey! Kurama! dormiste bien?  
- ay, mil disculpas! Yo.  
- je, je, no te preocupe. Quieres que te lleve a tu casa.  
- no, no, está bien, iré solo.  
Kurama se incorporó y tambaleó contra la pared, sonriendo amablemente. Yukina estaba preocupada.  
El pelirrojo negó el brazo de ayuda de Kuwabara, muy cortésmente, dirigiéndose hacia fuera.  
- discúlpenme, mejor iré a descansar a mi casa.  
- Pero Kurama! Estás débil, no llegarás...- comentó triste Kuwabara - Yo lo llevaré - gruñó secamente Hiei, mientras pasaba el brazo de Kurama sobre su cuello.  
Ambos salieron por la puerta, mientras Kuwabara miraba dicho lugar fijamente, muy intranquilo.  
- no te aflijas, Kazuma, ellos estarán bien -sonrió la pequeña koorime. Kazuma dirigió su rostro hacia el de su esposa y la observó.  
- -oye! Que te pasó en la mejilla ! acaso ese enano maldito te hizo algo?  
- Ja, ja, no Kazuma! No es nada...- sonrió, acercándose a su marido para abrazarle fuertemente.

-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Capítulo 14

La puerta se abrió, sin que nadie de los propietarios de aquella casa apareciera. Estaba vacía.  
- vaya, que extraño!... mi madre no está? - se preguntó Kurama confuso.  
- en este estado, seguro has olvidado a dónde se fue - le contestó bruscamente a su amigo.  
Kurama se liberó de lo brazos de Hiei, e intentó subir la escalera, pero no pudo más que aferrarse a la balaustrada.  
- rayos, que mareos! Cada vez son más fuertes.- dijo furioso, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos ante su debilidad, cuando sintió que Hiei volvía a pasar sus brazos por la cintura, y apoyarse en sus hombros.  
- Vamos, camina!. No voy a ser tu niñera! - Kurama sonrió con el mal humor de Hiei.

Finalmente dejó al pelirrojo recostarse en la cama. Kurama le agradeció la ayuda, y le comentó que podía dejarlo.  
- no. No lo haré. -gruñó el oscuro demonio.  
- Mn?- Kurama se sorprendió.  
- Eres un idiota. Si esa puta vuelve a aparecer, otra vez caerás en ella, y es por su causa que estás así.  
- No digas tonterías Hiei... ella me ayuda. -aseveró con suavidad - Vaaa...- Hiei se recostó sobre la ventana apreciando la vista nevada, cuando sintió un golpe súbito. Giró su rostro y vio a Kurama caído en el suelo. - idiota! que te pasa? Que quieres hacer?- le reprendió mientras volvía acomodarlo en la cama.  
- Perdón... solo iba a buscar unas aspirinas.  
- Mierda! Esas cagadas ningen...donde están? Dime!  
- En el baño...abriendo el espejo -sin romperlo!- en un frasco verde.  
Hiei se dirigió al baño, no sin antes darle a Kurama una cara reprobatoria, regresando luego con el frasco, junto con un vaso de agua. Kurama intentó incorporarse pero el vértigo se intensificó al punto de no dejarle moverse en la propia cama. Hiei se preocupó un poco.  
Pasó su mano sobre la nuca del pelirrojo y lo incorporó levemente, dándole las pastillas y haciéndole beber el agua.  
Los ojos verdes estaban muy dilatados. Observó fijamente esos ojos, buscando encontrar el trasfondo.  
- gracias Hiei... y perdóname...-comentó algo avergonzado por todo. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza buscando parar el dolor que se había instalado.  
- Que ocurre?  
- El dolor está intensificándose. - Kurama comentó dejando translucir el dolor en su rostro contraído.  
- Esas mierdas ningen...- hizo una mueca, mirando el frasco-  
El teléfono sonó. Kurama buscó incorporarse, sin éxito. Le pidió a Hiei que atendiera, indicándole la forma de hacerlo. Probablemente era su madre.  
Hiei accedió un poco mal humorado. Levantó el teléfono y solo escuchó.  
- señor Minamino?... es usted?... probablemente esté disfónico, verdad? Ja jaja, con las travesuras que ha hecho anoche... jaja ja, le invito a cenar nuevamente en mi casa, le espero bien tarde...matanee.  
y el sonido cesó.  
Hiei gruñó. Esa voz le irritaba.  
perra en celo bufó pensativamente.

De regreso al cuarto observó a Kurama completamente ido, con los ojos negros, comenzando a tomar una coloración azulada en sus fauces.  
-mierda! Kurama! Respira! Que rayos!  
Lo sacudió fuertemente, golpeó con las palmas el rostro de su amigo, lo incorporó en la cama, continuó sacudiéndolo, pero no reaccionaba.  
Subió a la cama, y se sentó sobre las caderas del pelirrojo, dando suaves golpes al pecho, para permitir el movimiento de la respiración, pero todo era fútil. Apoderado por el desespero, Hiei tomó aire e inclinándose sobre Kurama lo besó, entregándole el aliento. Una y otra vez.  
De improviso, Kurama inspiró fuertemente, recuperando el triste brillo que hacía tiempo se había instalado en sus ojos. Observó a Hiei frente a si, próximos los labios, sintiendo el respirar del demonio de fuego sobre sus bocas semi-abiertas, tomando desenfrenadamente el aire que hacia unos minutos no ingresaba a su cuerpo. No comprendió nada. Su respiración se agitó más, mostrando su desespero y temor.  
- Hiei, yo... no se que hice... pero sea lo que sea... no lo quise hacer.  
Hiei solo lo observaba sin aumentar la distancia. Por un momento encontró a Kurama tan débil de sí, sin esa confianza y autoabastecimiento que siempre lo caracterizaban. Perdido en su propio desconcierto, sin nadie que le ayude. Ese humano que estaba desplomado bajo suyo, era una sombra suplicante, temerosa, pidiendo perdón por su propia anemia. Un Kurama que nunca había visto, y nunca habría imaginado... Recordó ese beso pasado que le había sabido tan bien, y que había hecho al zorro sentirse bien por un instante.  
- no has hecho nada, Kurama... fui yo.  
dijo ante el dolor de su amigo, y le besó tiernamente cada labio, un toque fugaz.  
Hiei abrió levemente sus ojos para observar la sorpresa y angustia del rostro de su compañero. Esta vez, Kurama había sentido algo.  
Hiei comenzó a acariciar lentamente los cabellos del pelirrojo desparramados por la cama, mientras besaba cada parte de su rostro. Sus labios posaron secamente en la frente, la nariz, en cada una de las mejillas, el mentón.  
Lamió las lágrimas que Kurama derramaba, tratando de curar las pequeñas heridas de sus ojos, buscando la luz que antes poseían.  
- Hiei, no hagas esto... el youko solo te lastima.  
Hiei abrió lentamente la camisa del pelirrojo y apoyó un beso en el lugar donde su hermana había posado sus manos. Y quedó estático por un instante.  
Kurama derramó más lágrimas, sin poder controlarse.  
Hiei besó cada una de las gotas, y cayó sobre sus labios. Buscando rehacer las experiencias sentidas, ayudó a Kurama a abrir su boca lentamente, para permitir un beso delicioso.  
Sus lenguas danzaban profundamente, mientras el pelirrojo acariciaba el cuerpo del medio-koorime, desnudándolo muy despacio, sintiendo el temor de ambos, acomodando a su demonio sobre su propio cuerpo.  
Kurama besó el cuello desnudo de Hiei arrebatándole suaves sonidos de un tímido placer, de una entrega temerosa. Deslizándose por debajo del cuerpo del demonio de fuego, comenzó a besar todo el pecho macizo de su compañero, rodeando sus mamilos, besándolos, lamiéndolos, hasta que erguidos demostrasen el placer en el rostro de su dueño.  
Hiei suspiraba fuertemente, y Kurama no podía detenerse, excitado con el sonido aterciopelado de ese bravío demonio.  
- aahh...Kurama...cúrame.  
escucho palabras susurradas de su amigo, mientras lamía el pecho, a la vez que acariciaba apenas con las puntas de los dedos, la espalda de su cómplice. Esas caricias bien suaves y leves, apenas rozaban los vellos del demonio, produciéndole un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, a la vez que gemía ahogadamente.  
Hiei se apartó muy lento de su compañero, sentándose sobre las caderas de éste, mirándolo con terror, siendo visto por esos ojos tan vacíos, gritando por ayuda... - Hiei... yo... - comentó tristemente el pelirrojo, mientras buscaba la forma de recuperar su respiración- ... no...podría curarte... yo... ni.. siquiera...se... como curarme.  
Hiei lo observó sin modificar su actitud fría y hostil. Lentamente terminó de desabotonar la camisa, y dejar el torso desnudo de su compañero. Kurama solo lo observaba con pavor. Sentía que deseaba a Hiei, pero también sabía que el youko lo dañaría... tendría que pararlo ahora o nunca.  
-ahhhhyyy, Hieiiiii... cielos!...- suspiró cuando sintió el demonio besar muy suavemente sobre su piel, acariciándole de la misma forma que él lo había hecho, tan efímeramente, que solo producía escalofríos de deseo. Besó sus mamilos, los masajeó, lamía cada parte de su cuerpo.  
- aahh, ah, ah! Hiei!... Hiei! .  
el muchacho respiraba agitadamente a cada toque del demonio de fuego, que lo enloquecía con esa lengua, quemando toda la piel en cada beso.  
Kurama comenzó a arquearse contra la cama, separando sus piernas inconscientemente, mientras abrazaba posesivamente a Hiei, quien no se detenía en sus besos y caricias.  
Incluso, había aprovechado el arqueamiento de Kurama, para pasar sus manos por debajo, acariciando parte de su espina, tan suavemente...con tanto calor.  
Calor. Eso lo estaban confundiendo a ambos. Una tierna sensación de hogar los invadía.  
- Hiei!...ahhh, ahhhhh... no te detengas! Suave!  
- Kurama!...mnh...nh.  
Kurama gemía suavemente, dejándose llevar por el placer de esos toques, buscando explicar el porqué de esas reacciones que no había experimentado antes, con aquella joven que tan bien lo amaba, sin herirlo, buscando curarlo, pero sin ese calor con el cual Hiei lo estaba rodeando.  
Esa nueva sensación le hizo creer que todo lo que aquélla mujer le mostraba era falso y sin sentimiento... Continuó cavilando hasta que Hiei incorporó uno de los mamilos del pelirrojo en su boca, sumiéndolo en el placer, desvaneciendo todo pensamiento, entregándose al mar de sensaciones.  
Kurama bajó suavemente los pantalones de su amigo, sin que lo notara. Mientras suspiraba y respirada placenteramente.  
Hiei hacía lo mismo que él, siguiéndolo como el pupilo sigue a su maestro, y despojó a Kurama de sus pantalones y ropa interior.  
Detuvo sus besos y se sentó sobre las caderas de su amigo nuevamente, sintiendo la necesidad de Kurama, bajo sus muslos.  
Observó el rostro bello de su amigo. El cabello desparramado por la almohada y la cama, con un verde opaco en su mirada triste, y las mejillas rosadas. Sus labios separados muy leve para poder respirar.  
- detente Hiei, solo saldrás lastimado... no te podré curar.  
Hiei lo observó fascinado. Sabía que él también tendría las mejillas coloradas.  
- cúrame, y enséñame a curarte.  
susurró el jaganshi cuando bajó sobre el cuerpo de Kurama para profundizar un beso hambriento, delicioso, lleno de deseos de no ser rechazado en su eterno pedido por cariño.  
Kurama advirtió eso. Se percató de la soledad de ese ser en el momento. Hiei, rodeado de solo fuego, impedía que cualquiera se acercara... solo mendigaba cariño, nunca ofrecido por nadie, solo deseaba que alguien no le temiera, que no huyera pavoroso de su presencia, que le fuera entregado algo más que miradas de recelo y miedo... era un alma herida... como el propio Kurama, que perdido en su desierto de hielo, en una infructuosa búsqueda de la libertad de un demonio en un cuerpo humano, sólo encontraba carne a su alrededor, pero ningún amor real, al cual pudiera necesitar.  
Y allí estaban los dos.  
Kurama sintió que el youko se apoderaba de él, que sus mechas se tornaban plateadas, mientras buscaba el sabor del alivio que ese demonio le ofrecía en el beso desesperado, anhelante, lleno de necesidad de cura para ambos.  
Abrazó más fuerte a Hiei, arañando su espalda, poseído por el youko emergente. Sintió como el demonio de fuego se había tensionado, como la vez anterior, pero aún así, no se alejó. El joven pasó una mano por debajo de la cabeza de Kurama, obligándolo a hundir más el beso.  
El pelirrojo sintió un estremecimiento. Hiei se estaba ofreciendo como cura, no importaba que el youko lo destruyera, lo usara, lo humillara.  
Kurama recomenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Intentó decirle a Hiei en el beso, que se detuviera, pero solo obtuvo un contacto más recóndito, más tierno, lleno de súplicas, de compasión.  
Su cuerpo cedía a las riendas de la lujuria, percatándose que el youko lo tomaría por entero, y no le permitiría apreciar la sensibilidad que el demonio le demostraba por única vez en su vida a alguien. El youko lo bloquearía, y no le consentiría actuar acorde a los sentimientos inestables de ese demonio oscuro.  
Los cuerpos comenzaron a adquirir el movimiento de la pasión. Kurama sabia que debía detenerse...pero no podía.  
Lloró sin sosiego... derramando lágrimas por sobre sus mejillas, gimiendo entre el deseo y el dolor de su propia impotencia.  
Sintió que nunca sería perdonado por un ser tan ingenuo como el que le estaba besando...cuando se percató que una mano áspera secó entrañablemente las lágrimas.  
Hiei sintió sorprendido el conflicto que Kurama intentaba ocultarle. Kurama temía por el youko, pero el jaganshi sabía que no había tal youko. Kurama, youko o esa figura humana, eran el mismo ser... solo uno... por el cual él estaba comenzando a sentir... una cálida necesidad.  
Kurama se abrazó fuertemente a Hiei, separando sus piernas más y más.  
Hiei se detuvo por un instante, comprendiendo los pasos a seguir pero Kurama lo detuvo con un suave suspiro murmurado al deshacer el beso.  
- basta Hiei... te dañaré.  
Hiei le sonrió infantilmente, y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo que aún lo mantenía firme en el abrazo. Kurama se sorprendió al observar esa sonrisa, que lo determinó.  
Cruzó las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Hiei, preparado a controlar al youko por cualquier ataque... pero de repente.  
- aaaaayyyyy Hiei!...aaahhh, noooooo -  
su rostro se contrajo del dolor al sentir la suave penetración de su amante. Hiei lo estaba abrazando más fuertemente, presionándolo contra si.  
- Kurama, déjame sanarte.  
Susurró en el mar de deseo que se iniciaba.  
Lentamente continuo el suave movimiento abriendo paso en el interior de Kurama.  
- ah, ah,aaayyyy! Cielos!Hiei!Hiei!aaannn!  
El pelirrojo solo atinaba a jadear más fuertemente entre murmullos repitiendo el nombre de su amante, derramando lágrimas y sollozos.  
- Hiei, Hiei, aaahhh, no te detengas.  
El joven abrió más las piernas, permitiendo una mayor profundidad en su interior. Hiei suspiraba, jadeaba.  
Ingresaba acompasadamente en la más recóndita parte del alma de Kurama.  
- aaay, Hiei, yo... ahhhh... no...aay, deseo...aaaaahhhh, lastimarte.  
sollozaba entre el desvanecimiento y la lujuria, sintiendo cada vez más como Hiei ingresaba en su cuerpo, lo impelía firme, pero suavemente, despacio, para permitirle a su amante tener el valor y la fuerza de luchar contra ese youko inexistente, ese zorro plateado, que solo era su propio reflejo, en el temor de su vida humana.  
Kurama se arqueaba, presionando más hacia su interior ese cuerpo que abrazaba firmemente entre sus brazos y piernas. Más hondo, más dulce, más placentero.  
- Hiei! Hiei! No...aahhhh...quiero...aaay!ay!...dañarte...aaaaaahhh! Hiei! Suspiraba a cada movimiento de su amigo, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de su amante, recibiendo entre lágrimas la constante inclinación que se adentraba lentamente, rozando su punto más sensible...suave y pausadamente.  
Hiei mantenía el ritmo de las estocadas acompañando a su amante, respirando al unísono, jadeando en simultáneo, sintiendo su propio sabor en el de Kurama, sintiendo su aroma mezclarse con el zorro, sin prisa, sin fuerza, con gusto, con cariño, sin rechazo ni soledad.  
- Hiei, más, más!... - suplicaba el pelirrojo, experimentando el aumento de las estocadas - más, Hiei, necesito más de ti, más de ese calor...- comenzaba a elevar la voz, alborotado por el inminente éxtasis, mientras Hiei continuaba sus movimientos, besando el cuello del pelirrojo, ahogando sus distintivos gemidos de placer con la suave piel sudada de su compañero. Lentamente Kurama perdía el aroma a muerte, recuperando el antiguo.  
Kurama se arqueaba aún más, en búsqueda de la huida a esas sensaciones, y en la profundización de las mismas.  
- más!...aahhh... sentirte..aaayhhh...asi...más - Kurama presionó aún más sus piernas, sintiendo que la penetración llegaba a la más profunda distancia - aayyy, dios, Hiei, Hiei, no me dejes!- perdía el control, perdía la conciencia, solo llenándola con la sensación extática que el demonio de fuego le entregaba, le ofrecía en forma de cura, en forma de placer...- más, aah...aay... no me dejes, Hiei, no! Por favor! Hiei! Aaahhh, no me abandones! más!  
Kurama presionaba el lazo que los unía, buscando desesperadamente ser fundidos en uno solo.  
-no me dejes! Aaahh! Aahhh! Aahhh! Más Hiei! No me abandones! Hiei!  
La última estocada de Hiei se introdujo más allá de sí, sintiéndola profundamente, penetrándolo por completo, apreciando la unión de las emociones que ambos compartieron en ese instante -Hiei!- grito de súbito, con sonido gutural- no... me... dejes...- movió sus labios mientras caía con su amante en brazos contra la cama, pesadamente. Hiei gozó en su interior, sintiendo la calidez de su acto extenderse por sus entrañas, tonificándolo, y purificándolo. Kurama también había alcanzado su clímax, en el mismo instante que Hiei, manchando las sábanas, otorgándoles la mezcla de sus propios aromas. La respiración de ambos era agitada.  
Hiei se incorporó un poco, para apoyarse sobre el pecho de Kurama y observar su rostro aún perdido en el placer: sus fauces más coloreadas, con gotas de sudor por su rostro, mezcladas por las lágrimas, el cabello desparramado por sobre la cama, su cuello, y la almohada, respirado agitadamente, abriendo apenas sus labios, que mostraban la dulzura de su lengua.  
Hiei lo había observado y escuchado completamente. En cada instante, como Kurama sentía el dolor, el placer, y la angustia. Había visto como derramó lágrimas, y buscaba desesperadamente contener al youko. Lo habría hecho?. Hiei supuso que si, ante la escena bellísima de su agotado zorro. Recordó sus suspiros llamándolo, haciéndole notar su gozo. Escuchó sus ruegos y en ese instante de máximo placer, mover sus labios suavemente, formando esa frase de nuevo:  
no me dejes'. Hiei estaba algo confundido. Sus propios pensamientos estaban enlazados, revueltos, desordenados. No deseaba mostrarse tan débil como Kurama lo estaba haciendo ante él, pero sabía que en el fondo lo era, igual que ese pelirrojo desplomado bajo sí. - no te dejaré... tu no lo hagas - pensó Hiei, llevando su mano ante el rostro cansado de Kurama, corriendo los cabellos que ocultaban la belleza de la satisfacción en su rostro.  
Fue cuando Kurama abrió despacio sus ojos, para clavarlos ante los ojos fogosos de Hiei, entregándole una sonrisa completamente curadora.  
El jaganshi se sorprendió, al descubrir en esa expresión una gran paz y sosiego. Luego reparó que Kurama comenzaba a acariciar su espalda, muy suavemente, aliviando la presión que hacía en él, con sus piernas y brazos. Pero continuó manteniendo a su amante dentro de si, aún cuando el placer había expirado.  
Acarició el rostro del ruborizado Hiei, quién se había obligado a callar sus propios gemidos, y conformado con el sonoro placer de su amigo.  
El pelirrojo sabía cuan difícil podía ser para Hiei el demostrar siquiera una sonrisa. Ese demonio oscurecido por la vida, se obligaba a si mismo a ocultar cada sensación, cada deseo, por temor a ser rechazado en su súplica mendiga de afecto, por miedo a que lo poco que su alma sentía pudiese ser arrebatada, desvirtuándolo por completo de las sensaciones, para siempre.  
Kurama pasó una mano por sobre el rostro de Hiei, mimándolo, despacio, buscando la prueba de que eso era la realidad.  
Hiei se acomodó en el pecho del pelirrojo y comenzó a ser llevado por el sueño lentamente, mientras sentía que esas manos que recorrían su cuerpo de forma sumisa, lo estaban curando, lo estaban arrebatando de las manos frías de la soledad... y con esa sensación se durmió... con esa emoción, en silencio, ambos se durmieron.

-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Capítulo 15

- lograste poseerlo? Definitivamente?  
- Mmm, creo que no, anoche, lo llamé pero no vino. Es un zorro astuto.  
- No, no sabe nada... algo debe haberlo detenido...pero... tu realizaste el hechizo previo a la llamada?  
- Claro.  
- debió sentir la necesidad...que extraño... tu eres la única que lo trata?  
- Si - Esa vez hubiera sido la última, verdad?  
- Si, si. Si hubiera venido anoche, probablemente ya sería nuestro.  
- Ten cuidado, y hazlo rápido. En la conversación con Koenma, ese zorro casi habla... recuerda que él sabe algo de esto, más que el resto, y debemos tenerlo de nuestro lado... no permitas que nadie interfiera.  
- Si. Como está tu nuevo cuerpo?  
- no tiene mucha fuerza, pero es estrategia pura. Tu recuerda tu parte, y no te metas en otros asuntos.  
- Si!.

Kurama despertó sin prisa, con la sensación de resaca, pero sin más dolor. Aún con los ojos cerrados intentó imaginar que ese día no debería ir a trabajar. Se Sentía muy cansado, pero a gusto: la extenuación del placer.  
Ante la idea, despertó súbitamente, buscando respuestas en el paisaje que se presentaba en su frente.  
Fue en ese instante que se percató del peso sobre su cuerpo, respirando sobre el suyo. Hiei. Era él, aún abrazado a Kurama, profundamente dormido, tal cual como se habían rendido al sueño la noche anterior.  
Kurama se tensionó al recordar lo sucedido. Tenía miedo que el rechazo se produjera apenas el demonio de fuego abriera los ojos.  
Quedamente, rodeó a Hiei en sus brazos, buscando de alguna forma detener el despertar de ese ser, para evitar el quiebre de la paz que nunca antes había experimentado.  
Sus manos acariciaron la piel quemada de los brazos, la espalda, la cintura... todo el cuerpo de su amante, evocando lo vivido. Esbozó una sonrisa alegre, cerrando sus ojos, continuando con el viaje de sus manos por la complexión de su amigo, feliz de poder traer a la memoria todo lo acaecido: señal de que el youko había sido controlado.  
- de qué ríes? - dijo rudamente Hiei, posando sus ojos sobre los de Kurama, que se abrieron de súbito, desfigurando su sonrisa en triste sorpresa. Solo acertó a observar esa fría mirada escarlata.  
- oye, te pregunté algo...- la mirada seguía intensa. El pelirrojo no lograba articular palabra alguna que fuera adecuada para el momento y el carácter de su amigo. Así , optó por el silencio.  
- ey! Vas a contestar?- comento sin alterar mucho la voz.  
- Perdón... sonrío porque ... me siento bien.  
Hiei amenizó su mirada, torciendo una sonrisa, volviendo a apoyarse en el cuerpo de Kurama.  
- eso es bueno...-fue lo único que acotó.  
Kurama sorprendido, solo dejó correr el silencio. Se mantuvieron en esa posición, uno descansando en el otro, por minutos... ambos estaban dejando pasar el tiempo, recordando las sensaciones, y percibiendo en el oculto ser, un sentimiento emergiendo, extraño, pero agradable.  
- Hiei... como te sientes? -rompió finalmente el mutismo, con su mansa voz preocupada.  
- Hnnnnnn...- dejó escapar, mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre Kurama. Eso era una respuesta positiva.  
Cuando la tensión del choque con la realidad había cesado para ambos, Kurama comenzó a percatarse del dolor de cabeza que lo atacaba lenta, pero firmemente.  
Era solo una molestia.  
Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban los minutos se intensificaba. Su cuerpo se contracturó por completo, llevando sus manos a la cabeza, cuando la intensidad punzaba en su interior... Hiei se incorporó rápidamente, y observó a su amigo con el malestar perturbando su rostro que hacía minutos era relajado.  
- Kurama, que sucede? -pregunto en tono alarmado.  
- No es nada -sonrió Kurama, y cerró sus ojos- un dolor de cabeza...ayy! -y la punzada borró esa sonrisa mendiga que le ofrecía a su compañero.  
- Que mierda? Abre tus ojos...- Hiei se sentó sobre Kurama.  
- La luz me hace doler más...-dijo afligido - Abre tus ojos! Ahora! -ordenó bruscamente Hiei, tomando con fuerza los pulsos de Kurama, para alejarlos de la cabeza.  
Kurama obedeció. Sus pupilas comenzaban a dilatarse de vuelta. Hiei usó rápidamente el jagan, mientras Kurama sufría las puntadas, observando como el oscuro ser buscaba la solución, la cura, a su dolor.  
- Hiei ...- suspiró, cuando su respiración se detuvo, y sus pupilas cubrieron el iris. Hiei desesperó, comenzando a realizar todo lo que la noche anterior había hecho: golpeó suavemente las mejillas de Kurama, lo sacudió levemente, decía su nombre.  
el teléfono sonó, y Hiei se percató de la realidad. Rápidamente atendió el aparato y escuchó:  
- Minamino ? Venga a trabajar! No se quede dormido! Que anoche de seguro no la pasó tan bien...-y la voz rió. Hiei gruñía en silencio- ja, ja... de acuerdo... quiere jugar?... quiere que le diga cosas placenteras para levantarlo?mmmm... solo que le invito a una ceremonia especial luego del trabajo...venga! lo espero.  
y colgó.  
Hiei estaba enfurecido, pero recordó que Kurama estaba aún inconsciente en la cama. Corrió hacia él, y observó su rostro morado, sin respiración, sin reacción.  
De nuevo, se sentó en las caderas del pelirrojo, y comenzó a darle su aliento a través de besos profundos. Pero esta vez no reaccionaba. Hiei intentó continuamente reanimar a su amigo.  
-Kurama, diablos! Despierta! Despierta!  
Las pupilas dilatadas de Kurama tornaron sus ojos negros, perdidos, sin brillo, mientras el oscuro color avanzaba sobre su piel.  
-Kurama!Kurama!- agitaba a su amigo desesperadamente...golpeó su pecho, buscando de alguna forma darle movimiento a sus pulmones. Pero la inactividad era total.  
Recordó a su hermana ,posando sus manos sobre el pecho de Kurama, e intentó imitarla, pero no había reacción. Hiei no tenía capacidad para curar, solo para dañar, lastimar.  
Rápidamente se vistió y cargó a Kurama, saliendo por la ventana, llevándolo a la casa de su hermana, lo más rápido posible.  
Yukina estaba sola, preparando un almuerzo exquisito, cuando sintió la presencia de Hiei a su espalda.  
Giró suavemente y le sonrió, pero al ver la desesperación en el rostro de su hermano, se tornó seria.  
-Hiei, que sucede?  
-Kurama, rápido! -le dijo, tomándola del brazo y llevándola al salón, donde pudo ver a Kurama sobre el sofá, azulado, sin respirar, como un muerto.  
- por dios!- gritó Yukina horrorizada.  
- Tienes que hacer que respire. La koorime corrió las sábanas que cubrían al pelirrojo descubriendo su pecho, y posicionando las manos sobre el mismo, emanándole energía curadora.  
El silencio se sostuvo por minutos: Hiei observaba a su hermana, que sudaba, y se debilitaba rápidamente. Era un gran esfuerzo.  
En una súbita aspiración, Kurama tomó aire, y sin despertar completamente, respiró desenfrenado, sonoro, buscando todo el aire que no había captado hacia varios minutos.  
Yukina se recostó sobre el sillón contiguo, descansando y recuperándose del gran trajín.  
El rostro de Hiei se mostró aliviado, y contempló a su hermana, con un tinte de agradecimiento en sus ojos. Ella lo intuyó al extremo, y le sonrió, como siempre lo había hecho. Con su bella expresión ingenua y pura.  
El demonio de fuego se acercó a Kurama que comenzaba a despertar confusamente, alterado, agitado.  
-Kurama, genki?  
Al escuchar la conocida voz Kurama se tranquilizó un poco más, reposando aliviado en el sofá.  
- si... me sentí alienado... - te quedarás aquí...- dictaminó Hiei, dando una vuelta y regresando a la ventana para marcharse...miró a Yukina- cuídalo!.- la joven koorime asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo de soslayo.  
- Pero Hiei...-protestó Kurama.  
- No saldrás para nada! Escuchaste? No verás a nadie más que a nosotros! -contempló enfurecido y saltó por la ventana. El pelirrojo sintió confusión.  
La joven koorime observó la situación, en silencio. Percatándose de su descortesía, se incorporó rápido y fue hasta su habitación, de la cual trajo ropas de Kuwabara, las cuales fueron entregadas a Kurama.  
- perdona, no tengo más que esto... será lo más cerca de tu talla...-sonrió.  
- Muchas gracias! -aceptó Kurama - Continuaré con el almuerzo, cuando precises algo me dices, de acuerdo?  
Kurama asintió con la cabeza.  
Una vez cambiado, y que sus fuerzas estaban en orden, fue hasta la cocina.  
-Yukina... gracias por todo... -dijo apenado.  
- te encuentras bien?  
- Si, claro. Justamente gracias a ti.- se inclinó levemente- te lo agradezco... pero me voy...tengo que trabajar...- Yukina se horrorizó.  
- Pero, pero...no, Kurama, por favor no te vayas...si te vas... Hiei... me hizo prometer que no saldrías de aquí... no, por favor, no te vayas!  
- No te preocupes, regresaré aquí antes de que vuelva Hiei, si?  
- Pero, pero...yo... Kurama por favor.  
Kurama forjó una espléndida sonrisa de tranquilidad, y abandonó el recinto. Yukina quedó consternada, sabiendo que la situación tomaba un camino errado, pero tampoco era quién para detener a Kurama...

- vaya! Buenas tardes señor Minamino! - dijo Sato muy insinuante.  
- Tardes, ja, ja, aún no son las 12.00.  
- Mn! 11.30... le parece correcto que un dirigente llegue a ese horario?  
- Me disculpe, pero mis mareos son más frecuentes e intensos.  
- Eso es por que no me visita, yo le curo de todo mal, verdad?- la joven albina miró con ojos lascivos al pelirrojo. Kurama se ruborizó.  
- Es mejor ponerme a trabajar -dijo en voz alta, más para si mismo que para explicar sus consecuentes acciones.  
- Como siempre, los balances, señor, aquí están.- la muchacha se los dio en la mano, acariciando la del pelirrojo.- y mi propuesta sigue en pie...la acepta?  
- Mn? Cual?  
- Vaya, tan rápido olvida, no recuerda a la mañana cuando lo llamé? Le dije que a la salida del trabajo, lo invitaba a una ceremonia tradicional... quiere?  
- Ceremonia de qué?- preguntó curioso.  
- Es muy propia de mi cultura...de mi familia... venga y verá - le guiñó el ojo divertida. Kurama, por una extraña razón no se negó.

- Señor Koenma! Señor Koenma! - gritó Botan herida, en la puerta de entrada del Reikai, sangrante, desfalleciendo.  
Unos demonios abrieron la puerta rápidamente y la cargaron en brazos para llevarla a recuperación.  
-no, llévenme con Koenma, peligra el Reikai! -suplicó la pequeña mensajera.  
Los demonios asustados obedecieron a la agonizante Botan.  
Las puertas del recinto se abrieron súbitamente, asustando a Koenma, quien dejó caer su chupete, ante la Botan agonizante.  
-Botan! Cielos! Que te ha ocurrido!  
-señor Koenmaa! No importa... los demonios del nivel intermedio están avanzando... el Makai está desbordado... ya han muerto compatriotas... - que, si el desborde lo esperábamos de aquí a unos meses!  
- Señor Koenma!Toguro...- y la herida Botan desmayó.  
- Rápido, llévenla a la sala de recuperación!  
Koenma se adentró en sus pensamientos, preocupado, mientras observaba la figura de los demonios llevando la debilitada Botan en brazos.  
Los que mueran en este tiempo, no tendrán destino: el mayor castigo a sus pecados.

Genkai, Yuusuke y Kuwabara se encontraban en la casa de éste último, escuchando lo que había pasado con Kurama recientemente.  
Yuusuke: mm... pero salió más temprano que de costumbre, cuando quise hablar con él, ya no estaba...y aún faltaban dos horas para su salida.  
Kuwabara: vaaaayaa..esto no me está gustando.  
Yukina: aahh, y todo por mi culpa, si lo hubiera detenido.  
Genkai: no te culpes, Yukina, él tenía que hacerlo. Sabes como es!  
Todos sonrieron al recordar lo empecinado en sus responsabilidades.  
Genkai: y bien, Kuwabara? Que has descubierto?  
Kuwabara: bueno, Koenma me dijo que averiguara ki modificados. He encontrado un par solamente, pero se trataba de personas con fuerte poder espiritual como el de mi hermana, pero que más allá de percibir elementos extrasensoriales, no alcanzan niveles de peligro.  
Genkai: y tu Yuusuke?  
Yuusuke: ah! Luego lo digo cuando venga el bajito.  
Genkai: vamos, habla, para ver que podemos planear mientras tanto.  
Yuusuke: espero a que venga Koenma, no quiero explicar dos veces...- el muchacho se cruzó de brazos, en posición de molestia por la insistencia.  
Genkai: Yuusuke! Habla!  
Yuusuke: cierra la boca vieja loca! - Genkai había tomado una expresión de sorpresa por esas palabras, lo cual generó la intriga de todos los presentes.  
Kuwabara: sucede algo maestra?  
Genkai: nada, nada.- y optó por el silencio.

Las horas pasaron, sin que Koenma apareciera.  
Yuusuke: ora! Y Kurama? Sabrá que nos tenemos que reunir?  
Genkai: yo le avisé!  
Kuwabara : pero cuando ?- dijo sorprendido Genkai: lo encontré en la mañana.  
Yuusuke: pero no estuvo inconsciente?  
Genkai: cuando fue para el trabajo seguramente... no parecía haber tomado el camino de su casa. Es probable que hubiera salido de aquí.  
Yuusuke: aahhhmmmmm - soltó el sonido en señal de entendimiento.  
Yukina se sintió angustiada. Algo más que la poca energía que tuvo para obligar a Kurama a permanecer en el lugar, la estaba atormentando. Miró fijamente a Genkai. Y miró sus manos luego. Solo silencio.  
'toc, toc, toc'  
la ventana fue golpeada. Yukina se incorporó y la abrió dejando pasar al demonio de fuego. La koorime bajó el rostro sin siquiera seguir el camino de Hiei.  
Kuwabara: vaya? Y a ti quien te aviso, enano?- comentó sorprendido.  
Hiei:hn? -extrañado por la pregunta.  
Yuusuke: hoy tenemos una reunión con Koenma, parece que los problemas crecen.  
Hiei: yo solo vine por Kurama. - todos se callaron. Fue cuando Hiei miró a su hermana, que contenía el sollozo, contemplando el suelo, y sin necesidad de explicación alguna, comprendió. - mierda! imbécil Kurama! Que mierda hizo ahora? - dijo con desdén, furia y preocupación.  
Yukina: fue a trabajar... -susurró con temor.  
Hiei: que!- remarcó exaltado Yukina: te juro Hiei que quise detenerlo, pero no me escucho...-miraba el suelo, conteniendo sus lágrimas por la defraudación a su hermano.  
Hiei: fue al trabajo? Dices que fue hoy a la mañana al trabajo?  
Yukina: si. -acoto apenas audible.  
Hiei: mierda! Más problemas!  
Yuusuke: que sucede Hiei? Que está pasando?- Hiei necesitaba ayuda, pero titubeó en explicar. Tenia que elegir entre salir de allí solo, en búsqueda del zorro que no tenia ki para poder ubicarlo, o ser ayudado por ellos, que aún sin saberlo, eran sus amigos. Vaciló un tiempo más...debería contar todo?...no.  
Hiei: hoy a la mañana, antes de que Kurama tuviera ese desmayo, la llamó esa mujer de vuelta... le dijo que quería mostrarle una ceremonia luego del trabajo.  
Genkai: já, no es problema alguno, Hiei!. Eso es algo que los demonios no comprenden. Las relaciones humanas son complejas y conflictivas. Kurama solo está teniendo una relación amorosa... es normal que tenga alteraciones -dijo tranquilamente. Todos la miraron extrañados. Genkai había sido una de las primeras del grupo en hacer notar el estado de Kurama, y a pesar de mantener su carácter calmo nunca dejó de mostrar interés por él.  
Hiei frunció el ceño ante el comentario.  
Hiei: en sus desmayos, deja de respirar... acaso eso es normal entre los humanos?.-ironizó Genkai sonrió:-Kurama está muy abrumado con el trabajo, las presiones, su proceso de desidia y esta nueva relación. Es normal que un demonio tenga que pasar por ciertos 'golpes' para poder finalizar su abandono total de su parte youko. Recuerda que es lo que más desea Kurama-  
Todos observaron sorprendidos las palabras de Genkai. Suponían tener un grado de veracidad, pero de todas formas, era sorprendente que la anciana dijera sin la más mínima preocupación, como eran 'normales' dichas reacciones. Hiei la observó algo confundido.  
De repente, el sonido del teléfono quebró el silencio.

Kuwabara: moshi, moshi, ah! Señora Hatanaka...como está?...ajá...qué?... no, aquí no está...ni en lo de Yuusuke...tampoco...no se dónde podría ser...pero no se preocupe, tenemos una vaga idea de donde puede estar, no se preocupe, en seguida lo iremos a buscar. Adiós.  
Yukina: la madre de Kurama, verdad?  
Kuwabara: si, Kurama le había dicho que iba a cenar temprano en su casa, porque habría una reunión familiar, pero ya terminaron de cenar y aún no saben de él. La madre está algo alarmada porque ante el retraso, Kurama siempre llamaría explicando la causa.  
Genkai: es normal, chicos. Cuando se está enamorado, la cabeza está en cualquier parte menos en donde debe... seguramente estará con esa joven...déjenlo despejarse de sus preocupaciones.  
El silencio se instaló de vuelta. Cada uno de los presentes miraba en cualquier dirección menos encarando a Genkai. Era justo darle a Kurama un tiempo para él, para sus propios planes. Parecía tener razón, pero eso no justificaba el estado deplorable del amigo, aún sabiendo el doloroso proceso del abandono de su cara demoníaca.  
Hiei era el único que no estaba de acuerdo. El youko y Kurama eran el mismo. No habría porqué separar ambas cosas. Él lo sentía así. El lo sintió así, aquella vez...aquella delicada y sensual vez... Meditando en el los hechos reciente, concluía una y otra vez, en la idea de que el youko y el humano Kurama eran el mismo, que todo ese argumento de las dos personalidades era solo una excusa para complicarle la vida al pelirrojo, un engaño para cada uno de ellos. Pensando en como Kurama le había demostrado ser el apasionado zorro y el sensible Minamino en simultáneo, Hiei se sorprendió al descubrir las sensaciones nuevas compartidas recientemente con ese zorro, sabiendo que nunca había experimentado esos placeres...un estremecimiento extraño le recorrió de extremo a extremo.  
Finalmente, Koenma había llegado. Todos lo rodearon, esperando las noticias fatales que había prometido el joven príncipe.  
Koenma: rayos, no se como decirlo...-angustiado por las miradas expectantes.  
Yuusuke: vamos, dilo, que para eso no has tenido esperándote! -gruñó Koenma: el desastre se adelantó. Muchachos, el Makai está desbordado. Mokuro ya no tiene energía. Ha estado peleando mucho tiempo, con muchos enemigos poderosos, sin poder recuperarse debidamente. Lo mismo los otros. Yomi y su hijo aún resisten, pero no sabremos hasta cuándo. Teniendo la poca información que tenemos, deberemos hacer lo que podamos.  
Kuwabara: queeee, pero no sabemos nada! Acaso sabes quienes son? Que quieren? Y como?  
Koenma:no. -suspiró apenado- envié a Botan a investigar, pero la atacaron, y está muy delicada Yuusuke: la pobre Botan? Nooo, miserables...- mostró ira en su rostro.  
Koenma: Yuusuke! Averiguaste algo?  
Yuusuke: aaahhhh! Tengo datos, pero no los relaciono, creo que aquí faltaría Kurama.  
Koenma: y dónde?  
Genkai: dolencias del corazón...tu sabes...su proceso lo está debilitando más de la cuenta. - Koenma asintió con la cabeza ante el comentario, sin comprender mucho-  
Koenma: en fin, y bien, que datos lograste extraer del Makai Yuusuke?  
Yuusuke: en realidad, yo no anduve mucho por allí, pero envié a Hokushin y los otros a averiguar, son excelentes informantes. Sin embargo, solo encontraron datos extraños.  
Koenma:como cuales?  
Yuusuke: localizaron solo un portal madre, que suponen es el único. Saben donde queda. Al menos allí alcanzamos un dato.  
Kuwabara: ajá, el 'donde'...el 'como' lo cerramos?  
koenma: si, si, ya se, Kuwabara... tampoco tenemos el 'porqué'... tu que averiguaste?  
Kuwabara: vaaaa...nada de nada!. Solo un par de humanos con poderes similares a los de mi hermana, pero sin poderes de lucha, solo percepción... no hay nadie que haya tenido un incremento en el poder... no en el Ningenkai.  
Koenma: y tu Hiei?  
Hiei: yo que?- dijo mirando fijo a Koenma Koenma: tu también tenías que averiguar en el Makai...hallaste algo?  
Hiei: no fui al Makai.  
Koenma: pero sabes algo?  
Hiei: te dije que no!  
Koenma: mierda! Hiei, que has hecho todo este tiempo? Tenemos los tres mundos en peligro y que haces?- Hiei lo miró fijamente con odio.  
Yukina: Koenma! No se enfade con él, el estuvo cuidando a Kurama. Cada vez está peor!  
Koenma: pero deben ubicarlo cuanto antes... en unas semanas, esto será incontrolable. Tomen esta semana, para profundizar la investigación, muchachos. No podemos perder tiempo. Dejen su vida humana por un momento. Esto es realmente peligroso. Hiei, esta vez, ve al Makai, y averigua todo lo que puedas, lo mismo tu Yuusuke. Kuwabara, busca, algo debes encontrar...yo comenzaré a comunicarme con los humanos que combatirán en el Ningenkai, y pediré permiso para traer varios demonios del Makai a proteger los portales.  
Yuusuke: que hacemos con Kurama, Koenma! No podemos dejarlo asi.  
Genkai: claro que si, eso se cura con el tiempo... tal vez logre superarlo antes del plazo que dice Koenma. Estoy segura.  
Hiei observó con recelo a la anciana.  
Koenma: creo que debemos olvidarnos por un momento de Kurama. El actualmente no nos es útil, déjenlo como un humano más. Y por lo que más quieran, cuiden sus vidas... ya sabemos lo que suceden a las almas que desaparecen?  
Kuwabara: a donde se van?  
Koenma: a ningún lado...se esfuman.  
Yuusuke: Nanadatoo? (quee)  
Koenma: si, lo que han escuchado. No hay sentencia ni paraíso, absolutamente nada. El alma desaparece, extraviándose para siempre. Estamos perdiendo muchas almas en el Makai, puede ser beneficioso, ya que las almas de los demonios que están escapando no regresan al infierno nuevamente, pero también los que luchan y protegen los tres mundos, corren el mismo destino. Es espantoso, porque no hay recompensa ni castigo, solo eterna nada, sin la posibilidad de reencuentro o de reencarnación... es espeluznante. El alma no tiene destino. Por eso muchachos, cuídense.  
Yuusuke: ah! Koenma.  
Koenma: Que?  
Yuusuke: no le cuentes eso a Keiko...-dijo seriamente.  
Todos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer el cuerpo.  
Kuwabara: Yuusuke idiota, que dices?-comentó afligido sin comprender el pedido de su amigo.  
Yuusuke: ella está esperando nuestro hijo... saben como es ella: se preocupa demasiado por todo, si llega a saber eso, va a matarlo.  
Todos sonrieron ante la comprensión de dicho ruego Kuwabara: idiota! Todos pensamos que te estabas dando por muerto antes de.  
Yuusuke:naaaaaa! Que es eso!-le golpeó en la cabeza- desde cuando me doy muerto antes de pelear? Jajaajajaja Koenma: bueno, eso es todo muchachos, regreso al Reikai a ver come está Botan y si puedo averiguar más... hagan mis encomiendas, cuanto antes mejor!  
Kuwabara: pero que hacemos con Kurama...tenemos que buscarlo, la madre nos había llamado.  
Hiei: dejen eso...- y desapareció por la ventana.  
Koenma: bueno, ahí está, conforme?  
Kuwabra: emn, bueno, si es así...

-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Capítulo 16

Hiei recorrió toda la ciudad buscando el ki de su amigo. Buscó en el único lugar que podía tener la seguridad de encontrarlo: en el departamento de esa mujer.  
Fue hasta allí, y subió a ese árbol desde el cual había visto a Kurama en esa primera oportunidad. Sin embargo no había nadie. Hiei estaba perdido. Dónde podría encontrarlo?. Recordó la llamada telefónica: ceremonia?... tenia que buscar lugares donde se llevasen a cabo ceremonias. Vino a su mente los templos ningen. Busco en cada uno de ellos, infructuosamente.  
Cansado de indagar por horas, regresó a la casa de Yukina, donde aún permanecía Kuwabara y Yuusuke hablando de la reunión.  
Kuwabara: ey! Enano! Que haces aquí?  
Hiei: necesito ayuda. - dijo muy cortantemente Kuwabra: jejejeeei! El renacuajo no puede encontrar nada! Que inútil!-rió burlonamente.  
Hiei: cállate humano sin cerebro! - e intentó abalanzarse sobre el pelirrojo, pero Yuusuke lo detuvo antes de propiciarle un golpe de llamas a su cuñado.  
Yuusuke: cálmate! Hiei. No le prestes atención. Kurama está en su casa. Nos avisó la madre, aunque está algo desconcertada.  
Hiei: hn?- atendió a las palabras del muchacho.  
Yuusuke: dice que al preguntarle a qué debía la tardanza, Kurama le gritó.  
Hiei se sorprendió. Sabia lo suficiente como para reconocer que esa actitud no era de Kurama.- justamente estábamos hablando con Kuwabara sobre eso. Está extraño, pero no creo que sea por causa de una mujer solamente Hiei: al fin pensaron!- comentó en tono de alivio cínico.  
Kuwabara : no entiendo porque Genkai insistía en convencernos que Kurama estaba bien, solo pasando por un proceso.  
Yuusuke con una sonrisa en la cara:- y porque es una vieja, ya no piensa bien! Hiei dio media vuelta y antes de desaparecer comentó:  
- Yuusuke, mañana al amanecer, en el templo de Genkai. Iremos al Makai.  
- Vaya! No quieres ir solo? Tienes miedo?  
- Idiota!. No quiero que tu hijo se quede sin padre! - y desapareció.  
Yuuuske y Kuwabara abrieron exageradamente los ojos, quedando absortos.  
- escuché bien? -comentó Kuwabara limpiándose el oído con el dedo meñique. - yo no se... dijo eso? -respondió Yuusuke pasmado - que le pasa al enano? Se está volviendo sentimental?  
- No entiendo!. Quizás le afectó el estar tanto tiempo cerca de Kurama -ambos jóvenes rieron en complicidad.  
- Naaa! Hiei no se apega a nadie...ni a su hermana... que por cierto!... nunca me has dicho que has averiguado desde que has regresado sobre ese asunto!  
- Ahora no, Kuwabara!

Hiei miró desde el árbol hacia la habitación.  
Allí estaba Kurama, la incandescente luna en el cielo iluminaba el interior de su habitación, mostrando una pálida figura en la cama, recostada...tal vez durmiendo.  
Hiei saltó al alféizar de la ventana, y empujó los vidrios, sin éxito. Tuvo que golpear. El ruido despertó esa figura en la cama, quien lo observó con una mirada extrañamente dorada. Se incorporó y abrió la misma, dejando ingresar con el demonio de fuego, la brisa invernal de la noche.  
- Kurama, nos has tenido preocupados a todos. - dijo Hiei protestando.  
- No me importa ... - el pelirrojo miraba con lascivia a Hiei.  
- Kurama! Que mierda te pasa?- preguntó con molestia ante la mirada perturbadora del zorro.  
- Lo mismo que a ti...-sonrió - Hn?  
Kurama sujetó de los pulsos a Hiei y lo arrojó a la cama. arrancó su ropa y empezó a besarlo y lamerlo con lujuria. Hiei notó que el cabello de su amante era plateado. El youko estaba allí, en su forma, la forma que había abandonado.  
Hiei sintió pavor. Unas ramas emergieron debajo de la cama, sujetando sus muñecas fuertemente.  
- detente Kurama! Que mierda estás haciendo? -gritó desesperado al sentir que el cuerpo del youko buscaba poseerlo rápida y llanamente.  
Las ropas habían sido arrebatadas tan hábilmente que no lo había notado, y solo podía sentir la piel del gran youko sobre la suya, con un apestoso olor a muerte.  
El youko lo besaba y rasguñaba desenfrenadamente, buscando su propio placer, sin reparar en el demonio, sin prepararlo para la experiencia...solo pensando en él.  
- hijo de puta! Sal de encima mío! Apestas! Sal de encima Kurama! -ordenaba, pero el youko solo jugó un instante más.  
- Hiei, la otra vez no pude hacer mucho... realmente me molestó no poder haber jugado contigo...así que ahora, lo vas a tener que hacer, quieras o no!  
Y al finalizar las palabras, con una sola estocada incursionó en el cuerpo de Hiei.  
- aaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Maldito! - gritó asqueado.  
Pero el youko solo le tapó la boca, continuando con su movimiento, más adentro; fuerte y rápido, rasgando con cada profundización, hiriéndolo hondamente, saciándose de la vez que le había sido prohibida. Hiei solo gemía de dolor a cada estocada, desorientado, y penetrantemente dolido en su físico y su moral. Él no quería esto, no de esa forma, pero no podía atacar.  
Una tras otra, las estocadas socavaban el cuerpo de Hiei, mientras que el youko disfrutaba libertinamente...éste comenzó a acelerar los movimientos, aflojando la mano de la boca del medio-koorime, quien podía gemir libremente, ante el dolor proporcionado por la poca sensibilidad del zorro. - Kurama, detente...ay... me dañas...- gimió entre las respiraciones agitadas, sintiendo que el movimiento cesó de inmediato. Completamente adolorido, logró notar un calor húmedo tocar su pecho. Abrió los ojos y observó el rostro del youko llorando, a medida que las mechas plateadas se modificaban al rojo tan apreciado por él. Hiei observó embelesado la belleza lenta de la transformación, hasta ver delante de si, a Kurama, llorando, con una profunda tristeza en su mirada.  
Hiei solo lo observaba con un rostro admirado y perturbado por el dolor de su cuerpo.  
- Hiei...porqué?...- el verde de sus ojos brillaba intensamente, reflejando destellos de la luna en las contenidas lágrimas que danzaban en sus pupilas, tornando su bello contemplar en una triste mirada vidriosa. - hn? - Hiei mantuvo sus ojos en los de Kurama, hipnotizado por esa belleza llena de sensibilidad.  
- Porqué no me has hecho caso?... el youko solo hiere.  
Kurama intentó separarse, y dejar a Hiei, pero éste lo detuvo.  
- Kurama...no!... -su rostro se tensó por el dolor del movimiento, que repercutió en su herido interior.  
- Ya te suelto - susurró con ternura y ordenó a los vegetales liberar los pulsos de Hiei. Luego se desplazó muy lentamente, apartándose de Hiei, quien gritó al sentir el cese de la presión dentro de si, herido, a pesar de la delicadeza de su amante - lo siento, Hiei, yo... - derramando lágrimas ante el rostro del demonio - ... no quería... no podía evitarlo... se apoderó de mi cuerpo.  
- No, Kurama...-Hiei lo observó conmocionado por el pesar que veía en esos ojos.  
Kurama se iba a sentar a un costado, cuando Hiei lo abrazó con las piernas y lo afirmó sobre si, con cierta dificultad por el dolor causado a raíz del movimiento.  
- basta Hiei, no sigas, no lo hagas...solo te dañó.  
- entonces cúrame... -dijo seriamente, mirando fijo las esmeraldas de Kurama.  
Fue cuando Kurama desconcertado se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Hiei, quien lo abrazó fuertemente.  
- perdóname Hiei! Perdóname! Es todo una mentira, no hay cura! No podré curarte nunca! Nunca nos recuperaremos de nuestro dolor.  
- inténtalo.  
- como deseas que te ayude si no puedo conmigo mismo?  
Hiei invitó a Kurama a reclinarse sobre si, para besarlo profundamente. Las caricias y los besos se expandieron por ambos cuerpos, buscando las heridas sangrantes aún no cicatrizadas.  
Kurama vaciló en posicionarse, pero Hiei lo aseguró con sus piernas. Nuevamente Hiei se entregaba como ofrenda a Kurama, sin importarle las consecuencias, sin importarle el fin de todo eso. Kurama ingresó suavemente, tan diferente como lo había hecho el bestial youko. Suave, con miedo, con timidez, pidiendo el permiso del demonio de fuego a cada paso que daba, a cada movimiento que iniciaba.  
Acariciando el cuerpo tenso y temeroso de Hiei que no dejaba de suspirar, buscando contener los gemidos que el placer poco a poco ganaba sobre el dolor.  
Kurama besaba su rostro, reconfortándolo en todo momento. Pobre jaganshi... otra vez estaban haciendo el mismo juego prohibido y doloso. Hiei solo recibiría heridas, y Kurama, culpa. Pero el placer los envolvía.  
-Hiei, perdóname...aahhhh, perdón...- suspiraba y gemía a cada lenta estocada que incorporaba en Hiei.  
- cállate Kurama! Aaahh -le contestó placenteramente a pesar de esconder el sentimiento en un gruñido extático.  
Kurama sonrió ante la orden. Hiei no quería mostrarle nada, a pesar de sentirlo en su plenitud.  
Ese demonio sentía el placer nacer desde el interior, expandiéndose por el cuerpo, disparado por el pelirrojo, que una y otra vez, con tierna dulzura y suavidad se movía hacia adentro y fuera del alma de Hiei. El jaganshi mordía sus labios, buscando contener su debilidad.  
- Hiei!...aah...por favor... no te engañes.  
- Aaaahhh! Kurama! Calla! Y sigue!ahhh!  
Kurama no podía contener más el lento ritmo, y comenzó a ahondar más rápidamente, acariciando el punto sensible de Hiei, muy profundamente.  
-aayhh, aah, ah, Kurama,aaahh! -no pudo contener.  
- Hiei, sientes?...lo mismo? -Kurama comenzaba a perder su estado de alerta, sometiéndose a los sonidos suaves de su demonio que enloquecían su espíritu.  
- Aaahh..simmm,aah... lo mismo...- gimió ante cada estocada.- hn, aggggr, esa sensación... cálida...aahhhhh- Hiei suspiraba, comenzando a abrazar a Kurama con fuerza, con desesperación, deseando no separarse, no dejar esa situación nunca.  
Kurama se percataba de cómo Hiei lo deseaba, lo empujaba más hacia si, obligándolo a hundirse juntos en el mar de la inconsciencia. El clímax se aproximaba, enloqueciéndolos aceleradamente, sin darles respiro.  
Kurama solo repetía el nombre de su amante, y Hiei buscaba contenerlos mordiendo su labio inferior, pero cada vez le era más difícil.  
- rayos! Kurama! Aaaaahhhh, asi! Más! Yo...- - libérame! Hiei!  
el éxtasis los atrapó nuevamente en simultáneo, llenando los vacíos de sus almas, alimentando sus espíritus, otorgándoles esa paz que tanto buscaban.  
Kurama se separó suavemente de Hiei, quien se arqueó ante el dolor del desprendimiento, gimiendo alto. El pelirrojo se acomodó a un lado, apoyándose en un codo, observando al agotado amante satisfecho, aunque seguramente, muy lastimado por la perversión del youko.  
Hiei estaba fatigado: dolor, placer, nervios, humillación, vergüenza...que sensación tendría?. Kurama se lo preguntaba en su mente. su mano libre pasaba sobre el cuerpo agitado de Hiei, acariciando su abdomen manchado, su pecho, su cuello, el rostro.  
Lo abrazó cálidamente y lo trajo para si cuando Hiei suspiro.  
- que es eso? - Que cosa Hiei? - preguntó Kurama abriendo los ojos, hallando a su demonio de ojos cerrados, sin señalar nada.  
- Esto - Hiei pasó sus brazos por el cuerpo de Kurama, estrechando el abrazo. Kurama sintió un nerviosismo y una profunda tranquilidad. Contradicción absoluta.  
- Que cosa? - reiteró.  
- No has sentido.  
- Una sensación de...alteración y paz?  
- Hnnn - Eso es...- dijo confuso en un principio, buscando su respuesta en la mente, para que una vez hallada el rubor coloreara sus mejillas y le hicieran sonreír como si fuera un niño encontrando un tesoro escondido de un mapa imaginario. Una sensación de redención lo llenó completamente.  
- Que?- preguntó Hiei sorprendido por la reacción de Kurama.  
- Déjalo así, Hiei... la palabra asusta mucho.  
- No tengo miedo.  
Kurama besó profundamente a Hiei, tratando de mostrarle de alguna forma el significado de esa expresión amedrentadora.  
- como te encuentras Hiei? -le susurró al abandonar el contacto.  
- Mejor...- torció una sonrisa.  
- Te lastimé mucho?  
- No, todo lo contrario -sonrió suavemente. Kurama se sorprendió de las sutilezas que estaba recibiendo de ese bravío y callado demonio.- mejor que aquella vez.  
- Ja ja ja ja ja, le encuentras el gusto...ja jajajaja - rió despreocupadamente.  
Hiei lo contempló alegremente sorprendido. La primera vez en muchos meses que Kurama reía de esa forma. Deseó congelar ese momento en el tiempo, pero sabia que la situación no era la adecuada para aprovechar ese período de paz compartida. Y necesitó preguntar.  
- Kurama, porque fuiste con ella?  
- Hiei...no digas nada...- comentó triste el pelirrojo.  
- Lo necesitamos saber. Los tres reinos están colapsando... y tu con esa - No hables... solo daña.  
- No!. A ti te están dañando! No lo ves! -dijo acariciándole las largas mechas rojizas.  
- Hiei - suspiró Kurama, cerrando sus ojos, sensibilizando su cuerpo al toque de su amante. - Que te ocurre Kurama? Habla!...dime que rayos te está pasando...con esa mujer... - en el fondo Hiei comenzó a experimentar una suave ira, una sensación que hasta ese momento, nunca había sentido.  
- No... olvídalo... solo daña Hiei... tienes razón... yo quería convencerme que ella me ayudaba, pero cada vez siento más dolor y confusión...- abrazó a Hiei más hacia si, buscando aniñarse en el pecho del demonio.  
Hiei acarició la cabeza de su acurrucado amigo, sintiendo las sensaciones extrañas bañar su cuerpo en desconfianza y necesidad, mezclándolas con el reciente dolor y placer experimentado. Kurama busco la boca de su demonio y la besó profundamente, girando lentamente, para traer sobre si a Hiei.  
- ayúdame Hiei!... no me dejes -le susurró en el oído luego de haber concluido el beso. Hiei sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.  
La situación se repitió nuevamente. Kurama rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Hiei, inclinándolo para besarlo, acariciarlo... sentir el roce de sus pieles, dando pase libre a su interior, rodeándolo con las piernas, dejando que el ritmo de los cuerpos se iniciara a cada beso y toque que compartían. Lentamente ingresando en su cuerpo, como la otra noche, sintiendo una cura para su pasado. Experimentando la refutación de cada uno de sus engaños, derruyendo cada falsa imagen del zorro, abriéndose completamente a la penetración suave y firme de su amante. La única cura que lo llenaba de paz. Una mezcla que lo sumergía al más profundo placer de entrega, confiando por completo en alguien. Por primera vez, su entrega era total.  
Hiei en silencio poseyó a Kurama, suave y delicadamente, apreciando como Kurama aceptaba cada estocada más sensualmente que la vez anterior, suspirando y nombrándolo una y otra vez, rogando que no lo abandonara, que no le dejara, y suplicando que lo curara, lo sanara. Que se convalecieran mutuamente, como dos solitarios animales heridos, perdidos en el oscuro desierto de la fría soledad.  
- Hiei! Más, más!aaahh, ay, ahhhh Hiei suspiraba con su compañero, aumentando el ritmo, alcanzando los deleites extremos. Kurama abrazaba a Hiei con necesidad, lo besaba, lo aprisionaba con fuerza, recibiendo cada delicia dada por su amante con suspiros, nombrándolo, separando más las piernas, para profundizar el goce, cada vez más rápido, más intenso, más profundo.  
- no me dejes! Aahhh Hiei! Hiei! Aahhh!ahhh! HIEI! HIEI! HIEI! HIEI!. te amo.  
suspiró finalmente, sin fuerzas, casi en un hálito de muerte, al sentir el éxtasis sucumbir y hacerles gozar juntos, nuevamente, abrazados, sin miedos ni dolor en esa oportunidad.  
Hiei lo escuchó, antes de apoyarse quedamente sobre Kurama, sabiendo que apenas recuperado su zorro, lo acariciaría, otorgándole seguridad y confianza, demostrándole lo agradecido que se sentía. Y no se movió, dejándose rendir a las caricias amorosas que el pelirrojo le ofrecía: más curas para sus heridas almas, más calidez, en aumento, apoderándose de ambos... una tierna calidez. Hiei recordó las palabras de Kurama: ' una palabra que asusta'... cual sería?... de seguro era eso lo que sentía... sin lugar a dudas.

-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Capítulo 17

El cielo aclaraba bien divagar. El sol saldría de ahí a una hora.  
Hiei despertó, reconociendo el aroma de Kurama. Ese aroma que antes apenas percibía, rodeado por ese olor a muerte que recientemente se había apoderado del pelirrojo, iba retornando. Hiei se irguió solo un poco, para alcanzar el cabello de su amante, hundiendo su rostro en la curva del cuello y el hombro del zorro, e inspiró. Era su aroma, un dulce y suave perfume a rosas. La fragancia se iría intensificando con el pasar del tiempo? Realmente esto era la cura? Hiei estaba curando al herido Kurama?. El demonio de fuego se preguntaba deslumbrado por el aroma que lo ceñía.  
- pasa algo Hiei? Estás bien? -una cálida voz se hizo presente. El demonio de fuego se incorporó y lo observó a los ojos, con una sonrisa sincera, propia de la sensación de recuperar lo perdido. -mm? Con esa sonrisa, algo está muy bien! Que es Hiei? -sonrió el pelirrojo, con más vida en sus ojos que la noche anterior.  
- Hueles como antes. Estás recuperando tu aroma. - Kurama lo observó sonriendo. Descubrió esa noche que su soledad no podría ser curada sino con ese oscuro ser que lo abrazaba.  
- Ja,ja, bueno, tu también pareces otro! - rió suave, sintiendo la mano de Hiei por sobre su mejilla. Esa noche no había llorado, habiendo disfrutado cada instante.  
- Me tengo que ir -dijo Hiei finalmente, entristeciendo súbitamente a Kurama.  
- Porqué? Que pasa?  
- Tengo que ir al Makai.  
- Para siempre?- se sorprendió - No recuerdas la reunión? La situación en la que los tres mundos están viviendo? - Kurama recordó de súbito.  
- Ee, lo había olvidado...perdón... te acompañaré.  
- No! -dijo en tono firme - débil como estás, sin poder controlar del todo a youko, como pretendes ayudar?  
- Mmmmn... sabes una cosa Hiei? -cambió de tema rápidamente, continuando en recordar lo sucedido en esa reunión.  
- Hn?  
- Recuerdas si Koenma había dicho que los muertos no dejaban que su alma abandonara su cuerpo?  
- Si, dijo eso.  
- Y algo más? Mientras yo estaba inconsciente?  
- Mmn, no, solo que no hallaba relación entre ese hecho, que comenzó a producirse hacía varios meses y todo ese caos en el Makai. Tu habrías dicho algo si no hubieras desmayado. Recuerdas lo que querías hablarnos?  
- Ee, yo ... cuando fui herido de muerte hice un hechizo nunca antes realizado. El hechizo del lazo con la muerte.  
- Que cosa?  
- Es un hechizo que toma tu energía, y permite que tu alma no salga del cuerpo. Gracias a eso, pude ingresar en el Ningenkai, sin energías, e integrarme en este cuerpo.  
- Pero... el youko no tenia su propio cuerpo? Como aceptó otro?  
- El cuerpo youko se fusionó con el humano. Hay un cuerpo y dos almas.  
- Naaa... tu forma humana no tiene alma...Kurama! eres tu 100.  
- Eh? - se sorprendió ante las palabras - Le pregunté a Koenma si tenias dos almas, pero él me dijo que aún para el Reikai eres el youko. Tu eres quien ha vivido creyendo que tienes dos personalidades, cuando en realidad solo está la única.  
- Pero...el youko encadenado.  
- No se que será eso, Kurama, pero ese youko eres tu, como lo eres ahora.  
- El youko daña... yo también.  
- No. Ese problema que tienes con el youko debe ser otra cosa. Lo averiguaremos cuando esto acabe. -abrazó fuertemente a Kurama-  
- Ese hechizo, Hiei, tiene una modificación.  
- Cual?  
- Incrementando el nivel de energía, no solo mantiene el cuerpo y el alma juntos ante la muerte, sino que puede revertir la muerte misma. Significa que puede recuperar a los muertos, con su cuerpo...que es lo que está sucediendo... -dijo seriamente-  
- Es eso! Alguien está usando ese mismo hechizo...quién puede ser?  
- No lo se. Fui yo el único que lo sabía. Es magia negra de las más antigua. Creo que lo había hallado en un libro arcaico que una vez robé en un castillo devastado por el tiempo... el libro advertía que nadie debía saber lo que allí estaba escrito...y, bueno -sonrió picadamente.  
- Já. El zorro no soportó su curiosidad.- miró cómplice a su compañero - Asi es!. Ese libro, si existe, solo podría ser leído por personas de antigüedad considerable, demasiado viejos incluso para demonios. Toda esa escritura fue destruida cuando sus coterráneos se extinguieron misteriosamente... acaso puede haber alguien inmortal? -sonrió.  
- Eso ya no importa. Lo esencial es que el dato es sumamente valioso. - Sabemos el cómo!. El porqué, puede ser fácilmente deducible: alguien que quiere recuperar a un muerto. - No podría querer no morir?- preguntó Hiei.  
- No, porque el hechizo solo funciona una vez, y ya lo usé en su tiempo.  
- Y esta recuperación de un muerto también es solo por única vez?  
- Si.  
- Bien, es solo patearle el trasero al imbécil que hace esto y listo!. -sonrió con maldad. Kurama besó su frente, sobre la banda blanca que la cubría.  
- Podría ser...el problema es saber quien es.  
- Koenma dijo que podrían ser seres con ki modificado, incrementado exageradamente.  
Kurama giró un poco sobre la cama, deshaciendo el abrazo fuerte de ambos, observando a través de la ventana el fresco paisaje, con la nieve sobre los árboles, contrastando con ese pequeño cuarto que tan recientemente había tomado una calidez sorprendente.  
- Hiei, puedo pedirte un favor?- dijo serio Kurama.  
- Que?  
- Puedes borrarle la mente a mi madre y mi familia?... últimamente me he comportado muy mal con ellos...no quiero.  
- Hnnnn...-sonorizó para evitarle al zorro la penosa tarea de justificarse.  
- Gracias.  
El silencio se estableció, siendo interrumpido por el sonido de las telas que Hiei generaba al vestirse.  
- 'no me dejes'. -creyó escuchar.  
Hiei giró enfrentando a Kurama, quien tranquilamente miraba el paisaje.  
- dijiste algo? -le preguntó sorprendido.  
- No, Hiei. Solo pensaba... - Hiei torció la sonrisa, y se sentó, vestido, en la cama, apoyando una mano sobre el pecho de Kurama.  
- En que?  
- En las nuevas cosas, en los sucesos, en las personas ... -fijó su mirada en la de Hiei - vas a ir al Makai, déjame acompañarte. -Kurama se incorporó en la cama, tomando entre sus manos la que Hiei había apoyado en su pecho.- este mundo también lo deseo proteger. Es el único que me ha dado alegría... - De acuerdo .-asintió Hiei.  
Kurama salió de la cama, en dirección al armario cuando comenzó a sentir el dolor de cabeza. Sus manos se enredaron en su cabello, tratando de aliviar el dolor.  
-no! maldita sea, otra vez! - el mareo lo tomó por sorpresa y lo obligó a desplomarse contra el suelo, siendo sujetado amenamente por Hiei.  
Kurama se contraía de dolor. Ese padecimiento era más intenso que todos los anteriores, haciéndolo ingresar en pánico y desesperación.  
Hiei lo tenía en sus brazos, sabiendo que algo ocurriría muy pronto sin poder hacer nada más que esperar. Lamentó su impotencia.  
Las manos de Kurama dejaron su cabeza y abrazaron fuertemente a Hiei, aferrándose vigorosamente contra él, buscando no perderlo, intentando desesperadamente hallar alivio.  
- Hiei, mi cabeza!aaaayyyy!  
Hiei deshizo su banda, y abrió su jagan, ingresando al suplicante Kurama. Encontró en su mente confusa, recuerdos de youko, y palabras en otro idioma, dichas con voz femenina. - Hataktles matchikst, koronskist posterk, kronos kronos katrok.  
Y allí vio al youko corriendo, siendo alcanzado por unas cadenas que lo atrapaban, y lo oprimían con fuerza, rasgando su piel, manchándolo con sangre... el youko gritaba, y los cepos lo amarraban más brutalmente. Buscó el dueño de las cadenas, y se encontró con un youko...un youko plateado.  
- Kurama? - dijo al percatarse que el propio youko aprisionaba al youko. Confundido, fijó su visión en el youko majestuoso, quien lo descubrió sonriéndole cínicamente. Sus ojos eran plateados.  
Una fuerte onda de energía explotó en Hiei quien salió del interior de Kurama, sintiendo toda su carne comenzar a rasgarse rápidamente, a la vez que notaba a Kurama temblar y contraerse del dolor. Su jagan se cerró súbitamente.  
- Hiei!Hiei!- gritaba suplicante - suceda lo que suceda, protege este mundo...HIEI! PROMÉTEMELO!- Kurama presionó a Hiei entre sus brazos, desesperado, luchando contra si mismo. - HIEI! PROMÉTEMELO! DILO!- pavoroso, Kurama insistía en el ruego. Hiei buscó aliviarlo aceptando esa promesa.  
- Lo prometo - Házlo, Hiei, por favor... y...- Kurama no podía sobreponerse al dolor - no olvides...:... te amo...aaaaaayyyyy!  
Kurama abrió sus ojos exageradamente, mostrando la súbita dilatación de sus pupilas, oscureciendo una vez más la mirada jade, tomando todo el aire que sus pulmones lograron incorporar, para luego quedar inmóvil entre los brazos de Hiei, dejando caer pesadamente sus brazos, que hasta ese momento habían presionado su cuerpo en tormento.  
Hiei sabía que Kurama estaría más agotado cada vez, y que esos trances se intensificaban con el tiempo. Observó el inerte rostro de su amante, de nuevo sin respirar, sin moverse... El jaganshi lo abrazó cuando la puerta se abrió súbitamente.  
- mi hijo! Quien eres? -la madre de Shuuichi gritó agitada, despierta por los gritos de su hijo.  
Hiei abrió su jagan y borró la mente de ella, diciéndole que se fuera de viaje lejos de la ciudad por un largo tiempo. La hipnosis hizo su efecto, dejando a Shiori a merced de los deseos de Hiei, y actuaría acorde a las órdenes de éste, cuando él abandonara la casa.  
El youkai tomó a Kurama en sus brazos y abandonó el lugar, iniciando el proceso de su trabajo recién hecho.  
Estaba amaneciendo.

Kuwabara y Yukina estaban durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama matrimonial cuando el pelirrojo sintió un golpe súbito en el salón principal.  
- que sucede Kazuma? - Creo que quieren robar!  
- Aaayyy!- se asustó Yukina ante las palabras de su esposo - Quédate tranquila, linda Yukina, yo atacaré a quien sea.  
Salió de su cama y lentamente se dirigió hacia el salón. Yukina inquieta siguió a su marido de lejos, temerosa de lo que sucedía. Los tres mundos estaban en crisis, podía no ser solamente un ladrón humano.  
Kuwabara atacó de un salto al intruso que estaba cerca del sofá, pero al hacerlo, recibió un golpe directo en el estómago que lo lanzó contra la pared.  
-idiota! Que mierda pensabas hacer? - dijo Hiei con brusquedad.  
- enano, maldito! Que diablos haces en mi casa?- gritó enfurecido, tomando su abdomen con las manos.  
- detente Kazuma! Por favor! - dijo serena Yukina al confirmar la presencia de su hermano.- Hiei? No debías estar con Yuusuke.  
- si, iba hacia allí, pero Kurama tuvo un nuevo ataque.  
Yukina comprendió en el instante, y se acercó al sofá, sentándose en la chabudai frente al inerte cuerpo de Kurama que comenzaba a tomar la coloración azulada de la inactividad. Buscó el pecho de Kurama, y posó sus manos en él, tocando la piel suave, emanando toda la energía que podía.  
Estuvo varios minutos, sin generar efecto en Kurama. Hiei estaba nervioso.  
La joven koorime empalidecía progresivamente, ese cuerpo estaba absorbiendo toda su energía sin siquiera respirar... comenzó a tambalear su torso, mareada por el desgaste.  
- mi dios! Yukina! Te vas a lastimar. - dijo Kuwabara acercándose a la koorime, abrazándola por detrás - deja de dar tu energía, transmítele la mía.  
Yukina sonrió inocentemente y asintió con su cabeza. Hiei vio sorprendido la situación. Después de todo, ese maldito humano la protegería mejor que nadie.  
Kurama tosió de golpe, y comenzó a respirar ruidosamente, aún inconsciente, tomando bocanadas de aire en grandes cantidades.  
- me voy - dijo Hiei más tranquilo de ver a Kurama reaccionar.  
- No te preocupes Hiei, cuidaré a Kurama - asintió la koorime, apoyándose agotada en el cuerpo fuerte de su marido.  
Hiei simplemente desapareció.

-mierda, donde se habrá metido ese Hiei! - gruñía Yuusuke esperando en el templo de Genkai.  
- mejor vete solo, Hiei está muy ocupado en otras cosas - acotó la anciana, tomando un poco de té.  
- Oye, vieja? No estás demasiado tranquila para todo este caos?  
- El que no esté dando vueltas por ahí o golpeando a todo el que se pone a mi frente no significa que no me preocupe...- le respondió cínicamente - Pues vaya, lo disimulas muy bien!  
- Los años Yuusuke!. Tu nunca entenderás!  
- En fin, si no hay más remedio! Iré solo! -acotó estirándose, y haciendo sonar sus dedos y cervical.  
Koenma apareció con el escuadrón del Reikai custodiándolo.  
- donde está Hiei?  
- Aaargg! Olvídalo Koenma, pero... porqué vinieron ellos?  
- Eh...este...- Koenma se puso nervioso y triste - para protegerme. -acotó en última instancia.  
- Oye, y ellos no pueden cerrar el portal del Makai?  
- No, Yuusuke, ya lo hemos intentado, pero hemos descubierto algo.  
- Habla!  
- Ese portal depende exclusivamente de la energía de esa persona que está interfiriendo.  
- Eso significa que matando a esa mierda, resolvemos el problema? Fácil! - dijo una voz cínica entre los árboles, mostrándose a medida que caminaba.  
Koenma: bien! Al fin llegas!  
Yuusuke: pensé que no ibas a venir.  
Hiei: hnnn...- desvió la vista observando al escuadrón. - y esos?  
Koenma: son protección, olvídenlos.  
Yuusuke y Hiei atravesaron un portal generado por los del batallón.  
Al atravesarlo y pisar suelo en el Makai, se horrorizaron ante el paisaje.  
Columnas de humo por todos lados, cuerpos desangrándose, cortados, rotos, agonizantes en todas direcciones, gritos en la lejanía. El cielo estaba rojo, y en los diferentes horizontes podían ver portales pequeños abiertos que no dejaban de emanar demonios.  
- Hiei! Mejor nos separamos! Iré a buscar a Hokushin, tu fíjate que averiguas.  
- De acuerdo, cuídate idiota!  
- Lo mismo!  
Y ambos corrieron en direcciones opuestas.  
Hiei regresó al castillo de Mokuro, luchando con infinidad de monstruos a su paso.

-eeeyy! Hokushin! Alguien está por aquí? - gritó Yuusuke en los perímetros del reino de Raizen. De la nada surgieron sus cuatro súbditos más fieles.  
- Yuusuke! Te hemos estado esperando.  
- Mierda! Que ha pasado? El Makai está anárquico - Es eso justamente! El caos está destruyendo todo.  
- Has logrado averiguar algo más?  
- No Yuusuke, solo el portal madre que te hemos comentado. No sabemos como cerrarlo, ni porqué fue abierto, mucho menos con qué fue creado... no es algo sencillo de generar.  
- Vamos hasta allá.  
Los cinco desparecieron de un salto, iniciando al corrida hacia el punto indicado.

Hiei caminaba despacio por los pasillos del castillo: todo estaba destruido, quemado, arruinado. Fue hasta el aposento de Mokuro y abrió la puerta suavemente.  
Mokuro estaba en su lecho, durmiendo con vendas en uno de sus brazos. Hiei ingresó desprevenido, y al cerrar la puerta, sintió la presencia tras de sí. Giró rápidamente y desenvainó la espada, pero al descubrir al comandante fiel de Mokuro, detuvo la misma a un milímetro del cuello del monstruo.  
- Hiei, disculpe. Mokuro estaba descansando, y me pidió cuidarla. Yo también estoy débil y no puedo sentir las presencias.  
- Hn...- envainó su espada y miró a Mokuro. dormía placidamente. - que novedades hay?  
- Desastre en aumento. Solo eso.  
- Está herida... que ocurrió?  
- Ella es poderosa, pero luchar sin descansar por tanto tiempo y contra tantos la debilita lentamente. Sus heridas fueron causadas por descuidos productos del agotamiento.  
- Tu también estás cansado. Ve a dormir, yo me qeudaré.  
- Gracias.  
El comandante se alejó de la puerta y se fue. Hiei observó el cuarto: igual que los pasillos, derruido, indicio de que los ataques al castillo habrían sido muy intensos y muy profundos.  
Se sentó en el banco de madera que era su lugar predilecto para hablar con Mokuro, colocando sus pies sobre la mesa que acompañaba a la silla, recostándose con el antiguo sabor del recuerdo, y apoyando su cabeza entre sus brazos que los posicionó en forma de almohada tras de su nuca.  
- vaya, no cambias, cuantas veces te dije que no pongas tus sucias patas en la mesa! - comentó cínicamente Mokuro, aún recostada en el lecho.  
- Hn, tu tampoco cambias Mokuro!.- le sonrió con ironía, sonrisa devuelta por la misma Mokuro, quien se incorporó de la cama.  
- Que es de tu vida, Hiei? Has encontrado lo que buscabas?  
- No vine para eso... que sabes de esto que se está generando.  
- Absolutamente nada.  
- Que eficiente! - rió Hiei sardónicamente.  
- Y tu que sabes? Vives en el aún tranquilo Ningenkai.  
- Se que este caos es producido por el hechizo del lazo con la muerte.  
- Quee?-dijo sorprendida Mokuro - Tu sabes sobre él?  
- Es una leyenda famosa, es el máximo poder que un ser puede tener: control de la muerte y la vida del resto. Un dios. Pero quien lo usa?  
- Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar.  
- Hay más?  
- El portal madre que apareció en el Makai tiene la energía del bastado que está haciendo esto. Una vez muerto, finalizaría el problema.  
- Muy poca información para el grado de crisis en el que estamos. Cuando el nivel intermedio comience a atacarnos, las energía se esfumarán... son muchos, en poco tiempo... - Podrás detenerlos un poco más?  
- Veré que puedo hacer Hiei, mientras tanto, déjame descansar, para poder resistir.  
Mokuro se acostó de vuelta, dejando su cuerpo sobre el colchón, reposando profundamente, mientras Hiei pensativo observaba el techo

-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Capítulo 18

-que bien! Kurama! Has despertado - dijo alegre Yukina. Kuwabara que estaba a su lado desayunando en la chabudai observó a Kurama con recelo.  
- amigo, te encuentras bien? - preguntó asustado.  
- Me voy - Kurama se incorporó rápido y se dirigió a la salida. Yukina corrió tras de él, interponiéndose ante su camino - No te dejaré ir como la otra vez, Kurama!. Tienes que quedarte aquí. Es por tu bien -sonrió la koorime.  
Kurama, con la mirada negra, la observó con desidia, y tomándola fuertemente de un brazo la arrojó contra la pared, haciendo que la delicada y débil joven golpeara fuertemente contra la misma, deslizándose hasta sentarse en el suelo.  
- oye Kurama! No trates a Yukina así...- Kuwabara se incorporó dispuesto a detener a Kurama, cuando éste se transformó de súbito en youko, sonriendo con malicia, y golpeando a Kazuma en el estómago, para luego dejar la casa.

Yuusuke atacaba a los demonios que aparecían sin cesar en las proximidades del portal. Hokushin y sus compañeros protegían la retaguardia de su líder.  
- vaya, esto es insoportable! No hay descanso?- gritó en forma de pregunta a sus súbditos sin bajar la defensa y el ataque.  
- Así es Yuusuke!. Todo el día, durante todos los días, es luchar y luchar. Cuanto más próximos al portal mayor es la cantidad.  
- Así no podemos hacer nada, regresemos. -dijo Yuusuke, desapareciendo los cinco.

Kuwabara estuvo todo el día visitando templos. Preguntaba a los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas si no percibían seres con ki modificado. Muy pocos aseguraban que lo único que sufrían eran pesadillas donde tres reinos colapsarían en el infierno. Eran las personas con mayor sensibilidad espiritual, y preveían los sucesos, pero no había conseguido la información que necesitaba.  
- mierdaaa! Ki modificado, ki modificado, ki modificado... donde mierda encontraré eso!- gruñía por la calle, apenado de no ser más útil.  
Ya era tarde, y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Se había pasado todo el día caminando por la ciudad, buscando sin hallar nada, hasta que de regreso a su hogar, percibió el ki de su amigo Kurama herido.  
Corrió en dirección de la conmoción, atravesando un pequeño grupo de arbustos y árboles, para descubrir a dos youkos.  
Kuwabara no pudo esconder su sorpresa y gritó:  
- que rayos estás haciendo Kurama?  
Uno de los youkos se dio vuelta y lo miró con sonrisa irónica. No era Kurama, pero también era plateado. Ahora que Kuwabara se había acercado lo suficiente, pudo apreciar el cuerpo femenino de ese youko plateado, que lo miraba fijo y maliciosamente con una gélida contemplación plateada.  
- ojos plateados? Acaso eres tu?  
no pudo finalizar la frase cuando Kurama giró para enfrentársele, mostrándole sus negros ojos, y disponiendo todos los vegetales para atacar a su amigo.  
Kuwabara se estatizó, no comprendiendo el accionar del zorro.  
- jà, Kurama, déjamelo a mi - dijo la youko muy sensualmente.  
Formó una gran bola de poder que lanzó contra Kuwabara, quien por más que intentó esquivarla solo logró que se incorporara en su cuerpo. Confuso, sin recibir golpe o dolor, observó su pecho, alternando su mirada con la de la perversa youko.  
- ya verás que es! -acotó, desapareciendo de un salto con Kurama.  
Kuwabara se incorporó manteniendo sus pensamientos enredados cuando sintió un fuerte golpe recorrer su cuerpo, rasgando su piel: finas y dolorosas heridas emergían en sus brazos y piernas. Cada vez aumentaba la profundidad de tales desgarros, haciéndole gritar de dolor. Rápidamente se dirigió a su casa, comprendiendo que el ataque se intensificaría, y que no tardarían en dañar los órganos internos.  
Corrió por las calles, dejando un gran rastro de sangre...

Hiei despertó observando el lecho de Mokuro. Ella ya no estaba allí. Se había quedado dormido. Bajó sus pies de la mesa y se incorporó, saliendo del cuarto.  
Mokuro estaba en los jardines del castillo. Caminó por lo que antes eran verdes y floridas secciones de ese vivido vergel, que actualmente solo mostraba tierra revuelta, hojas pisadas y cuerpos de demonios por doquier.  
- vaya, despertó el dormilón! Acaso has lanzado un kokuryuha? O algo más te cansó de esa forma? - dijo Mokuro sentada sobre el tronco de un árbol caído, con una sonrisa pícara.  
- Cállate!. Que sabes? -refunfuñó el oscuro demonio.  
- Jajajajaja, más que tu de seguro! - Hiei la observó con desconfianza, pero no contestó. - y bien, que vas a hacer?  
- No lo se. Como rayos voy a averiguar quien está atrás de esto.  
- Bien, el hechizo del lazo de la muerte nadie lo ha usando antes. Es una leyenda milenaria, y pertenecía a una secta muy antigua que desapareció sin dar pistas de su paso. Se suponía que ellos habían usado ese hechizo sin éxito o con alguna falla, que les causó la muerte en masa. Pero todo es una superstición.  
- Hn...está escrito en qué lenguaje?  
- Hn? Como sabes que no es un idioma común?  
- Lo se, responde!  
- A ver, déjame ver... yo de pequeña había escuchado una canción muy antigua del inicio de ese hechizo... pero no recuerdo.  
- Canción? Que mierda?  
- Ja, ja, si Hiei, entre el mercado de esclavos se aprende mucho y se escucha demasiado... los datos muchas veces eran pasados de esclavos a esclavos en código y las canciones era uno de ellos.  
- Y de que le servía a un esclavo eso?  
- Siempre se puede aprender algo que sea de suma utilidad para escapar del triste destino... la esclavitud es desesperante...Hiei... tu no sabes nada.  
- Hn... y esas palabras?...- acotó sabiendo que Mokuro tenía razón.  
- Hataktles matchikst, koronskist posterk, kronos kronos katrok.  
Hiei se sorprendió súbitamente. Esas palabras las había escuchado...pero no en forma de canción... sino por una sensual voz femenina, en algún lado, en algún momento...dentro de la cabeza de Kurama.  
- Hiei! Que sucede! -se sorprendió la mujer.  
- Yo escuché eso!- no dejó de mirar fijo el suelo, espantado por la sensación de dejavú.  
- Donde?  
- En el interior de Kurama - dejó escapar, conmocionado por la sensación de ese hechizo... Mokuro sonrió, sin dejar de perder la seriedad de la situación.  
- El fue esclavo?- Hiei la observó sin comprender la pregunta.  
- Tu sabes de que lo haya sido?  
- No.  
- Yo tampoco. - No hablan acaso ustedes dos? Eso es malo!  
- No. - dijo Hiei, viendo la ironía de Mokuro. - no es hora para jueguitos, no soy tu entretenimiento...- gruñó iracundo- dime que rayos significa eso.  
- Yo no lo se. Es una canción, se supone que es el inicio del hechizo, como una preparación para tomar parte del conjuro. Es un idioma muy antiguo, ya nadie sabe de él.  
- Mierda!. Que rayos significa todo! Los cabos están muy sueltos. - gruñó cerrando fuertemente su mano, golpeándola contra el tronco caído.  
- Hiei, mira? No es Koenma? - dijo Mokuro señalando a un grupo de personas corriendo hacia ellos.  
- Si. Que hace el idiota.  
Koenma corría con el escuadrón a su paso. Mostró un rostro de alivio ante el encuentro con Hiei. -RAPIDO! RAPIDO! HIEI, MOKURO! CORRAN!-gritó Ambos vieron que el grupo era perseguido por monstruos grandes y poderosos. Uno y otro tomaron posiciones de ataque mientras observaban venir la cuadrilla.  
- IDIOTAS! NO ATAQUEN! SON CLASE A! CORRAN AL PROXIMO PORTAL!  
- Clase A? -Pregunto Mokuro en voz solo audible para Hiei -rayos!  
- Eso significa que el infierno explotó -acotó Hiei, tomándola del brazo y echando a correr cuando Koenma y los otros los alcanzaron

- Kazuma!- gritó desesperada Yukina al ver el estado de su marido, sangre por todo su cuerpo.  
- No te asustes, no es nada - dijo, y se desplomó sobre el suelo.

Yukina lo sujetó entre sus brazos, invocando toda la energía que le restaba, para detener esa otra energía maligna que rasgaba cada parte de Kazuma. Sintió que la misma, era igual a la que aquella primera vez había experimentado al posar sus manos en el pecho de Kurama, y al negar su cuerpo a aceptar su energía la había atacado lastimando su mejilla. Esta vez era más poderosa, y no podría hacer mucho.  
Se levantó rápidamente y llamó a Genkai por teléfono.  
- MAESTRA! MAESTRA! Por favor! Ayúdeme! Kazuma está muy mal herido, venga rápido, no voy a poder detener el mal que lo está hiriendo!  
- Lo siento Yukina, aquí el infierno se ha abierto, ya no hay más salidas... - dijo quedamente y colgó.  
- Maestra? -Yukina quedó atónita. Comenzó a llorar, derramando perlas por todo el salón, abrazando fuertemente a Kazuma, entregándole toda la energía que podía...- KAZUMA, NO TE MUERAS! POR FAVOR! NO AHORA! - susurraba en el sollozo...

El templo de Genkai estaba siendo atacado por demonios cada vez más fuertes. Jin y los otros enfrentaban cada demonio que salía del portal. Lo mismo en los respectivos templos de la ciudad, donde Mitarai, Kaito, Anakisawa y ASato junto con otros humanos poderosos luchaban con seres aún inferiores.  
- mierda! Porqué son tan fuertes? -preguntó Shishi Wakamaru.  
- Porque el infierno se ha abierto, y este lugar es el más cercano al portal madre - dijo Genkai, atacando a otros monstruos.  
De repente, el portal por el que salían los monstruos se cerró y emergió otro, cercano a éste dejando caer a Koenma y compañia.  
El escuadrón rápidamente desarrolló una energía para mantener cerrado el portal de los demonios por un tiempo.  
Jin: bien! Al fin! Que ha pasado! Esto no mejora!  
Koenma: ni lo va a hacer. Lo peor ha llegado Yuusuke: pero como? Si ayer habías dicho que tardaría semanas!  
Koenma: algo alimentó súbitamente el portal, y abrió las puertas más profundas del infierno.  
Touya: eso quiere decir que estamos muertos? Todos?  
Koema:no.  
Suzuki: Yuusuke averiguaste algo?  
Yuusuke: naaaa...y tu Hiei.  
Hiei se mantuvo pensativo. Era una situación tensa.  
"prométemelo!"... sonó en su mente...Hiei bajó la mirada y quedó en silencio. Mokuro no comprendió la actitud de su amigo, pero prefirió hablar.  
Mokuro: todo esto está siendo causado por el hechizo del lazo con la muerte. Debes saber algo no, Koenma?  
Koenma: já! Si, el hechizo para ser un dios!  
Mokuro: alguien lo está usando.  
Koenma: pero para qué? Si no sabemos que es lo que quiere no podremos atacar.  
Comandante del escuadrón: señor Koenma! Esto está cada vez más difícil! Debemos abandonar el lugar rápido!  
Koenma: no podemos, tenemos que solucionar esto... para que lo usaría...? - se preguntó pensativo Hiei: para recuperar a un muerto.-acotó secamente.  
Koenma: pero si ese hechizo solo sirve para ... - Koenma abrió los ojos descubriendo el significado de los hechos - mierda! Como no me di cuenta antes! Ese hechizo obliga al alma y al cuerpo a permanecer juntos...luego de un tiempo, el alma se esfuma... lo que estuvo pasando hace tanto tiempo... pero...el portal?  
Hiei: el portal es producto del mismo hechizo pero a gran escala, con más energía. De esa forma, devuelve la vida a los muertos en cuerpo y alma.  
Koenma: claro! Eso es! Alguien usa ese hechizo para recuperar a un muerto, pero es tan difícil hacer eso... es mejor morir...a menos.  
Comandante de escuadrón: señor! No resistimos más!  
Mokuro: Koenma! Nosotros iremos a luchar allí... mis súbditos deben resistir...alivianaremos la presión de ese lado, para que puedan investigar en un par de horas.  
Koenma: buena idea...escuadrón!-señaló El batallón abrió rápidamente el portal, haciendo que Mokuro y los amigos de Yuusuke ingresaran luchando con toda su energía, para luego cerrarlo.  
Yuusuke: ellos no podrán! Que mierda haremos! Vamos di! A menos quien? Quien supones puede estar detrás de esto?  
Koenma: ANI TOGURO... -y súbitamente Koenma fue atravesado en el estómago por una estaca.  
Yuusuke observó tras del príncipe y observó a Genkai sonriendo.  
Yuusuke: vieja loca! Que mierda!...tu no eres Genkai!  
El joven atacó a la anciana, quien liberó al príncipe que se desplomó sobre el suelo. La mujer del escuadrón se acercó a curarlo rápidamente. Hiei desenvainó la espada sin vacilar.  
Genkai mato al resto del escuadrón, dando paso libre en el portal, sin dejar de reír, e ingresó en el mismo.  
Yuusuke y Hiei la siguieron. Tras de ellos, Koenma notó la presencia de dos seres plateados ingresar por el mismo. La joven que aún lo curaba, lo ayudó a levantarse, y observó a sus compañeros.  
- Koenma...ellos? - lo miró angustiada, sabiendo que habían perdido sus almas.  
- Es un caos... lo sé... si quieres puedes quedarte aquí... -le contestó Koenma notando el miedo de la joven.  
- No!. Lucharé - dijo determinante. - - Tienes miedo.  
- El señor no tiene? Pero seguiré.  
- Tu eres la única que tendrá que hacer el sacrificio.  
- Lo haré... Y ambos ingresaron al portal.  
Del otro lado los demonios atacaban sin compasión, y Mokuro con los otros luchaban cercanos a la zona del portal principal... Genkai se ubicó frente a la puerta infernal, sin que ningún monstruo la atacase. En ese momento, las dos figuras plateadas se mostraron al lado de la anciana.  
Yuusuke: Kurama!  
Hiei: que hace aquí?...- dijo enojado, sorprendiéndose de que su zorro, lo observaba con la mirada completamente oscurecida.  
Genkai: cuanto que has tardado! Al fin es nuestro?  
Sato: claro! Jajajajaj, lo que sucede es que ha tenido alguna conexión purificadora, y tuve que dar mucho de mi para poseerlo por completo. - dijo lanzando una mirada plateada a Hiei.  
Yuusuke: que le hiciste a Kurama y a Genkai? -grito desesperado. Koenma a sus espaldas, observaba todo, siendo sostenido por la joven que lentamente tomaban coraje para cuando la oportunidad se presentara.  
Genkai: jajajajaj, esa vieja? Pues mira.  
La anciana lentamente comenzó a modificar su cuerpo y tomar estatura, revelando una figura masculina y muy conocida.  
Ani Toguro: eso es lo que paso!  
Koenma: no! Mató a la maestra y se alimentó con su cuerpo! Y nadie se enteró! - gritó Koenma culpado.  
Hiei comprendió de súbito. Aquélla vez en el cuarto de Kurama, ambos habían sentido un ki conocido desaparecer sin darle mucha importancia. En aquél momento no se habían percatado, pero ahora estaba seguro de que había sido Genkai. La situación actual que atacaba a los muertos, no permitió a Koenma identificar los muertos de los vivos. Nunca sus almas aparecían en el Reikai. Hiei tuvo miedo que eso mismo hubiera ocurrido con Kurama.  
no, no puede ser. Kurama era Kurama, de eso estoy seguro pensó.  
Yuusuke: hijo de puta! Mataste a mi maestra! Genkai! Y a Kurama! Que le has hecho?  
Sato: no te alteres niño! - dijo sensualmente, mientras la joven youko se abrazó del cuello del zorro sin dejar de observar a Yuusuke y Hiei. - solo que ha cambiado de compañía!  
Hiei: tu eres... esa mujer, verdad ?... la de ojos plateados! Perra!  
Sato: me has dado complicaciones, demonio de fuego!. Kurama te ha nombrado muchas veces en los momentos de... ceremonia...- sonrió suspicaz. Hiei le mostró sus caninos, frunciendo su ceño, agazapado, listo para el ataque.

Mokuro: aaahhh!  
Mokuro era atacada por muchos monstruos y los otros estaban mal heridos.  
Yuusuke no pudo saber que hacer, y se abalanzó contra Ani Toguro, iniciando una encarnizada lucha.  
Hiei se arrojó contra la youko alzando su espada para destruirla, cuando Kurama se entrometió, mirándolo fijamente. Hiei detuvo su espada antes de tocar la piel del youko, mostrando la gran fuerza que el golpe tenía al mover levemente el cabello del zorro.  
Hiei: Kurama! No te atravieses!..- le dijo, cuando sintió que el látigo de su amigo lo atrapó lanzándolo lejos, hiriéndolo...- aaaayy! Zorro estúpido!  
Rodó por el suelo, pero se incorporó rápidamente, enfrentando a Kurama, que se mostró sin vida, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos carmesí. Hiei dolido por la lucha que se iniciaba, solo vio el oscuro interior de su amante en los negros ojos que una vez fueron verdes y alegres.  
Sato: ja, ja... no lo creo, no piensas defenderte Hiei?. Sabes que el que tiene el poder del portal es él?  
Koenma se sorprendió, y Yuusuke dejó de pelear con Toguro para saltar y acercársele a Hiei, dándole ayuda. Ani Toguro lentamente caminó hasta la joven youko, que sonreía perversamente.  
Yuusuke: que dices?  
Ani Toguro: eres una idiota Sato!. Porqué no cerraste la boca? - le regañó con desdén.  
Sato: Toguro... ya no hay peligro, el portal se abrió y en cualquier momento saldrá... que lo sepan antes de morir es gracioso! Mira sus rostros, parecen que no entienden! ja ja Yuusuke: que es eso de que Kurama?  
Sato: les explicaré!  
Ani Toguro: no, cállate o.  
Sato le sonrió a Toguro, y ordenó mentalmente a Kurama a atacar a ese molesto hombre. Kurama empezó a luchar con Toguro sin que éste atacara a muerte, pues sabia que ese zorro era la clave del infierno hasta que la ultima puerta se abriera.  
Sato: Kurama ha escapado de la muerte usando este hechizo... él sabia perfectamente como era. Solo necesité hallar un punto débil para poder empezar a controlarlo...fue muy gracioso ver como el zorro se acercaba cada vez más a mi, pensado que era un ser en miseria... se dejó engañar tan ingenuamente... saben una cosa? Kurama ha estado mucho tiempo solo... sabes Hiei lo que me decía cuando llegábamos al clímax?  
Hiei: cállate -gruñía sin soportar el odio. Yuusuke escuchaba sorprendido, mirando a Hiei, sin comprender del todo.  
Sato: "te necesito, no me dejes Hiei"... Hiei la atacó rápidamente, desbordado por la furia. Ella se defendió, hasta tropezar y caer al suelo, sintiendo que la espada de Hiei rozaba su cuello, pero antes de que lo cortara dijo rápidamente:  
Sato: no creo que quieras hacer eso...si quieres proteger a tu hermana.  
Heii: que? -gritó enfurecido y cegado.  
Sato: está muriendo...sabias?  
Hiei: mientes!-presionó la hoja contra el cuello, generando una línea tenue de sangre en esa perversa mujer.  
Sato: claro que no... hoy a la tarde ese humano pelirrojo me vio con Kurama. Y lo ataqué... supongo que tu hermana debe estar dándole toda su energía para que no muera... claro que yo puedo liberarlo de ese dolor.  
Hiei se mantuvo quieto, odiando a esa mujer.

Ani Toguro derrotó a Kurama arrojándolo contra el suelo luego de un golpe poderoso, dejándolo inconsciente, y volviendo a su forma humana de súbito.  
Ani Toguro: no juegues conmigo Sato! No te perdonaré! - le advirtió.  
Sato sonrió y desapareció del frente de Hiei, ubicándose al lado de Kurama. Hiei abrió su jagan y pudo ver que ella no solo lo abrazaba y le besaba profundamente, sino que conjuraba un hechizo, las palabras que había pronunciado Mokuro, mientras veía la imagen del youko correr y ser aprisionado por cadenas que no eran otra cosa que la manipulación que esa mujer hacía sobre Kurama. Ese oculto temor de Kurama por no poder controlar al youko era en realidad ese manejo perverso de aquella mujer, que sumía el débil zorro en el miedo y la confusión, culpándose de todo lo ocurrido, sin nunca percatarse de que él no era dos almas... Hiei siempre lo había sabido. Kurama era dueño de si... lo que lo había estado afectando durante todo este tiempo fue ese hechizo, esa maquiavélica mujer que le infundió la imagen del youko encadenado para que no sospechara sino de si mismo, para minar su confianza y tomarlo completamente, ser dueña al final, del preciado youko plateado.  
Lo estaba debilitando cada vez más, lo hería sin compasión, mientras el portal aumentaba su nivel, alimentado por el poder de Kurama. El zorro era la marioneta de esa siniestra joven youko, bajo las órdenes de Ani Toguro.  
Yuusuke: usas la energía de Kurama para abrir el portal, cobarde! Porque no usas la propia? - le gritó a la youko Sato: no se puede! Simplemente porque el único que sabe el manejo del hechizo es él...- le sonrió despiadadamente.  
Hiei comprendió todo. Kurama era el único que sabía en sus memorias de youko el uso de un hechizo tan caótico. Esa mujer había esperado que Kurama le mostrara toda su debilidad, para poder tomar control de su mente, de su cuerpo, y de su propio pasado. Esa mujer lo único que hacía era controlar a Kurama, pero tampoco podía matarla, porque sabía en el fondo que tal vez Yukina estuviera en la situación que ella le había dicho.  
Hiei: deja a mi hermana... que quieres a cambio? - le dijo molesto.  
Sato: mmmnnn...negocios?...Toguro, que deseas?  
Ani Toguro: deja de jugar! Que pasa que no sale mi hermano!  
Sato: no lo se... -giró su rostro - y tu Kurama? - le preguntó al nuevamente transformado youko Kurama: no quiere salir.-le contestó a Toguro.  
Ani Toguro: que? Como que no quiere? Estuve años preparando esto y ahora no quiere salir?  
Kurama: no. No quiere.

Los demonios comenzaron a atacar todo el entorno, Mokuro en la lejanía caía rendida, junto con los otros.  
Koenma sabia que era el momento.  
Corrió a enfrentar al youko y descargar una makufa con la máxima potencia. Hiei notó el movimiento del príncipe y empujó a Kurama, sacándolo del foco de ataque, sin pensar en las consecuencias.  
Koenma agotado observó el desvío del ataque, atónito, congelado... el mundo estaba perdido.  
Koenma: que mierda hiciste Hiei?- le grito Hiei: piensas matarlo?- lo miró con odio.  
Koenma: ya no hay salida - dijo arrodillándose en el suelo. La joven del escuadrón se quedó a su costado, observando con valentía el caos que les rodeaba.  
Yuusuke: yo pelearé contra todos esos... -gritó, mientras comenzó a destruir a todos los monstruos que se le acercaban, descargando grandes reigun y transformándose lentamente en ese ser que representaba la ascendencia de Raizen. Sus marcar por el cuerpo, su cabello largo... y su poder incrementado.  
Los ataques eran constantes.  
Hiei ayudó a Yuusuke, mientras Sato y Kurama los observaban con desdén. Ani Toguro estaba enojado.  
Ani Toguro: ve a buscarlo.  
Sato: que?  
Ani Toguro: ve a buscarlo donde quiera que esté.  
Sato: yo no voy a ese lugar! No estoy muerta! - dijo molesta ante la petición de ese asqueroso ser. Se había cansado de acatar sus órdenes permanentemente.  
Ani Toguro bajó su rostro enojado para luego, fijar su vista en la joven youko con la sonrisa de la muerte.  
Sato abrió sus ojos con temor, sabiendo lo que eso representaba. Dio un paso hacia atrás, dispuesta a huir, cuando todo su cuerpo fue atravesado por los dedos de Ani Toguro, absorbiendo todo poder que ella tenía sobre el youko.  
Ani Toguro: ya no me sirves, imbécil! Ya no acatas órdenes.- el youko había observado inmutable la muerte de la mujer- y tu, serás a mi a quien deberás responder...- el youko siguió observando el cadáver con gran desidia.- atácalos!. Mátalos!.-ordenó.  
Kurama atacó a Yuusuke, cuando Hiei se interpuso en el camino. Ambos iniciaron una dura batalla.  
Hiei no podía herirlo, era incapaz de enfrentarlo con otra técnica que no fuera la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Sabia que solo se movía gracias al control que tenían sobre su cuerpo, pero en realidad, estaba sumamente débil. No resistiría ninguna técnica del demonio de fuego. Intentó soportar por todos los medios los ataques del youko, buscando de alguna forma, despertar a Kurama de su trance maléfico.  
Sin embargo, el zorro lo agredía con acecho, hiriéndolo más y más.  
- Kurama, por favor, despierta! - le decía en la batalla. - recuerda.  
Pero el youko se mantenía intransigente. Sin reacción alguna ante las palabras.  
Hiei fue apresado por muchas plantas: sus tobillos, manos, cuerpo. Observó con fiereza al zorro, a pesar de la desventaja de su situación. Kurama sonrió y sacó detrás de su cabello una rosa para luego transformarla en su látigo. Con éste comenzó a rasgar el cuerpo de su amigo, muy rápidamente. Hiei gritaba de dolor, incapaz de atacar a su amigo.  
" libérame... te amo..." resonó en la mente del demonio de fuego.  
Comenzó a perderse en el dolor intenso de los azotes, sabiendo que el próximo sería el ultimátum. Cerró sus ojos y con un rostro triste suspiro:  
- Kurama, no me dañes.  
Las plantas se contrajeron inmediatamente, liberándolo. Hiei abrió sus ojos, y cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Observando al youko.  
Kurama estaba confundido, sus pupilas estaban contraídas mostrando el dorado de sus iris. Miró sus manos, y luego fijó su vista sobre Hiei.  
- yo...perdóname Hiei...- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Hiei le sonrió.  
- Eres un idiota...- tomó su katana y ayudándose con ella se incorporó.  
- Aléjate...- el youko se encarceló a si mismo entre plantas que lo sujetaban. - destruye esto de una vez, Hiei.!- le ordenó suplicante.  
- ...- Hiei lo miró con ojos sorpresos. Era esa imagen. El youko encadenado, en vegetales.  
- Libérame, por dios! Hiei, tienes que proteger este mundo, me lo habías prometido - lloró. Hiei quedó estático ante el ruego.  
- Que te pasa? Estás loco? - le gritó queriendo no entender.  
Yuusuke estaba debilitándose, el portal se incrementaba, y más demonios salían. Koenma seguía arrodillado, observando la situación desesperante de todos.  
- Hiei...hazlo!...libérame de este estado...- le suplicó - hazlo rápido, no se cuando perderé el control. Tu me juraste cuidar el Ningenkai.  
- Lo siento... - bajó el rostro - Tienes que hacerlo...por favor Hiei! Te lo ruego...- gritó llorando, lastimándose el cuerpo, al buscar desesperadamente mantenerse fijo entre las cadenas vegetales.  
- Todo este tiempo me habías pedido que no te dejara, que no te abandonara... lo siento... - dijo amargamente Hiei. Kurama lo observó callado, presionando más las plantas a su alrededor, sintiendo el dolor que experimentaba Hiei.  
- Harás lo correcto, Hiei... -suspiró, cuando su ki se elevó de súbito y se liberó de los vegetales, corriendo a atacar a Hiei.  
Hiei lo esquivó, logrando ver que esos ojos habían perdido su brillo dorado. Y el aroma de muerte se hizo más intenso. Hiei odiaba ese aroma, que le recordaba a esa mujer. Odió no haber estado lo suficientemente cerca de Kurama, cuando él se lo había pedido. Pero en el fondo, comprendía que nunca lo hubiera logrado hacer, porque él mismo no sabía como acompañarlo. Nunca había estado tan cerca de otro ser.  
Se aborreció por su impotencia, y quiso luchar contra ese youko oscuro que mataba a su cálido amigo pelirrojo. Lo atacó con la espada, sintiendo que cada esfuerzo en manipular su hoja abría una nueva herida en su torturado cuerpo, escupiendo sangre.  
- deja a Kurama! Déjalo! - gritaba al cínico youko en desespero.

Yuusuke cayó al suelo, regresando a su antigua forma, agotado de tanta batalla. Los demonios comenzaron a salir en masa del portal.  
Hiei vio a Yuusuke caer, se percató que Mokuro había desfallecido en las cercanías... todos estaban en peligro... su hermana... Kurama... todo era confuso en su mente.  
Los recuerdos de su niñez lo atacaron imprevistamente. Reconoció las manos de esa mujer arrojándolo por el peñasco, su caída al río, sus tutores malvados, la sangre de todos los demonios que mataba, sus corridas por el bosque huyendo de su propio grito desesperado en la soledad, su piedra cayendo por el risco, las tardes caminando por los pueblos, cuyos habitantes corrían a esconderse de su presencia... las miradas esquivas... sus deseos... sus necesidades... Kurama.  
- BASTA! DEMONIOS DE MIERDA!- gritó, levantando con toda su fuerza la espada que sabía, Kurama evadiría fácilmente.

-HIEI! -gritó Koenma sorprendido. Yuusuke recostado en el suelo, giró el rostro para ver la misma situación confusa.

Todos los demonios comenzaron a ser absorbidos por el portal, el cual comenzaba aceleradamente a girar en sentido inverso. Regresando todo lo que había salido de allí. Ani Toguro observó mudo la situación. No era posible.

-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Capítulo 19

Hiei había lanzado con el resto de energía que le quedaba el golpe sobre Kurama, pero éste, en un súbito destello dorado de sus ojos, aceptó el mismo abriendo sus brazos, dispuesto a recibir la redención final.  
La sangre salpicó a Hiei por completo. Atónito miró a Kurama que tenia sobre el torso una profunda herida. El rostro de Hiei era una mezcla de confusión y horror, dolor y amargura. El youko lo observaba con una dulce sonrisa, que transformaba lentamente sus plateados cabellos en el rojizo de antes.  
- Kurama... mierda...porqué?...-dijo secamente, dejando caer su espada ensangrentada de sus manos, atónito, sin reacción alguna ante el trágico hecho que se presentaba a su frente.  
- Hiei, perdóname - se desplomó siendo sujetado hábilmente por el demonio, quien abrazó ese cuerpo con fuerza, viendo su mirada verde y vívida en esos últimos instantes, como lo había percibido en aquella póstuma noche.  
- Kurama, porqué? Porqué? por lo que más quieras, no te atrevas...a...dejarme.  
- Perdóname Hiei...- le sonrió bellamente, como hacía tiempo que no dibujaban sus labios tan sensible expresión - ... puedo pedirte ...un favor? - tosió dolorosamente, sintiendo que su pecho derramaba sangre sin parar. Una línea roja se perfiló en su comisura, cayendo hasta su cuello. Hiei lo observaba desesperado, horrorizado. El dolor como nunca antes lo había sentido.  
- Si.  
- Haz que mi madre...olvide... que tuvo un hijo... -le sonrió nuevamente con aquella póstuma y mortal sonrisa.  
- Kurama! - sorprendido , abrazó a su amigo, besándole la frente.  
- Ella...sufrirá mucho...yo...no deseo...causar más...daño.  
Hiei lo observó, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por primera vez en su vida.  
- Hiei... - Kurama con mucho dolor contraído en su rostro, llevó su mano a su pecho, tomando la perla en sus dedos ensangrentados. El collar estaba completamente rojo. - gracias - le dijo, dándoselo.  
- Kurama, por favor, no me hagas esto! - comenzó a elevar la voz desesperadamente. Koenma vio la situación desconcertado. Yuusuke incorporado no podía creer lo que sucedía. Nunca lo hubiera pensado. Cuándo había ocurrido eso! Él nunca lo había percibido. Esos dos... ya era demasiado tarde para esos dos demonios.  
- Perdóname, lo siento mucho Hiei... yo... no quería... que las cosas...tomaran este rumbo... lo siento... - lloraba Kurama, sufriendo el mismo mal que el demonio de fuego, luchando por no querer aceptar ese destino que no les dio el tiempo suficiente. Llorando por ser esa la última vez para verse.  
- No, no me vas a dejar así! Zorro idiota! Me estabas curando.  
Kurama derramó más lágrimas amargas. Hiei estaba padeciendo demasiado. Ni el propio youko habría hecho sufrir tanto como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Kurama mostró una apesadumbrada sonrisa, derramando más lágrimas, lágrimas que solo demostraban el triste destino que los rodeaba sin salida. - daría mi vida por curarte, Hiei - le dijo llorando sin cesar, con dolor mientras sentía la muerte muy cerca.  
- No, asi no! Eres una mierda! Me estás... destruyendo, zorro imbécil! Si te mueres te juro que me la pagarás! - Hiei derramó una única lágrima, que cayó sobre el rostro de Kurama, rodando en perla blanca, sintetizando todas las emociones del momento.  
- Perdóname... yo sabia que el youko solo iba a dañarte .  
Hiei no acotó nada, observando con sus ojos rojos vidriosos el agonizante rostro de Kurama, sintiendo su dolor, siendo el dolor de ambos, y buscando el alivio a sus almas destrozadas lo besó. Kurama aceptó ese último sabor. El demonio de fuego se había percatado que el aroma de su amante era el que siempre había tenido. El hechizo ya no estaba con él. Separó el beso temeroso de haber perdido a Kurama, cuando escuchó un gemido de dolor muy tenue. Observó al moribundo pelirrojo.  
- Hiei...no olvides... yo te... - respiró ruidosamente, tembló muy leve, sus ojos se cerraron derramando sus últimas lágrimas y todo su cuerpo se relajó de súbito.  
Hiei observó el cuerpo en sus manos, sorprendido, tratando de llegar a comprender.  
- yo también... -dijo al oído de su amante, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho rasgado de Kurama, apretándolo cada vez más fuerte, en un vano intento de darle vida de alguna manera. - duerme, Kurama...mañana estarás bien, ya verás...

el portal se estaba cerrando, y Ani Toguro se dispuso a pelear.  
fue en ese momento cuando Koenma le ordenó a la joven del escuadrón el ataque.  
Yuusuke se puso de pie, gritando por lo que ocurría.  
- necesitamos tu última ayuda... - le dijo la mujer al recién incorporado Yuusuke.  
- que?  
- Vendrás conmigo Ambos atacaron a Ani Toguro y lo empujaron al portal. Esa era la única manera de lograr que el portal se sellara finalmente, sin que Toguro lo pudiera mantener abierto de alguna forma. Era necesario el sacrificio de ambos, para detener a los monstruos emergentes, antes de que los tres reinos colapsaran.  
Koenma recordó con dolor esa conversación con su padre:  
- esto será cada vez peor hijo.  
- Pero padre... no podemos hacerlo...Yuusuke nos ha ayudado siempre! Es traicionarlo!  
- Es la paz de los tres mundos!  
- Pero Yuusuke tendrá un hijo, no puedes.  
- No!. Será una niña.  
- No puedes darle otra oportunidad?  
- Ya le hemos dado muchas.  
- Todas porque tu sabías que lo irías a necesitar luego!  
- No digas eso!  
- Es la verdad! Lo has usado padre! A él y a todos ellos!  
- No soy yo, es el destino! Entiéndelo hijo! Yuusuke debió morir en aquélla oportunidad contra Sensui. Pero su naturaleza youkai despertó, desafiando al destino. Tarde o temprano, la muerte llega. Él escapó antes, pero ahora no podrá. Entiéndelo hijo!. Si escapas a la muerte, no lo podrás seguir haciendo por mucho más tiempo.  
- Y la niña? Vivirá sin padre?  
- Como lo ha hecho Yuusuke.  
- Yo no pienso traicionarlo.  
- No lo harás. Solo llévate a Hanshu, del escuadrón, por si Yuusuke no llega a reaccionar como esperamos que lo haga.  
- No es demasiado condenarlo al infierno? Después de todo...él fue bueno.  
- Si escapas de tu hora, escapas de tu juicio, siendo luego tu condena más terrible de lo que hubiera podido ser.  
- Padre...tendré su perdón.  
- Protegemos el Ningenkai. Él perdonará todo.

Yuusuke había esquivado la muerte, al igual que Kurama. Y ambos fueron castigados con el peor de los castigos, pero al menos, sabiendo que protegerían el Ningenkai. Era una verdadera pena que la joven del escuadrón también tuviera que someterse a ese castigo, sabiendo que ella no había sido elegida, sino Hanshu, el primer comandante del escuadrón, muerto antes de reaccionar por Toguro.  
Y allí caía Yuusuke, como había predicho su padre, sin la necesidad de arrastrarlo. Llevando consigo a Ani Toguro. El portal se cerró finalmente.  
Un silencio mórbido veló el ambiente, a medida que el día se oscurecía por las nubes que anunciaban el lloro del cielo.  
Las gotas comenzaron a caer tímidamente.  
Poco a poco los compañeros heridos se acercaron para ver los resultados de la batalla. Pero solo observaron a Koenma mirar fijamente a los dos demonios en el suelo.  
Kurama sin vida, en los brazos de Hiei, quien lo observaba sin decir nada, con la mirada perdida en un mar de sangre que emergía en sus regazo, desde lo más profundo de ese cuerpo muerto..

Mokuro apareció entre los sobrevivientes mirando la escena con dolor y sorpresa.  
Era mejor que todos se fueran.  
- ey! Rápido, todos al castillo, debemos curar a los heridos -ordenó, siendo obedecida de inmediato.  
Koenma giró y lentamente caminó a través del bosque, alejándose de la escena.  
-Koenma! - fue llamado antes de desaparecer. Era Hokushin. - que pasó con Yuusuke? Donde está? - preguntó completamente consternado.  
- salvó los tres reinos. Igual que Hiei y Kurama. - miró de vuelta la figura negra abrazar el cuerpo ensangrentado en la lejanía.  
- Nuestro líder...murió?...entonces...-dijo apenado, bajando su tristeza, buscando ocultar las lágrimas- no tendremos más que.  
- No!- lo detuvo- no más muertes!. Aún tienes un líder.  
- Hn? -dijo sorprendido.  
- La hija de Yuusuke. - Koenma continuó su camino, desapareciendo por el bosque.  
Hokushin comprendió el mensaje. Esperaría lo necesario. Después de todo, Yuusuke le había dado una encomienda.  
Yuusuke: oye, Hokushin, recuerda que siempre debes proteger a mi querida Keiko y mi hijo! Te los dejo a tu cargo!  
Hokushin recordó, y despareció de un salto.

-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Capítulo 20

La lluvia no se detenía. Cada una de las gotas había lavado el hilo de sangre que había mancillado el rostro terso de Kurama. - Kurama... vamos... deja de jugar.  
Hiei sonreía tristemente al cadáver. Acariciaba el rostro mojado, y cada vez más frío.  
Besó los labios helados del pelirrojo, sin sentir reacción alguna por parte de su amigo.  
- vamos, Kurama... se que ahora despertarás, y me dirás que solo estabas bromeando... zorro lúdico.  
- Despierta, Kurama... - comenzaba a llorar - Despierta, ya no te dejaré... te curaré... - Ya se como...- sus lágrimas caían en el pecho herido de su compañero transformadas en perlas negras, que se hundían en la carne abierta.  
- Tu no dejas solo dolor... yo se...despierta...Kurama...- acarició la cabeza del ser en sus brazos, peinando el flequillo que el agua comenzaba a pegar sobre la frente pálida.  
- Vamos a casa... si me contestas, te llevó con tu madre...vamos... - Sonríe estúpido... toma mi rostro - apoyó la helada mano de Kurama en su rostro, manchándose con sangre que lentamente la lluvia limpiaba.  
- Me estabas sanando... y yo te lo quiero agradecer.  
- Mierda! Kurama, por una maldita vez en la vida estoy diciendo estupideces y no despiertas? -le gritó enfurecido.  
- Eres un zorro cretino, sabes? - Hiei tenía ataques de ira, seguidos del silencio doloroso, profundizando su angustia. Sabía que por más que lo insultara o adulara, ese cuerpo no recuperaría el movimiento nunca más. - Por favor... Kurama... despierta.  
- No me dejes... yo no lo haré... no... Kurama.  
- KURAAAMAAAAA!  
Los truenos ahogaron el grito.

-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Capítulo 21

- Vayaaa... ya hace un día que nadie avisa.  
- No te llamaron los otros?  
- Si. Kaito y compañía dijeron que se mantenían alerta, pero los portales ya están cerrados.  
- Que alegría!...podremos confiar en eso, Kazuma?  
- Mmmn... no lo se... tengo una horrible sensación.  
- Ja, ja... puede ser porque estás muy débil...casi mueres!- la joven koorime abrazó a Kazuma tiernamente. Ella había estado entregando toda su energía, sintiendo el drenaje permanente de la de su esposo. Pero cuando sintió que ambos morirían, Kazuma recuperó toda la energía, a pesar de su inconsciencia, permitiéndole a Yukina reservarse la poca que tenia para ella. Algo había sucedido, porque el ser que había dañado tan severamente a Kuwabara había cedido ante el hechizo.  
- puede ser Yukina. Pero de todas formas, siento una sensación helada.  
- esperemos.  
Yukina y Kazuma luego de haber recuperado sus energías en su hogar, decidieron ir al templo de la maestra. Al llegar observaron que todo estaba tranquilo, y resolvieron esperar allí.  
todo el día se había pasado y la noche se extendía.  
- aaarggg... mejor nos vamos Yukina, tal vez nos estén buscando por otro lado... quizás no salgan por el mismo portal.  
- no lo se Kazuma...este no era el portal más cercano al caos?  
- Pues si.  
- Y si te comunicas con Koenma.  
- No. El bajito nos avisaría de las novedades.  
El silencio se perpetuó en el cuarto, dejando escuchar el caer del agua del té que Yukina había preparado para ambos.  
Súbitamente la quietud fue quebrada por el zumbido característico del portal. Kuwabara y Yukina escucharon sonriéndose mutuamente.  
- LLEGARON! - dijeron rápidamente, saliendo con velocidad del cuarto hacia el jardín, en busca de Yuusuke y los demás, cansados pero victoriosos.  
- AAAYYY! YUUSUKE! ERES LO MÁXIMO! -gritaba Kazuma atravesando los cuartos hasta llegar al jardín con Yukina a su lado.  
pero se paralizó ante la imagen, la sonrisa de ambos se desfiguró y Yukina derramó sin notar dos perlas de lágrimas.  
Hiei herido, y muy agotado, en el suelo, arrodillado, teniendo en sus brazos a Kurama, con el pecho herido profundamente.  
- por dios! Que sucedió? - dijo suavemente Kuwabara acercándose a Hiei con lentitud. - Hiei...que pasó?  
- Lo detuvimos - dijo sin mirarlo, permanentemente observando el pálido rostro de Kurama. Su voz carecía de toda ironía, o desfachatez que siempre poseía.  
Yukina horrorizada se acercó a Hiei, arrodillándose frente a él. Hiei notó que la koorime lo observaba, y levantó su rostro por un momento fijándolo en su hermana.  
- Yukina... puedes ayudarle? - la voz de Hiei era una voz herida, cansada, y suplicante. Yukina lo observó con plena compasión, y echó a llorar, desparramando por el suelo perlas bellamente azules. Hiei fijó su ojos de vuelta en el rostro de Kurama. Ambos estaban empapados.

Kazuma observó atónito. Pensaba sin comprensión.  
Dónde estaba Yuusuke?. Kurama. Que le había pasado?. El experto zorro herido de esa forma, pero... que estaba haciendo allí Kurama... su debilidad, probablemente halla sido la causa de esa herida. Porqué no resististe, amigo? Porqué?... Yuusuke, dónde estás idiota!  
Kuwabara rompió sus pensamientos, para regresar a la realidad. Habría que hacer algo con el demonio de fuego y el cadáver del amigo. Habría que darle una tumba digna...pero... dónde.  
Recordó el placer que el pelirrojo experimentaba en las cercanías de ese templo. Kazuma consideró que sería el mejor lugar para un ser como él, tan ligado a los dos mundos. Ese era el lugar, el límite entre uno y otro, con el bosque rodeándolo.  
Pero Hiei. Él estaba realmente fuera de si. Kuwabara siempre vio en ese antipático enano un humor oscuro, cínico, propio de una hiena maliciosa...pero esa vez, apenas podía respirar. Hiei observaba con la mirada perdida el cadáver de Kurama. Kazuma no podía entender esa actitud tan desencajada de la personalidad del demonio. Acaso podría reaccionar contra ellos?. Por un momento tuvo miedo, principalmente por Yukina que estaba a su lado, amenizando su lloro con lentitud.  
Kuwabara se arrodilló ante Hiei, y trató de quitarle el cuerpo de Kurama de entre sus brazos, pero Hiei se aferró con más fuerza, negando su abandono.  
- Hiei, por favor, debemos enterrar.  
- No!. -dijo con una voz quebrada, rodeando más el cuerpo de Kurama con sus brazos. - no está muerto!  
- Que? - Kazuma volvió a observar a Kurama, completamente convencido de que su amigo los había abandonado, ya no había posibilidad de cura. Ya no más. Volvió a fijar su vista en Hiei, descubriendo su mirada abrillantada. Ese demonio estaba enloqueciendo?  
- No!. El despertará... como con sus desmayos...- comentaba con voz temblorosa, acariciando el rostro de Kurama. Yukina inició un lloro ahogado, dejando caer lágrimas de sus ojos, observando con sublime piedad el dolor de su hermano.  
- Hiei - susurró acongojada.  
- Por favor, Hiei, Kurama debe tener una tumba...- Kazuma continuó, percatándose que Hiei fijó su vista en la de él, con una expresión de derrota absoluta, que conmovió al humano. Hiei mantuvo su visión en silencio, escuchando, abatido. Kazuma tomó valor y acotó:  
- Kurama está muerto... - Hiei continuó observándolo. - Hiei, perdimos a nuestro amigo.  
Kuwabara tomó el cuerpo de Kurama, sin que esta vez Hiei se opusiera, y se alejó con el mismo hacia el bosque. El demonio de fuego quedó observando la nada, en un shock instantáneo, cuándo sintió a su hermana acercarse a él, y abrazarlo con la mayor conmiseración. La koorime estaba manchándose de sangre en el abrazo, que por primera vez, Hiei devolvió, cerrando sus ojos, y pasando sus manos por el talle de la joven.

Kuwabara dejó el cuerpo de Kurama entre los árboles de ese lugar. Los propios vegetales se apoderarían de los restos de su antiguo amo, y le erigirían su propia tumba.

Al regresar al templo se encontró con Yukina abrazando a Hiei con la mayor de las compasiones que habría visto en su vida. Esa koorime daba consuelo a cualquiera, incluso a un demonio como Hiei. Porqué?. Se preguntó en silencio.

Ayudó a Hiei a tomar un baño, curar sus heridas y descansar en el cuarto.  
- como está? - preguntó apenada Yukina.  
- Nunca estuvo tan fuera de si. Esta sin ánimos de nada. Nunca hubiera permitido que lo ayudara a bañarse.  
- Pobre Hiei!. - suspiró dolida. - le prepararé una buena comida.- Yukina se levantó y salió del salón, dejando a Kazuma solo. En realidad el pelirrojo quería hablar con ella, desahogarse, pero sabía que la koorime no estaba en condiciones para eso, y prefirió meditar en silencio, replanteándose todas las incógnitas de la llegada de Hiei.

Había oscurecido muy rápido. Las nubes cubrían el cielo, sin dejar ver estrella alguna.  
Kuwabara se dirigió al lugar del bosque donde había dejado a Kurama.  
Estaba completamente modificado. Un tumulto de vegetales se erigía, tomando una forma bellísima, entre humano y zorro.  
Rodeado por bellas flores negras. Kuwabara observó todo sin llegar a creerlo. Las cosas cambiaron mucho. Que fue lo que había pasado?. Si no hubiera dejado escapar a Kurama el día anterior, tal vez estuviera riendo con él, comentando los hechos de la batalla.  
Sintió una gran pesadumbre. Kurama era querido por muchos. Su ausencia se notaria. apoyó su cabeza contra ese monumento de raíces y arbustos.  
- vaya, Kurama! Que rayos pasó? - preguntó en voz alta.  
Hiei estaba en las sombras, observando el comportamiento del humano. Abrigó una sensación de dolor, sin preocuparse de ese ningen que siempre consideró estúpido. Esta vez, sus palabras eran la pura verdad. 'Que rayos pasó Kurama?' pensó Hiei, decidido a regresar al cuarto.

La cena estaba servida. Yukina fue a buscar a Kazuma, sin la alegría de siempre. Al regresar al salón, Hiei estaba sentado, esperando compañía. Yukina notó la debilidad de su hermano. Hiei nunca hubiera preferido la compañía de nadie... pero esta vez, era demasiado para él solo.  
- toma Hiei - le sirvió Yukina.  
Kuwabara y Yukina comenzaron a comer sin muchas ganas. Hiei miraba el plato de alimento, con resignación.  
- no te gusta, Hiei? Quieres que te prepare otra cosa? - le pregunto amablemente Yukina. El demonio negó con la cabeza y comió lentamente, sometiendo al salón al silencio estrictamente limitado por el sonido de los platos y los palillos.  
- Hiei, que pasó? - finalmente preguntó Kuwabara ansioso de conocer la verdad.  
- Lo que has visto - dijo Hiei, sin ese sarcasmo, sin ironía, con la voz más pura y desanimada de su ser.  
- Yuusuke?  
Hiei se percató que algo más había ocurrido. Era cierto, a pesar de su propio dolor había logrado ver como Yuusuke junto con la chica del escuadrón se abalanzaron sobre Toguro condenándose los tres al infierno. Yuusuke. Hiei tembló de súbito. Otro niño más sin padre. Hiei hubiera podido evitar eso también, si Kurama nunca se hubiera entregado a su espada de esa forma. Hubiera podido modificar las cosas. Hubiera.  
- salvó los tres mundos...- dijo al final - rayos, Hiei! Ya se eso! Pero que es de él, donde está? Acaso.  
- solo vi su imagen detrás de las puertas del infierno, cuando éstas se cerraban.  
- queeeeeee?  
Hiei explicó cada detalle de la lucha entre Toguro y Yuusuke. Yukina parecía consternada. También les dijo que Genkai había muerto hacia tiempo, y nadie lo había notado a excepción de Kurama y Hiei, en aquella noche. Yukina lloró desconsoladamente, siendo abrazada por Kuwabara, que se resistía a creer que su amigo y Genkai habían muerto. Sumando el triste cuerpo de Kurama.  
- no, no puede ser! La maestra también? Y Kurama, quién lo mató?  
- .  
- por favor Hiei, dinos! - rogó Kazuma. Yukina observó a su hermano que bajó su rostro, sintiendo como apretaba sus manos, lastimándose a si mismo. Kuwabara estaba expectante ante la respuesta.  
- Yo.  
Dijo con dolor. Kuwabara abrió sus ojos, notó que una pequeña esfera negra cayó a la mesa, rodando hasta el suelo. Avistó a Yukina, percibiendo el dolor en sus ojos, y comprendió finalmente el porqué de la dedicación de su hermana por ese enano. Descubrió la unión que había entre esos dos demonios.  
- Hiei, por favor, explica! Como fue? -acotó disimulando su hallazgo, concentrado en el tema de su pregunta.  
Hiei se contuvo y explicó secamente lo ocurrido. Yukina lloraba sin cesar, sin llanto, dejando fluir en silencio las gotas de sus ojos, que se cristalizaban al llegar al suelo.  
Kuwabara no salía de su asombro. Recordó las palabras de Koenma:  
"buscamos un ser con ki modificado.  
- mierda! Un ser con ki modificado! El único era Kurama! Pero no incrementado, sino disminuido... mierda! Porqué no me di cuenta? - golpeó la mesa con la mano, mordiendo su labio inferior, lleno de impotencia y dolor. Hiei levantó su rostro y lo observó. Era cierto. Tampoco él había pensado en Kurama. Nunca pensó que estaría tan íntimamente ligado a ese caos.  
Hiei se levantó muy despacio, con la intención de regresar al único lugar donde podía llamar hogar. Que muy pronto dejaría de serlo.  
- Hiei, a donde vas? Aún estás herido - preguntó acongojada Yukina.  
- A Cumplir unas promesas.  
- Por favor Hiei... no me abandones... - murmuró la koorime. Hiei giró rápidamente, mirándola sorprendido. Esas palabras... Yukina solo lo observó con miedo y tristeza. El demonio se volvió y desapareció en mitad de la noche oscura, sin luna ni estrellas.  
- Mierda!  
- Que sucede Kazuma?  
- Como diremos esto a Keiko... - ambos agregaron más desconsuelo a sus afligidas almas.

-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Capítulo 22

Hiei ingresó por la ventana que estaba abierta. Todo estaba tal cual como había sido siempre. El escritorio, la cama.  
Comenzó a sacar toda la ropa. Aún tenía su aroma. Frotó su rostro entre el revuelto de ropa sobre el suelo buscando resignado el cuerpo que le haría una caricia, que con voz suave y ronca le diría tonterías o gracias... pero sabía que nunca más esa voz se alzaría ni que su piel volvería a sentir esa otra piel. nunca más!. Ni aún luego de la muerte.  
Recuperado de su ilusión arrojó toda la ropa por la ventana.  
Tomó los libros y también los lanzó. Vació todos los cajones y tiró por la ventana todo lo que fuera pertenencia de Kurama. Saltó por la misma y se enfrentó al montón de cosas que se hallaba en el suelo del jardín. encendió un poco de ki sobre el montón y quemó el pasado humano de Kurama con suma tristeza, observando el cambio constante de las llamas, que devoraban cada instante de la vida de aquel pelirrojo, con esa mirada alegre, con sus sonrisas tiernas, con su alma tan cambiada.  
El fuego consumió todo pasado, borrándolo finalmente de la forma material. Liberándolo de alguna manera oculta, a las cadenas que hacía tiempo lo estaban dilapidando.  
Cuando llegara la familia, borraría en cada uno el recuerdo de Kurama para siempre, como el había prometido.  
Regresó al cuarto y se arrojó meditabundo sobre la cama. Una cama llena de recuerdos.  
" no me dejes" "no me abandones,  
"perdóname", "libérame,  
"Es todo una mentira, no hay cura,  
"solo daño.  
Todas las frases de Kurama se mezclaban en esa cama, con ese perfume que tan lentamente se apagaba como habría hecho el alma de Kurama.  
Hiei sabía que Kurama no tuvo castigo ni recompensa. Igual que Genkai. Igual que Yuusuke. Almas sin destino final. Solo la destrucción. Solo la nada.  
Sintió un escalofrío al pensar que el alma de Kurama se extinguió para siempre. Nunca en la vida encontraría ese ser, ni aún luego de la muerte. El pelirrojo que lo estaba curando, desaparecido en la nada, esfumado. Repasó ese último momento del agónico humano en sus brazos.  
"Hiei...no olvides... yo te"  
evocó la sensación de un último abrazo hecho a su alma. Un toque más allá de la carne en ese instante de extinción. El ultimo deseo del joven. Kurama se había ido, dejándole el profundo dolor de su perdida irrecuperable.  
- zorro idiota -gruñó.  
Se aniñó entre las mantas, y quedó dormido, sintiendo el abrigo glacial de la soledad tocándole nuevamente la espalda.

-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Capítulo 23

Koenma a la semana convocó a todos a una reunión. Sabia que debería explicar todo lo sucedido a los restantes. Kuwabara y Yukina ya habían dado la triste noticia a Keiko, quien no salió de un shock profundo por dos días.  
Todos sabían que Yuusuke había pedido al resto no nombrar el hecho de que sus almas se esfumarían ante la muerte, y todos aceptaron mantener ese secreto, por el bien de Keiko.  
Finalmente todos llegaron a la casa de Kuwabara.  
Koenma miró a su alrededor. No podía decir que estaban todos presentes. Hiei sobre la ventana, simulando una ausencia que se acentuaba de tristeza sublime. Yukina cerca de Kuwabara, rodeando a Keiko, la que más sufriría con esto.  
Koenma: bien. Disculpen que no los haya reunido antes, pero tuve que explicar unas cosas en el Makai, y realizar unos trabajos luego del caos que se produjo...además... necesitaba tiempo.  
Kuwabara: y bien? Que nos vas a decir?- acotó serio Koenma: Keiko... ya sabes todo verdad?  
Keiko: si - dijo conteniendo las lágrimas con dificultad.  
Koenma: no estás sola. Yuusuke te dejó a cargo de Hokushin y los otros. Toma - le extendió dos llamadores mágicos en forma de colgante - uno para cada una. Cuando tu o tu hija necesiten de ayuda, Hokushin y los otros te socorrerán.  
Keiko: hija? Koenma: si. Será una niña, que muy felizmente Hokushin entrenará para que se transforme en su nueva líder.  
Keiko: no! No voy a permitir que haga lo mismo que el idiota de Yuusuke! - gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.  
Koenma: no vas a poder detener la sangre, Keiko. Esa niña será como su padre. Pero no te preocupes por ahora. Solo críala, luego verás. - Keiko se tranquilizó un poco. Koenma estaba muy calmo. Miró los llamadores y los tomó.  
Keiko: eso es todo?  
Koenma: si.  
Keiko: entonces me voy... -se levantó y nadie la detuvo. El dolor de Keiko era inalcanzable. Un dolor reservado para ella. Exclusivamente suyo.  
Kuwabara: bien?  
Koenma: .  
Los cuatros evadieron las miradas, dejando el silencio.  
Yukina: al menos dinos Koenma, que sucedió con sus almas? - dijo tristemente, sabiendo que no tendría la respuesta que quería escuchar.  
Koenma: Yukina... yo... lo lamento... pero... perdieron sus almas.  
Yukina solo miró sus manos posadas en su regazo.  
Kuwabara: pero puede ser posible? Acaso, no se recompuso el sistema apenas destruido... el poder... principal?  
Koenma: por más que Kurama haya muerto, el hechizo sobre todas las almas que han muerto antes, no se deshará por el simple hecho de que ya no existe... todo ha vuelto a la normalidad a partir de ayer.  
Kuwabara: pero como es posible? Todo el desastre se produjo hace una semana.  
Koenma: pero la magia perdura, y destruyó el alma de un par de humanos... ya todo ha regresado a la normalidad. Yukina: pobres... sin alma, que sienten?  
Koenma: olvídalo Yukina...-intentó evadir la respuesta que solo los dañaría más.  
Yukina: por favor, quiero saber!- rogó, y koenma solo pudo asentir Koenma: el alma se desvanece apenas sale del cuerpo, sin dirección, sin destino, sin castigo o recompensa, muere fuera del cuerpo.  
Hiei: y tiene conciencia durante ese tiempo?  
Koenma: probablemente.  
Hiei volteó y concentró su vista fuera de la ventana. Kurama habría visto su desesperación, hasta el final.  
Kuwabara: pero...Yuusuke murió? Realmente murió?- comentó en busca de una esperanza.  
Koenma: puede que no... pero está confinado allí.  
Yukina: no habría forma alguna de sacarlo?  
Koenma: nadie sale del infierno... -finalizó -  
Kuwabara: una duda más.  
Koenma: si?  
Kuwabara: tu has dicho que el hermano de Toguro había dicho que no salió pro decisión propia... porqué?  
Koenma: creo... que nunca le perdonó la muerte de Genkai de esa forma.  
El silencio estremeció a los presentes.  
Koenma: bueno! eso es todo!- dijo incorporándose, dando fin al tema, seguir con eso los heriría más - creo que es la penúltima vez que me verán.  
Kuwabara: que?  
Yukina: acaso habrá otro desastre?  
Koenma: no, la última vez será la del día de la muerte...- sonrió sin mucha convicción.  
Kuwabara: pero espera... y del Makai? Que a pasado con los que han ayudado.  
Koenma: hubo de todo...muertos y heridos... es mejor que vayan a visitarlos si desean... estoy cansado de dar malas noticias.  
Hiei: já, no lo parece... - dijo con neutralidad, aplacado en sus sentimientos.  
Koenma no dijo nada, y abandonó el lugar.  
Kuwabara: rayos... que haremos ahora?  
Hiei: continuar, que más? O piensas ponerte a llorar como una niña? - le dijo con una mirada fría. Hiei parecía recuperado del shock que lo había afectado hacía una semana. Sin embargo Kuwabara no respondió a las insinuaciones de Hiei. La voz del demonio, aún era débil, sin ironía, sin cinismo...con dolor. eso no lo podría disfrazar.  
Kuwabara: tendré que avisarle a la madre de Kurama... ...rayos!...eso...va a destruirla.  
Hiei: olvídalo!. Esa humana y todos esos otros, ya no saben quien fue Kurama.  
Kuwabara lo miró fijo, junto con su esposa. Comprendieron que esa había sido la promesa a la que el demonio se refirió aquella noche sin luna, en el templo vacío de Genkai.  
El jaganshi se levantó y atravesó el cuarto, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida. Pero Yukina se interpuso en su camino. Kuwabara solo observó la situación. Nunca antes lo hubiera creído. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado siquiera, a pesar de percatarse en ese momento, que ambos demonios tenían los mismos ojos tristes y melancólicamente rojos.  
Yukina: por favor, Hiei... no nos dejes.  
Hiei:... - la miró con indiferencia.  
Yukina: el dolor pasa... no me dejes.  
Hiei: solo regreso al Makai. El mundo ningen es muy estúpido, no tiene nada agradable. Además, tienes a ese!. Aún con todo lo inútil que es, lo único que sabe es protegerte. - y miró de soslayo a Kazuma, dándole a entender su agradecimiento. El humano aceptó esa ojeada, comprendiendo el pedido del oscuro demonio.  
Yukina le sonrió, y lentamente lo abrazó, sin que Hiei pusiera resistencia. Un abrazo de comprensión. Se separaron y Hiei desapareció tras la puerta. Yukina solo lo contempló hasta el desvanecimiento de la negra figura.  
-vaaaayaaaa, Yukina, desde cuando lo sabes?  
- hn... desde que lo vi! - sonrió.  
- todo el mundo lo sabia menos yo?...Yuusuke idiota.  
el silencio amordazó la noche lentamente.

-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Capítulo 24

Mokuro había regresado todo el Makai a la normalidad. Sus patrullas de reconstrucción ayudaron a mejorar la situación del mundo demoníaco.  
Esa tarde paseó por los jardines que comenzaban a florecer, y se sentó en el tronco caído.  
- no creí que volvería a verte? - dijo para el demonio que se encontraba a su espalda - hn.  
Mokuro notó el cambio anímico del demonio. Hiei estaba abatido. Ella siempre supo de esa unión, aún cuando el medio-koorime la desconocía por completo. Demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta, y el dolor era lo único que le restaba. Mokuro sintió pena por Hiei.  
- y Hiei? Como estás.  
- .  
- a qué has venido? - Mokuro se le enfrentó, mirándolo a los ojos carmesí apagados.  
- No lo se.- evadió la vista con lentitud.  
Mokuro se arrodilló ante Hiei quien solo la observó. Ella suavemente abrazó al demonio quien cayó al suelo, desplomándose contra el cuerpo de esa mujer.  
- aún es muy temprano Hiei, para lanzar todo el dolor.  
- a que mierda venía esa pregunta -dijo súbitamente-  
- mnh? Cual pregunta?  
- Hace más de un año que me preguntabas si yo podría pelear con mi hermana? Que rayos buscabas? Porqué sabías que debía regresar al Ningenkai...habla Mokuro!- gruñía en los brazos de la mujer, sin el tono de ataque que lo caracterizaba, remplazado por un ronco sonido neutro.  
- Siempre has ocultado lo que más te dolía. Nunca lo hablas, nunca lo muestras. Y te engañas a ti mismo. Tenías que aprender a reconocerte Hiei, antes de que todo pasara, para no arrepentirte el resto de tu vida.  
- No es eso lo que realmente me preguntabas...no era eso lo que buscabas... que era?  
- Hiei, has vivido escudriñando cosas que te sanaran. Siempre supe que el Ningenkai te daría esa cura. - -  
- lo siento Hiei, nunca hubieras ido de haberte dicho esto... y ahora estarías lamentando más de lo que lo haces...- Hiei sabía que ella tenía razón.  
- como es que lo sabías? Como sabías que el Makai entraría en caos? -preguntó inerte - No lo sabía. Solo intuía. Como presentí que allí descubrirías lo que buscabas... dime... lo has encontrado?  
- Creo...creo que si.  
- Y que era?  
- Una palabra.  
- Que cosa? -dijo sorprendida - Una palabra que asusta...

Hiei se separó del fraterno abrazo de Mokuro, dio media vuelta y desapareció.  
Nunca más nadie supo de él.

:Owari / Fin:

vocabulario en orden de aparición:  
BAKA:estúpido, idiota, imbécil.  
TOORI: entrada de los templos. (esos monumentos que son generalmente rojos, indicadores del lugar sagrado)  
SHISHIODOSHI: instrumento decorativo de jardín, de bambú, que genera un constante sonido hueco al descargar el agua de una pequeña fuente, para volver ala posición inicial y recargarse posteriormente. SHOJI: puertas de papel de arroz CHABUDAI: mesa de baja estatura. la típica de la cultura japonesa.  
ITADAKIMASU: tradición japonesa. se suele decir esta palabra como agradecimiento por los alimentos recibidos.  
TADAIMA- KAERINI: el primero pronunciado por el que llega, y el segundo por el que está en la casa. Es una costumbre japonesa, que da a entender que uno de los miembros del hogar ha llegado.

-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

NOTAS:  
En fin, este es mi primer fic de Kurama y Hiei. Creo que se nota, por lo horrible!. Cualquier comentario, duda, opinión, sugerencia, crítica o lo que se te ocurra, no dudes en enviarme un mail a:  
Jinsei no maboroshi

Creo que habrá tres dudas principales:  
¿Porqué tan triste.  
Rta: porque la verdadera sensación de pasión, de plenitud, de hallar lo buscado se genera cuando se lo consigue, pero no se lo tiene el suficiente tiempo como para acostumbrarse y aburrirse de él. Es propio de la vida real. Todas las cosas terminan, a veces, antes de empezar. Cuando el descubrimiento es realmente 'el que le da sentido a la vida', la ruptura o la extinción de ese elemento, torna trágica la historia, redefiniendo el valor de lo perdido, elevándolo a niveles inconmensurables. Porqué triste, seguirás preguntando. Mn!. Supongo porque la vida misma es un triste caminar hacia la muerte. Porqué no hacer que los personajes de YYH toquen esta realidad un poco más en profundidad?.

Que le paso a Hiei.  
Rta:No lo se. Es un demonio tan reservado, que no me ha dicho nada! Jajajaaja, bromeo! Bromeo! Supongo que habrá regresado a su tierra natal, guiado por el consejo de Mokuro en sus diálogos primeros o probablemente comenzara un viaje para buscar algo que le de sentido a su vida. A final de cuentas, esa es la vida: un constante redefinir de objetivos. Muerto? No, no quiero creer que haya muerto. Si de todos modos, Kurama había perdido su alma. Por mas que muriera, él nunca más lo vería. Tenia conciencia de ello.  
Dime tu que crees que haya hecho Hiei?

Porqué Kurama?  
Rta: Mmn! No lo se!(si ya se, parece que no lo escribí yo!). Yo soy fan absolutly de él, y sin embargo murió. Supongo que como dice Koenma, debió pagar sus pecados, como youko (que no habrán sido nada insignificantes) y por haber burlado al destino, quedándose sin sentencia ni juicio. Tal vez es una excusa inconsciente para elevarlo al pedestal del 'inalcanzable youko plateado'. No lo se.

Si deseas contestar por ti mism cada pregunta y plantearte otras, no dudes en mandarme mails... cuando tenga tiempo te contestaré, primero está mi estudio! pro eso te pido paciencia por mi respuesta! Puedo estar meses! Pero contestaré tarde o temprano...eso si! Trata de poner como asunto : "'fanfic jinsei no maboroshi'" o algo que me demuestre que no eres una de esas publicidades, porque suelo eliminarlas sin ojear nada! Espero que hayas disfrutado el fic (si, ya se que es muy difícil que lo hayas hecho...es un desastre!). El mismo fue confeccionado en cinco días -si, un ataque de escritura compulsivo!- así que no hay espera por continuaciones ni nada de eso. (como aún sigo esperando unos fics muy buenos snif, snif)  
Supongo que es lo único bueno de este fic, que esta completo U... asi que por favor, no me pegues muy duro!.  
Ah! Y la longitud de los capítulos fue determinada una vez que finalicé el mismo, así que cada uno tiene su porqué de extensión!. Se que a nadie le interesa, pero bueno...supongo que lo digo para justificar mi desastre! jajajaja Gracias por tu tiempo en leer este intento frustrado de un fic. Muchas gracias!.

Jinsei no maboroshi. 


End file.
